A Monster in the Fortress
by rockhotch31
Summary: The team is called in to assist with a case that has major ramifications. This is a case/team oriented fic with an OMC as a member of the team.
1. Chapter 1  Intro

**Author's Notes: This fanfic has three ingredients: a large case, with all of the team highly involved, joined by my OMC, who is also a member of the team. Think our happy CM team plus one. The first chapter will introduce the OMC; the rest will be the case.**

**I will be very honest. This fic is 37 chapters. However to those of you that know me or those of you just finding this, my mantra is the same. I only start posting a fanfic after it is completed. And I give you my promise that I have always kept: you will get a chapter a day.**

**Also, to all of you wonderful people that follow my stories: while I **_**truly**_** appreciate your reviews, I know this is a huge story. Please do not feel you have to review every chapter. With this long of story, I don't expect that. If a certain chapter tickles your fancy, I would love to hear about it.**

**Dedication: If you don't know the players by now, you need to start reading the rest of my fanfics! XOXO's to those wonderful people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds. Any back story, or the story content in general that is in these chapters, is the rights of CM, CBS and ABC Studios.**

Chapter 1 – Intro

_In this not so little world of mine, the scheme of things around the BAU is different. It starts just shortly after Jason Gideon took his leave of absence from the BAU and Aaron Hotchner was named Unit Chief._

After the horrific event in Boston with Gideon and Adrian Bale, the grand plan from the higher ups was quickly hustled into action. The team came into the bullpen the first Monday morning that Hotch took over as Unit Chief to find the upper tier of the bullpen holding three offices, instead of two. The end one was smaller than the other two.

Hotch gathered the team into the conference room. He looked at Morgan, Reid, JJ and Garcia and explained what was happening with Gideon and the new office arrangements. The third office was for the yet to be selected Assistant Unit Chief and head of team security and coordination.

"Security is my job," Morgan argued.

"And coordinating the team's arrangements is mine," JJ added.

"Morgan, you are a profiler first and foremost; and very good at your job. However you, by default, have also served as security lead. While that hasn't gone unnoticed by the Bureau, what has been noticed is your lack of filling out reports in that capacity. And they, and we, need to have someone in that position fulltime and heads down."

"Gideon said it wasn't important," Morgan defended. Hotch just looked at him. Clearly, things would be different around the unit being run by the straight-laced Hotchner.

"Because your first job is profiling, which Gideon wanted you to concentrate on. The Bureau has no qualms with that. And you've done an excellent job with security. Bale is not on you. It's just given the current circumstances, they want someone that will be more focused on team security. That will be the number one job. Assisting with the profile will be number two. And JJ, you have enough on your plate dealing with incoming cases to handle the arrangements as well. Both of you; this not a reflection of the job you're doing. It's an appreciation that you're doing too much and they want to take some of the burden off you."

"And you're OK with this 'Assistant Unit Chief' Hotch?" Reid asked.

"I get to hand pick the person."

Five weeks later, Hotch announced his pick. They all knew him; his reputation preceded him. Yet, they followed Garcia into her little cubby hole.

"SSA Matthew Taylor," Morgan said as he shook his head. "That Marine hard-ass burned me on a security obstacle course."

"I literally didn't survive 30 seconds into the same test," Reid added.

"I ran up against him too," JJ added. "But I don't know much about him.

"But I've just got the full bio," Garcia said, pointing to her screens. "Achieved said SSA status less than two years with the feebes." That was unheard of in the Bureau.

"Rumor has it he has a contact very high up in the JEdgar Building," Morgan said, referring to the FBI Building in Washington DC, named after the longtime director, the late J. Edgar Hoover.

"OMG, you should see the rest of this," Garcia intoned. "Graduate of the US Naval Academy; seventh in a class of 1,007. Duel degrees in History and Linguistics. And didn't go jets."

"Garcia?" Jayje asked.

"Top ten at the Naval Academy usually goes jets. You know; flying them off carriers."

"Linguistics?" Morgan asked.

"He speaks 11 languages; fluently." Garcia continued. "Upon graduation, was commissioned as a 2nd lieutenant in the Marine Corps; joined Marine Recon, which he trained with all through the Academy."

"Damn, explains how he nabbed me," Morgan noted.

"Oh. My. God." Garcia uttered.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Field commissioned to 1st lieutenant the night before Desert Storm ops. Lead a Marine recon team into a heavy guarded forward area," Garcia paused and looked at all of them. "He's an MOH."

"MOH?" Morgan said.

"Medal of Honor recipient," Reid answered before Garcia could get it out.

"Specifically, the only post-Vietnam living MOH; all the rest are posthumously," Garcia added.

"Oh shit," Morgan moaned. "We have to deal with a hard-ass Marine hero."

Garcia pointed to her screen. "What baby girl?"

"He has a Master's in psychology from Georgetown." Morgan groaned.

Yet Matt Taylor was anything but a Marine hero from the first day he entered the unit. While he wore a suit and dress shirt, there was no tie. His face sported a neatly groomed goatee. And the first time he descended from his office to get a cup of coffee, he was in shirtsleeves, neatly rolled up his forearms. What did catch all of their attention was the Glock he had in a shoulder holster. And while the team quickly learned that he was a hard master on the protocol of safety in the field, in the office, he was a likeable married man with a personality that matched his Irish heritage.

Yet, everyone could quickly see how close he and Hotch had already bonded. In some ways, they were mirror images of each other; soon-to-be fathers yet with radically opposite personalities. Hotch the quiet, rarely smiling type, while Matt was the gregarious Irishman. They became fast friends and worked together seamlessly as a tandem in the field. The team settled in with their newest member, yet not completely trusting him.

Jason Gideon's return threw that all into upheaval. Not happy with his status, or his office space, Gideon and Taylor were like oil and water. Hotch got along with Gideon, having known him from before. Matt Taylor could not say the same. While they never said anything in public, far less in front of the team, everyone, including their newest member Elle Greenaway, knew there was a black current that ran between the two men.

The first time they butted heads was when Max Ryan insisted that he was flying with the team. Matt said an emphatic "No" and started to head out of the conference room.

"Taylor, I've made the call."

Matt spun on his heel and leveled his gaze at Gideon. His voice was even but steel ran through it. "Number one, the Unit Chief has not approved him joining this team. Number two, I only answer to the Unit Chief. Number three, I have final say on the passenger manifest on that jet. And number four; there is no way in hell I'm going to let him on that plane after the disrespect he just showed the members of this team." Matt turned and left the conference room. It took twenty minutes of talking and an apology by Ryan to the team to get Matt to change his mind.

It finally reached the boiling point with the case in LA of the young man doing his "psycho dramas" during bank robberies. When the team thought they had the suspect as he escaped on his motorcycle down an LA aqueduct, Gideon jumped out a head of Taylor, who was in the back seat. He rushed ahead and blocked Taylor's shot. The Irish temper flared but was kept in check.

As they were flying home, Matt started to walk back through the cabin, after talking with their pilots. He was the only one of the team that was authorized in cockpit; post 9/11 rules that irritated Gideon to no end. Taylor looked at him and Reid, sharing a two-top of seats together, playing a game of chess. Very quietly he said, "The two of you; on the Bureau gun range tomorrow. 8:30 am. Please don't be late."

Gideon balked. "You couldn't have made that shot in a thousand years."

Taylor looked at him intently and quietly repeated what he said, took Reid's queen and moved it and gently pushed over Gideon's king. "Checkmate," he quietly said and continued walking to his seat across from Aaron. When they got back to the office, Gideon cornered Hotch. "Are you telling me I have to put up with his bull…?"

"Jason, with all due respect; what did he tell you and Reid?" Hotch burrowed a look into Gideon's eyes that meant business.

The next morning, the two of them were escorted by SSA Polanski, head of the Bureau firing range to the appointed stall. Matt Taylor stood, waiting for them in Bureau jogging pants, T-shirt and firing range gear of safety glasses and ear protection. Both the profilers noted Taylor's safely equipment was of his own choosing. Polanski handed them both the same protection. "Agent Taylor, target is set for 150 hundred yards, per your order. As soon as these other agents don their protective gear, you are cleared to commence firing." Matt just looked at them. They put on the gear.

As soon as the last piece was in place with the two of them, Matt swiftly drew his weapon from his shoulder holster and in less than ten seconds, emptied his clip of 15 rounds. He reached for the button of the mechanical arm that would bring the paper target back to the firing pit while dumping his empty clip on the shelf of the pit. Gideon and Reid could already see his accuracy. The hole burned into the middle of range target's forehead was one they could put a fist through. When the target paper appeared in the pit, Matt silently pulled it down, handed it to Gideon, picked up his clip and walked out of the stall without saying a word. From then on, Matt was in the lead car driving, with Hotch in the front passenger seat.

After that, Reid was much more accepting of Matt and Gideon was more tolerate. Yet it was the case with the "Gitmo" prisoner that finally got the team's attention. "Taylor, you're with me," Gideon said as he started out the conference room door.

"You're taking Agent Prentiss. I speak the language fluently but I don't know their Muslim customs like she does. And I've only cleared the jet for you three." Gideon looked at him as the room fell absolutely silent.

Hotch looked at Gideon. "Don't you think the three of you need to get going?"

While the reverberations of that case hung in the air, it was Matt's quiet advice and heartfelt counsel that got JJ on board. As they were standing in a corner of Tobias Hankle's home, he looked at her. "This is not your fault JJ. By what you told us, Reid made the call and separated from you. And you defended yourself against a hostile force. I'll back your actions until the cows come home." He rubbed her shoulder. "Let's all just work together on getting that kid back." JJ smiled at him, and although she was tough and proven agent, the hours of no sleep and the situation getting worse by the minute, she showed a tear, which she quickly brushed away. Matt squeezed her shoulder. "If you need to talk…" He motioned with his head towards the door. He was willing to play big brother, but he wanted JJ to come to a conclusion that would make her more valuable to the team. _Sometimes you have step up_.

"I'm OK," she looked at him resolutely. He nodded at her. She got the message.

"Then let's get this done."

While the team struggled with Reid's choice, Matt left the room with Hotch. "You got this part? You understand what he's saying to you? Because I know my Bible as well," he simply stated.

"Yes Cob." The team entered the room at that response.

"Then let's put our heads together with the rest of the team and goddamn figure it out."

On the jet home, Gideon, Morgan and Hotch were in the galley, too keyed up to sleep. Matt was out like a light. "Marine Corps training," Gideon noted.

"Hotch," Morgan queried. "Cob?"

"That's his nickname. As in Cobra; and if you haven't noticed, that's exactly what he is. He'll dance to the music and lull you and then strike quick and deadly." Hotch left the two of them to ponder that thought. Morgan already had an idea having heard from Stan Gordinski on how "Agent Taylor" pulled rank on him with this wife's status with DOJ and Detective Dennison not "officially' reading Morgan his rights. That would have been a battle supreme between the agents and CPD detectives. Matt played his trump card but got the cooperation they all needed to bring the true suspect into custody.

Seven months later, Gideon was nowhere to be found, Hotch was suspended by Strauss, and Matt had the team. He quietly and efficiently did the job. Matt happened to be in the break room when Emily and JJ were there. Matt had earned Emily's respect weeks after she had joined the team. By then, he had saved every member from harm, including Morgan.

"What do you think Matt?" Emily said as she looked at him.

"I'm not surprised."

"Really," JJ questioned.

Matt shrugged. "It was pretty much written across his forehead. With what happened, it just came sooner than later. I just wish he hadn't taken Hotch down with him."

Then they got the Milwaukee case. Hotch had privately informed Matt about what was happening with him. "Dammit Hotch, fight her. This team needs you as Unit Chief."

"Matt, I can't."

"Well I can." And he did. When Strauss disrespected the lead detective and JJ had tried to politely fill her in on team protocol, only to get cut off by Strauss, Matt entered in.

"Agent Jareau, would you excuse us please?" JJ walked over to Morgan. Matt very quietly said, "Ma'am with all due respect, what Agent Jareau just told you is exactly how this team works. If we keep disrespecting the local PD's they stop calling us and a bunch of monsters are free to kill across the country. How do you think that will play at the JEdgar Building? And since you have zero field experience, I suggest that you stay in the background for the rest of this case." He started to turn to leave, and then looked at her again. "And for the record, my contacts at JEdgar are much higher up the flag pole than yours. Make all the phone calls you want. That's the way it's going to be." Strauss got _that _message loud and clear.

After Hotch's return to the unit, Morgan and Matt worked together to fill the Lead Profiler role. Morgan, as good as he was, still wasn't ready, nor wanted, the lead spot; and Matt had his own job to do, while quickly proving his profiling skills.

When David Rossi entered the picture, he was first introduced to Matt in the conference room as the team gathered to discuss the case. Matt was just hanging up the phone with their pilot. As they finished the briefing and Rossi had informed Hotch he was ready to work, Matt looked at him. "Agent Rossi, since your office isn't ready, you're welcome to hang out in mine."

"It's Dave and thank you." Rossi followed him across the walkway and had his profile of Matt. _Academy grad and a Marine; tough but a family man_. Matt waved his hand at the door and allowed Dave to enter first. He walked into Matt's office to see the pictures of his wife and kids. However, Dave noted, no mementoes of his Marine years.

"Mi casa es su casa. Make yourself at home please. It will probably take a week to get your office ready." Matt motioned towards the small coffee table in front of his couch. On it sat a laptop. "Garcia has you ready to rock and roll with the lappie." He noticed Dave's reaction. "You really aren't still pounding out manuscripts on the Smith-Corolla?"

"Hey, I'm old school. What can I say?"

"You better learn; in a hurry," Matt laughed. "The only way you're going to get your office set is by email. I'll help you get logged into the system and how to use it. In the meantime," he continued as he shut the door, "let's talk." Matt waved Dave to the two chairs in front of his desk. He walked back around his desk, sat down in the high backed leather chair, and pulled a desk drawer out to prop up his feet as he rolled the chair back and stretched his 6 foot 2 inch frame out.

"My office doesn't have any of my Marine mementoes for a reason. I'm an Agent now, not a Marine. And I'm really happy with that."

Dave studied him for second. The kid was good. "Most Academy grads are career officers. What happened?"

"Two things: a really great lady that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and 9/11."

Dave noticed the respect he was getting and nodded for Matt to continue.

"Abbey and I had gotten pretty serious," Matt nodded at the picture of his wife. "But I was still serving as a field officer overseas. While a lot of people can juggle that life and serve in the military, I knew deep down she could handle it. I couldn't." Matt paused and got quiet. "And then 9/11 happened; Dave, I was sitting on my ass in a battalion HQ twiddling my thumbs when we got the news. My sister-in-law was in Tower 2. To this day, they haven't found a shred of her existence. Like a good Marine, I wanted to get into the fight. But I couldn't being a senior line officer. I was destined to sit on my ass and give orders. That didn't play too well in my head. A former TAC officer of mine from the Academy that I highly respected had joined the FBI shortly after I graduated. He had been nagging me to join for years. It was my opportunity to serve and I grabbed it."

"Wait a minute. Is Mac Taylor, head of the NYPD Crime Lab your brother?"

"How'd you know?" Matt was now the one to be impressed.

"I see the family resemblance. And I know he lost his wife in Tower 2 on 9/11. I happened to be in New York when they had the taxi driver killer case. Did a freebie consult. But the biggest thing," he nodded towards an old picture of the kids. "He has the same one in his office."

Matt smiled. "Yeah, he's big brother." Rossi arched his eyebrows. "OK, maybe not in stature; he battled a kidney disease growing up. But in years, most definitely. Which I get reminded about; frequently." The both laughed.

"And the twins are yours?"

"Yeah, Cameron and Catherine Elizabeth; aka Cam and Casee," Matt smiled broadly. "I do this job to keep the monsters away from them. Dave, I've gotta ask; why come back?"

"Same as you; to catch monsters. But there's something deeper going around here, isn't there?"

"How much do you know?"

"Only that Gideon left. Why?"

"Let me give you the lay of the land." Matt explained to Dave everything that happened. How Emily joined the team, with what was really behind it and a quick profile of all the rest. He concluded with Hotch's run-in with Strauss.

Matt looked Dave intently in the eye. "That man," as he nodded towards Hotch's office, "is _our _boss. He is also my best friend. I will move hell and high water to protect him; and this team. But we need a seasoned Lead Profiler. Morgan and I have been trying to do that. Key word: trying. We need someone with your expertise. And yet, we know it isn't going to easy," Matt honestly said.

"Excuse me?" Dave questioned.

"You haven't worked as a profiler on a team level. You don't know our technology. You used to be Hotch's boss. And the team is leery of you because of your reputation. They are afraid you will upset the balance of a pretty good thing we have going now without Gideon." Dave just looked at him.

"We're all just hoping you'll adjust and adjust quickly. Hotch most importantly. Please, we both know that will take time. Yet I know you have something over Strauss' head that can get her to back off on Aaron. Bottom line Dave: we need you and need you now. You're the perfect person for the job. Hotch and I couldn't have written it better if we tried. The big question is: are you in?"

Dave smiled and nodded to the laptop. "Why don't you show me how to work that contraption?"

Less than two months later, every agent in the BAU referred to the persons that shared the upper tier of the offices as "The Three Musketeers". They weren't wrong.

The months passed into years and the team had their good times and the really bad ones. Garcia almost lost her life. JJ took the bastard down on Matt's order. JJ gave birth to Henry. Matt and Abbey welcomed Colin into their family. Hotch and Jack had lost Haley. JJ got transferred. Ashley Seaver joined them and became a well-honed field agent. Emily had her battle with Ian Doyle. JJ returned to the team. Matt, in a four week covert operation designed to bring the elite military units that were training in country and law enforcement together to be prepared for possible terrorist attacks, at the range of 400 hundred yards with a sniper rifle, shot Declan's mother as she got off the plane, while the rest that he had trained silently surrounded the airfield. The team, except for Hotch and JJ, never knew who fired the shot. Matt, in his uniform as a Marine Lt. Colonel, with Strauss' help and Prentiss' testimony, blew a Senator and his sub-committee out of the water; Emily rejoined the team. Dave had lost Carolyn. And yet, through the good times and the bad, they were at the end of the day a team; and a _family_.

###

**A/N: MOH or Medal of Honor is the American highest honor, and medal, that can be given to a member of the US military. DOJ is the US Department of Justice. Smith Corolla is a brand of American typewriter that was very popular in the 1950's through the early 1970's before the advent of the computer age.**


	2. Chapter 2  Beginnings

Chapter 2 - Beginnings

Hotch was sitting in his office on a Thursday morning when his laptop pinged of a new email. He turned to open it and noticed it was from Matt, and had been marked "highly confidential". That designation came from Garcia, who had hacked into the Bureau system to give Matt that channel to Hotch that only they could know about. Dave was also in that loop. While Garcia could easily get in, she knew better. But no one else was going to get in.

"Hotch; I'm getting a whiff of a case that may eventually involve us through my military contacts. But it's got politics and huge ramifications written all over it if I'm reading it right; just a heads up. When I know more, you will."

Hotch fired a reply back, with the same setting. "If you learn more and think we may get involved, please think about getting Dave into the loop."

His laptop pinged less than a minute later. "Way ahead of you boss," was all the confidential reply said.

Aaron was home on the Saturday morning following that email, cleaning up the kitchen from making French Toast for he and Jack's breakfast. He looked around the new home that Dave and Matt had convinced him he needed with a growing son. As he smiled, he heard his cell phone chime with a text message. It was from Matt. "Please check your email."

As Jack happily watched a cartoon, Hotch went into his office and pulled up his email on his Bureau laptop. He noticed the confidential note from Matt and opened it. "Hotch, they've got a third body." He outlined the details which Hotch skimmed over. "With your permission, I would like to bring in Dave and the two of us start a preliminary profile. But Hotch, this is HUGE. I've included with this email an assessment of what we need to do to handle this case. Please review it and let me know what you think."

Hotch went into the living room and checked on Jack. Satisfied that his son would be OK for the next 15 minutes, he walked back to his office and re-studied the details of Matt's email and then read his assessment report.

He emailed Matt back under the same priority. It simply read: "Get the ball rolling on this immediately. I want to be ahead of Strauss and the bureaucrats when this hits the fan."

It just so happened that the Taylor family and the Hotchner's attended the same church. While the four kids were in Sunday School, they would join some other church friends for coffee and rolls at a local spot. As they were leaving, Matt pulled Hotch aside. "You and Jack got big plans today?"

"Not really; why?"

"After you get Jack home and changed, why don't you come over? The kids can play and then stay for supper."

Hotch studied Matt. "Do we need to talk about something?"

"Yes. Dave will be there by two."

After the kids were down for a nap, being worn out from playing outside with Hotch and Aaron, they went to Matt's study. While Aaron and Jack had been many times to Matt and Abbey's home, it was the first time that Hotch had seen the study. In it were Matt's Marine mementoes. Hotch looked around. "Impressive."

"Another day, Hotch; this case just got hot." Hotch looked at him. "The unsub did two last night. This is going to hit the fan and soon. And when the media gets ahold of it, its game over. I think we should get Strauss in the loop."

"What?"

"Aaron, this thing is going to be huge. Because we know about it, we're going to get involved and quickly. But it's going to start at the Director's level. If he can say 'we already know about, and are prepared to handle it', he's got the upper hand and can call the shots on how we proceed and get us everything we need that I outlined to you in my brief. That start's with Strauss."

"Does Dave concur?"

"I haven't had a chance to run it by him."

When Dave did join them, he agreed with Matt. By then, Hotch already had full buy-in on the plan and called Strauss. She agreed to meet them at the house.

Abbey met her at the door and ushered into the study. They could hear the kids playing downstairs.

"Good afternoon ma'am. May I get you something to drink?" Matt asked as he helped her out of her coat.

"No thank you. What's so important that we couldn't talk over the phone about it?"

The three of them laid out everything they knew. Hotch handed her a copy of Matt's assessment for the team's needs to work the case. She pulled her glasses out and read it.

"You really think you're going to get this? And this soon?"

"Ma'am there is going to be a bunch of scared young ladies that are going to start sending emails home to mom and dad. Their parents are going to call their local member of Congress and start screaming 'why can't you protect our daughter?' And you know how it will go from there. I know for a fact someone at the Pentagon is holding this from reaching the upper brass, trying to protect someone. That's their problem. But when it gets to the upper brass, they are going to want to get this handled and _now_ before the media gets all over and asks 'why weren't you on this sooner?' When the brass comes knocking at the director's door, and he knows about it and we're prepared, it makes the Bureau look good." Matt Taylor always swore he hated the politics, but he knew all the right buttons to push with Strauss.

"And you think we need to be this tight on communication security?"

"Erin, right now, we're the only ones that know about this. If the media gets it, through a big mouth or covertly, eventually it's going to be traced back to the Bureau. Do you want to face that music?"

Strauss thought for a second. "No. I have my ways to get things to the director confidentially. Can you do the same with me?"

Hotch pulled out his cell. "Garcia, no we don't have a case and I apologize for bothering you over the weekend. I need a favor. Can you include Section Chief Strauss in the confidential loop with Matt, Dave and I?"

"It would take mere seconds my liege."

"You can do it from home?"

"Yes sir."

"ASAP Garcia and thank you. See you in the morning." He hung up.

The four of them looked at each other and took deep breaths.

###


	3. Chapter 3 Getting the Ball Rolling

Chapter 3 – Getting the Ball Rolling

It was a typical Monday morning around the BAU until about 9:45. Matt quickly strode out of his office, knocked on Dave's window and nodded at him to follow. Dave was out of his desk chair and followed Matt into Hotch's office and shut the door while Hotch shut the blinds. Less than five minutes later, Chief Strauss had joined them as well. One of the secretaries brought a decanter of coffee and some water to the office about an hour later.

As lunch time approached and none of them had exited, everyone knew there was something big going on. Morgan entered the bullpen from the side door and saw Garcia leaning up against JJ's (and his old) desk, while Emily and Reid were at their desks as well. He nodded at Hotch's office. "Any clues?"

"Exactly none," Reid commented. "But it must be huge." He plopped his left knee up on his desk to give it some relief. Reid's extended tactical training did not go unnoticed by Matt, who assisted him even more. That earned Reid a higher presence in the field. Their last case, however, didn't work out so well. Reid, backing Morgan, had a run in with an unsub 60 pounds heavier. While Reid did everything right, the weight of the unsub and both of them stepping awkwardly off a curb in their struggle, damaged Reid's left knee again, leaving him on crutches after arthroscopic surgery.

Morgan looked at Garcia. As smart as she was, she could never be a poker player. "Baby girl?"

"I only know one thing. But it's really, really small and I can't say."

"Mama?" Morgan teased.

"My delicious fudge brownie, if I tell, I face the wrath of the Irishman. Do you want to go through that?"

"_No thank you_." They all returned to work. At 12:45, they four of them exited Hotch's office, with Rossi and Taylor going directly to theirs, shutting doors and making phone calls. They left the BAU five minutes later. The rest of the team noticed both Rossi and Taylor were wearing their suit coats. Hotch left about five minutes later.

The three of them went to basement level and entered the SCIF. Strauss joined them shortly after. Less than three minutes later, Director Mueller and a three-star Air Force general entered. The introductions were made and they took their seats.

The general looked at all of them. "Mr. Director, I thought this was a preliminary briefing?"

"With all due respect sir," the Director answered, "this briefing is for you." The general looked at the Director thoroughly puzzled. "SAC Hotchner, please begin."

"Thank you sir, but I'm going to turn this briefing over the Agent Taylor, since he was the initial contact."

"With all due respect sir, you have a serial killer loose on your biggest base. One of my many military contacts gave me an initial heads up after the first victim. He knows where I work and seen enough of the details to get me involved. By the third victim, I got SAC Hotchner and Senior SSA Rossi in the loop. After the unsub did a double killing over the weekend, Chief Strauss was informed. She informed Director Mueller."

"So you think this is a serial?" General Bingham asked.

Rossi looked him in the eye. "With all respect, sir, we don't think; we know. There are three components we look for in a serial killer. This case fits all three of those components to a 'T'."

"And sir," Hotch continued, "we understand completely the sensitive nature of this case with the Air Force. Please just know this team is ready to be at your disposal, if you so choose. And because of my two lead agents and the work they already put in, I believe my team can hit the ground running and assist in getting this resolved."

"Just how is it Agent Taylor that you know more about this than we do?" General Bingham questioned.

"First sir, I have extensive military contacts. And with all due respect sir, while I don't work at the Pentagon, I've heard enough to know how it can operate. And again, sir, with all due respect, sometimes thinks can get bottlenecked there sir."

Bingham looked Matt in the eye. "Agent Taylor, as in someone is covering someone's ass?" Bingham nodded at Strauss. "My apologies ma'am."

"None needed sir."

Director Mueller continued. "Bottom line General, SAC Hotchner's team is ready to roll on this and is available to assist the Air Force personnel on the ground with this case. They just need an official invite."

"Mr. Director, let's cut the bullshit and tell me what you really know."

"Sir, you have a Provost Officer that will not ask for help," Matt started. "Because 18 years ago, when he was a young lieutenant, he dealt with another case like this and Agent Rossi was called in to assist, long before we changed our policy that we need an invite. That rubbed him the wrong way. He now knows he and his staff is in over their heads but won't ask for the help because of that."

"Especially, since we are 'not military and don't know what the hell goes on a base'," Dave quoted.

"And the bottleneck?" Bingham demanded.

The three agents looked at the director. "With all due apologies, sir, that's yours to deal with; not ours. Sir, this team has a plan of action and can be wheels up in less than six hours. If the media gets wind of this before then…."

General Bingham interrupted the Director. "We're in Bob and need your help. Tell me what you need." They briefed the general on Matt's action plan as they both took notes.

"Sir," Matt said looking at Director Mueller. "I'm running into a problem getting the jet we need for the size of the team we need to bring."

"Such as?"

"Sir, given the distance that we're flying and number on board, we need a Gulf Stream 650. The Bureau only has two and both are unavailable."

Mueller looked Matt in the eye. "A Bureau bottleneck Agent Taylor?"

"Yes sir."

"That's mine; I'll take care of it. Your flight crew ready?"

"On stand-by sir; waiting for final word. And with all due respect," Matt said as he pulled out his cell, "the sooner the better." Director Mueller pulled his cell out as well.

"Can I ask how many people you're bringing so I can get your housing arrangements started and the proper authorities can be notified," Bingham asked as Director Mueller's call ended quickly.

Hotch spoke up. "All of our team, including our Technical Analyst. That's eight. Per SSA Taylor's recommendations, we'd like Chief Strauss along to keep the two of you in the loop on site, and Agent Ashley Seaver. She's serving in a different unit but trained with us. And she could be helpful, if needed; otherwise, she's just an extra brain we could use to wrap this up as quickly as possible." Hotch looked at Mueller, "I'll need that cleared ASAP sir."

"Agent Seaver is on stand-by, waiting for orders. Thanks for the heads-up on that one." Hotchner nodded.

"How are you going to handle Colonel Meacham?" the general asked.

"Agent Taylor is a Colonel with the Marine Corp reserves," Hotch answered. "With him in uniform, it will give all of them the perspective that we understand how the military operates."

"However sir, since some folks at your building will be looking over our shoulders, I will need active duty orders with a few minor adjustments regarding my primary weapon," Matt added. "And sir, since my promotion was recent, I only have one set of eagles. Since I'm reserve, getting a couple extra for my uniforms isn't a priority in some areas."

"When do you need them by, how many and where?" Matt gave him the details including his orders.

"Sir, there is another thing we need to discuss with you. It concerns our Technical Analyst and her abilities, which we will need."

"Agent Hotchner?" the general answered.

"She is going to need to hack into the computer system at your base. Sir, I know the term 'hack' has negative connotations, but it is only to get us specific information we may need quickly to help us find this unsub. I assure you sir; she will leave no footprint in the system once she's done."

"Mike, I'll back that up with an official letter if you need it," the Director added.

The General shook his head. "Bob, they may yell and scream there but I'll make sure your team is covered. We just really appreciate how out front y'all are with this." The Director smiled.

The Director's cell pinged and he read the text. "Agent Taylor, your Gulf Stream will be at the Quantico Airfield by 3 pm."

"I'll notify our flight crew; they'll take it from there. Thank you sir," Matt said, and then looked at General Bingham as he reached for his cell.

"Something else Agent Taylor?"

"Yes sir; my apologies while I get our flight crew going." The General nodded. Matt finished his text and continued. "I'm sure, sir you know that POTUS is leaving tonight for the same continent we are for an economic summit. That means the white tops will be on the move tonight sir. Colonel Cafferty is extremely sensitive to the security of their mission. I absolutely agree sir; however, by my calculations, the quickest we can get the team briefed, get them ready for this kind of case, re-assembled and on the jet leaves us with a departure time of…." his cell pinged and he quickly read, "1730 sir. Colonel Cafferty will have the airfield shut down to roll out the white tops at 1745. However, sir, he has a history of pulling the pin early on that bottom line time. If we have to sit and wait until the white tops roll and clear air space sir, we will not be wheels up until at least 1900. Our game plan is to be on the ground, ready to roll by 0700 tomorrow their time."

"What are you saying to me Agent?"

"With all due respect sir, a friendly nudge from the higher ups that he doesn't pull the pin before 1745."

General Bingham smiled at Director Mueller. "You've got one helluva crew here Bob." Looking at them all, he added, "Whatever you need to assist us will be provided. We just appreciate the help."

"Anything else Agents?" the Director said to the three of them. They shook their heads. Bingham, Mueller and Strauss talked a bit of strategy concerning the media, seeking the BAU's counsel on a couple of points.

When they were all satisfied that everything was covered, Director Mueller looked at the General. "I need a few words with my agents General and then we can head back to DC."

General Bingham pulled his cell out of his pocket. "I'll head to other side of the room and get things rolling. Take your time Mr. Director."

The Director filled them in on what his advance team was already working on. They discussed a few more details. Hotch and Matt looked at their watches at the same time. "Problems with the time frame guys?"

"Sir, while I've done a bit of advanced planning, I need to get my son out of school, and get both of us ready for this case."

"Aaron I thought your sister-in-law took care of Jack," the Director said. It was no surprise to the other agents that he knew about Hotch's situation. Robert Mueller was "an agent's" Director, having worked his way up the ranks.

Hotch smiled briefly. "Jessica goes on a week-long cruise every March with three of her college friends. They left Saturday. And I can pretty much count on being called out on case that week."

"Who's going to take care of Jack Aaron?" Strauss said.

"He stays with Abbey and the kids. He loves it," Hotch softly smiled.

"Matt, how does Abbey handle that with her schedule?"

"When Jess goes on vacation, Abbey takes the same week off. Mom time with the kids ma'am," Matt smiled. "She loves having Jack around, so do the kids and Raquel, our nanny is more than willing to help spend a little extra time," Matt smiled. "She gets to love cuatro ninos."

"You have a helluva a marriage Matt. You chase unsubs and Abbey's the Assistant Federal Prosecutor for the District," the Director commented.

"That's what makes our marriage work sir with me being a part of this team. She understands who we're chasing."

Dave laughed. "Give'em Abbey's line Matt."

"You bag 'em, I tag 'em." Mueller and Strauss enjoyed a quiet laugh as to not interrupt the General's call. "But I need to get rolling as well. While I've got my uniforms ready, I didn't want to tip our hand with anyone here. So I need a haircut," he said as he rubbed his goatee, "and a shave; again." He rolled his eyes.

Dave looked at his watch and then the Director. "Where are you with Seaver, sir?"

"She's waiting on a place to report and a time." Dave looked at Hotch. "We need Kevin to help Garcia."

"Agreed."

"I'll handle that one," Strauss said.

"You two get out of here and take care of things. I'll get Garcia to have the team ready for a briefing at three. Sir, Agent Seaver?" He nodded his head. "Erin, I could use you at the briefing, if that doesn't put you in a pinch for time."

"I'm ready to roll as well, but how about you?"

"I'm ready as well. I've just got to get Mudg down to Matt's as well and get a home cooked meal before we leave."

The Director just smiled and shook his head. The five of them made their way to the general, who was pocketing his cell.

"I've got everything cleared. There's only one problem. Agent Taylor it will take some time to get your orders cut."

"Sir, I should be back in my office by 4:30. Could they be delivered there before 5:00?" Strauss questioned.

"That works Chief Strauss; thank you. Mr. Director, anything else?"

He shook his head. General Bingham reached out his hand to the agents.

"Thank you all for your hard work and best of luck. If you need anything..." They all nodded. He stopped with Matt. "Agent Taylor, congratulations of the promotion Colonel," and warmly shook his hand.

"Thank you sir."

"With all due respect, General Bingham, my agents need to get rolling and I think we both need to get back to our offices. It's going to be a long couple of days," Director Mueller said.

The six of them exited the SCIF.

###

**A/N: Gulf Stream is the brand name of the jet the team flies on. The 650 is their newest model. Robert Mueller is the actual Director of the FBI. As for POTUS and "white tops", you're just going to have to wait on that one. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Initial Briefing

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Hang in there. The case and the team are coming.**

Chapter 4 – Initial Briefing

As they walked out of the SCIF, they said their good-byes to the Director and General Bingham, who exited the building under tight security. Hotch reached for his cell. "I've got the notification Dave; less questions." Rossi nodded as Hotch sent a text. _Garcia, there will be a team briefing at 3 pm. Please notify the team._

The four of them compared a few notes and headed for their offices. Strauss got off on the fifth floor. The doors closed and as the car ascended to the next floor, the three of them just looked at each other, no words needing to be spoken. As the door opened, they exited and entered the bullpen heads down.

Within minutes, Hotch and Matt exited their offices, each closing their doors and locking them. Both carried their brief cases with their laptops. Matt stopped briefly to talk with Brian Anderson, the agent who was the team's right-hand man. None of what happened was unnoticed by the three profilers sitting in the bullpen. Their computers pinged of a priority message as the two men headed out the door.

Morgan got the same priority message and quickly rose from his desk to cross the few feet to Garcia's lair. "Baby girl, please tell me something."

"Oh Roman God of statuesque-like brown, I wish I could. I know as much as you." They were quickly joined by Prentiss, Reid and JJ. Garcia added that she had no presentation details for the briefing.

"What the hell is going on?" Prentiss asked.

"What do you know princess?" Morgan asked, looking at Emily.

Before she could answer, JJ jumped in. "Only that the three of them went straight into their offices. And Rossi is the only one still around." Reid filled in Morgan and Garcia on the rest of the details.

"But Rossi is still here?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Emily said. "With his door shut; there's some big shit happening here folks."

"Yeah, Rossi never shuts his door." Garcia shrugged. "Guess we'll find out at three." They all looked at their watches. Thirty minutes. The team filtered back to their desks until the appointed time.

As they walked into the conference room, they were surprised to see Agent Ashley Seaver standing there. She looked at all of them, as they gathered. "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

Prentiss looked at her. "Why are you here?" The two of them had resumed their friendship after Emily returned to the unit. A BAU girl's night out now included a fourth.

"I was heads down on a case with a solid lead, when all of sudden I got a message from Andi. I was on stand down and to wait for orders."

"When did you get that Ash?" Jayje questioned.

"A little after nine this morning; Andi said to hand my lead off to Renee, and be ready to move on a moment's notice."

"Well then, you know as much as the rest of us," Morgan commented.

"How's Renee doing?" Reid asked, remembering how she put her life on the line for the case last year.

"Remarkably well; but Andi has been holding her back; until now. You have no clues?"

"None," they all said in unison. Kevin walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Garcia asked.

"Following orders."

Just then Rossi walked in the door from the upper tier and shut it, followed by Strauss who entered through the break room door and did the same.

"Please all of you take a seat."

"Rossi, what the hell is going on?" Morgan asked.

Dave took his elbow and squeezed it tightly. Only Strauss noticed. "Derek, please you just have to trust us. And go along with everything you're about to hear." Rossi relaxed a bit, noting that Derek, with his experience in the "big chair" calmed at bit. He hoped the rest of the team would follow Morgan's lead.

"First off, there's a reason why Hotch or Matt head this team and I don't. I'm not PC enough to do the job. But they have their hands full at the moment. And very honestly, I'm probably the right person for this particular briefly; for exactly the reason that I just outlined."

"We have a case. One of which at this time we cannot give you any details about. Except to say it is highly sensitive and time critical. The sensitivity of this case is crucial. If any word of this leaks out to the media from this unit or the Bureau in general, heads will roll. If the leak is traced back to any person sitting in this room, welcome to the field office in Duluth, Minnesota, Missoula, Montana or Anchorage, Alaska. And have fun with the rest of your careers. And that includes you Garcia. You're coming along." She exchanged looks with JJ.

Strauss added, "We cannot emphasize how critical this is. This case is that sensitive and that high of priority." That got the attention of everyone in the room.

Rossi took over. "When this briefing is done all of you will exit this room. You will gather up you laptops into your briefcases. Kevin, we need you to get all of Penelope's computer equipment ready to travel since she won't be able to. As I just said, the entire team is bringing their laptops. We are guaranteed Wi-Fi access where we are going but we are not going to bank on that. We need back-up cabling to hook all of the laptops together if needed. Please put it all together and coordinate with Agent Anderson on getting the equipment to the jet. If you have any questions on what Penelope needs, do it now. Once you leave, you are not to have contact with anyone in this room. Questions?" Kevin shook his head. "Then please start getting it done." Lynch pushed his chair back from the table. "And Kevin, thank you for your help." Kevin nodded to Rossi as he squeezed Penelope's hand under the table and rose out of his seat.

Garcia started in on a list. Kevin cut her off. "I know what to get together. Good luck to all of you." He headed to the door. Strauss made sure it was shut when he left.

"To all the rest of you, you have a little less than two hours to do the following: do NOT miss one step." Rossi stared at all of them to get his message across. "You will go to your homes and pack a bit bigger piece of luggage than normal. The only guideline I can give is what Chuck and Angie told Cob; next size up. Please pack for cold weather. In addition, bring a warm, winter coat, gloves, hats etc. on the jet. There's a not so little, unpleasant thing floating around out there known as H1N2. Hotch and Matt are determined that no member of this team will get that on this trip, or bring it back into the office. In addition, you will need your passports. Don't ask, just do; there will be a check that you have this item. If that puts a crimp in your time line, you just learned a valuable lesson. You have a safe place in your home from now on to store those kinds of documents." Derek glanced at Emily, remembering how he and Rossi's searched her place during the Doyle case.

"In addition, please put a _small_ toilet kit together in your briefcases; toothbrush and paste, etc. Just enough to get you going." "If for some reason, you think anything in your go-bag is in need of new batteries, you just cut down you packing time. That is entirely on you. Agent Anderson's only job is to double check that all of you have them complete and get them on the jet. Ashley, you and Chief Strauss are the exceptions on that. Anderson will take care of getting yours together. You will report when you arrive back directly to our staging area. You do not re-enter the office or the bullpen. And back to the N1H2 thing; all of you will get a warm meal into you before you report back." Dave let the entire details settle and then softened.

"Chief Strauss and I know that you have a thousand questions. We don't blame you. But if all of you can just hang with us until we are wheels up," Dave smiled at all of them, "I promise you every one of them will be answered; from A to Z." He looked deeply into their eyes.

"Any questions?" None of them said a word.

Rossi looked at Strauss and then back at the team. "Please just get this done. See you no later than five."

###


	5. Chapter 5 Thank God for Down Time

Chapter 5 – Thank God For a Little Down Time

David Rossi pulled his vehicle down the street to Matt and Abbey Taylor's home. Set at the end of the building development, which was hit like all others with the bad financial times, the street was void of any neighbors. Dave parked his vehicle along the curb and opened the back door. Mudg bounded out and went into the garage. Dave grabbed a towel on top of beer fridge and wiped off Mudgie's feet. As Mudg stood at the door to be let in, Dave grabbed four beers. Hotch, who lived at the other end of the development, was already there. He opened the door and let himself and Mudg in.

Mudg made a bee-line into the house as Dave entered. He followed Mudg's path into the home, as he quietly smiled to himself. The Irishman and his beautiful wife had made sure that this was _home_, not only to him and Mudg, but Hotch and Jack. As he entered the kitchen, he could hear the four kids laughing at Mudg's entrance and the two dogs barking. The Taylor's Golden Lab Wilma, was saying her own hello's to Mudg, as were the kids. Dave, his stomach stewing at what faced them, sighed and relaxed. _Damn, this Irishman is good. So is the woman that had the courage to marry him_. Dave smirked at his own joke.

Hotch was standing next to the kitchen island with Abbey and Raquel, the Taylor's Honduran-born housekeeper and nanny, his tie slightly undone as well as the top button of his dress shirt. Rossi smiled more as he handed beers to Hotch and Abbey, and opened his own. "Dave, we're about to go…."

Rossi cut him off. "On full stomachs, compliments of Raquel. No will notice and I won't tell if you don't." He winked at Abbey. She uncapped her own beer and clinked long necks with Rossi.

"You're good Dave. And what they both need." She winked back at him as she nodded towards Aaron. Yet Abbey smiled a bit sadly. The day Foyet murdered Haley was the day that she made a promise to her fellow mother. _I'll help take care of them Haley_ she said that night as she looked at the stars. She never forgot that promise. "But I think I've told you that before."

"Once or twice," Dave answered as he rounded the island to plant a kiss on her cheek. He did the same to Raquel. "Where's the big dog?"

"He just got home about 45 minutes ago. His hair cut took longer than he planned. He's movin' and shakin' up there," Abbey said as she nodded to their master bedroom.

"Did he get his eagles?"

"Yes," Abbey confirmed. "What do you think is taking my peacock of a husband so long?" He and Hotch both laughed. To see Hotch this relaxed, facing one the biggest cases of the BAU's history, made Dave smile. _Damn I love these two wonderful people_.

Matt sailed down the steps, set his uniform bag near the door and tucked his two side arms into the sides of his briefcase, already sitting there. The kids, all four of them, knew better than to get anywhere near he or Hotch's weapons. He set his polished shoes on the third step. He laid his Marine issued crew sweater over the banister and hung his leather uniform coat on the round ball at the end, adding his barracks cover and walked into the kitchen. He was dressed in a long sleeve khaki Marine uniform shirt open at the neck, with his medal ribbons all neatly arranged on the left side of his chest. The silver eagles glistened on his collar. He pants were the olive green of the Marine winter uniform, with socks the color to match. His uniform sheet sleeves, as usual, were neatly rolled up to the middle of his forearm. Dave handed him his beer. "Knew I'd get you thinking like an Irishman eventually."

Dave swore at him in Italian. Matt, with his linguistic skills, answered Rossi back in his native language. Dave laughed, cutting the tension even more. Matt looked at the clock and Raquel dove into action. Five minutes later, the three of them were sitting around the kitchen table to hot beef and cheddar sandwiches on Kaiser Rolls, with cole slaw, chips and pickles.

The kids wandered in. Matt and Abbey's twins were less than six months younger than Jack. They were best of friends. Casee, the poster child for being daddy's girl, crawled up in Matt's lap, while Jack did the same to Hotch. Cam happily joined Uncle Dave as Colin, the youngest at 3 and 1/2 and a bit of a momma's boy, smiled as Abbey pulled him into her lap.

Cam, the eagle eye kindergartener, looked at Matt. "A uniform again dad?"

"Yes son; duty calls."

"But dad, aren't you going with Uncle Aaron and Uncle Dave," Casee asked. She was no slouch to her brother. He kissed her cheek, and tried to explain in terms all the kids could understand, what was happening. Jack was simply enthralled with Matt's uniform shirt and being the inquisitive first grader, started firing questions at his Uncle Matt. It was his first time seeing Matt in uniform. While the three of them ate, Matt answered them all patiently.

Colin, always the wild card and class clown, looked intently at his dad. "How come you ain't wearin' your shiny shoes daddy?" he said as he grabbed a chip off his dad's plate. Colin was also the Taylor family bottomless pit. He needed the energy to keep up with the older kids.

"Because all of you walk over the top of them and then they aren't shiny anymore." The kids laughed as did Dave. He remembered his own days of being a spit and polish Marine, as he smiled with pride at Matt. While the two men sharing the table with him could never replace James in his heart, they were as about as close as it could get.

As Matt finished, he looked at the clock. "I've got to get rolling so I can help Anderson with getting some of the gear over to the plane." Raquel took his plate as he pulled Casee into a big hug. "Miss you already my lady. And love you much."

"Miss you too daddy. Luvs ya even more." You could see Matt melt at her words. Cam jumped off Dave's lap.

"Bye dad; love you," he said as Matt pulled him into a hug as well.

"I love you too son. You help Jack hold down the fort for mom, OK?" Cam beamed and gave his dad a kiss and hug. Matt smiled with pride and set him down and grabbed Colin off Abbey's lap. "And you; just behave." Matt playfully rubbed his head. "I love you my son."

"Luvs ya too daddy," he said as he hugged his father. He looked at Matt and smiled sadly. "Miss you."

Matt kissed his cheek. "I will miss all of you."

Jack raced around the table. "Bye Uncle Matt. I love you."

Matt pulled him into a huge bear hug. "I love you too, Jack. You're the man; you help Aunt Abbey out with the rest of this crew."

Jack bobbed his head. "Promise Uncle Matt." The kids wandered back into the family room to watch cartoons with Hotch and Dave, while Matt made his way to the door. He pulled on and tied his polished Marine shoes, rolled his sleeves down and buttoned them and put the sweater on, pulling his collar ends over the front. Abbey looked at him and straightened the collar a bit.

"I love you," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks again."

Abbey understood those two words. She softly said, "You and the team get this bastard. That's all the thanks I need." They spent a quiet few seconds embracing.

Matt walked into the kitchen and gave Raquel a kiss. "Thanks again for all the help. You are simply the best."

Raquel laughed. "But I don't have Tina Turner's legs." He pulled her into a hug. "Por favor mantenerse seguro mi amigo." _Please stay safe my friend_.

Matt kissed her cheek. "Gracias, Raquel." He started walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey kids! Love ya all! See ya soon!" He walked to the door to a chorus of "Bye Dad" and "Uncle Matt". He pulled Abbey into a deep kiss.

"See you soon. Thanks again for helping Aaron out. I love you."

Abbey shook her head. "We knew this was going to happen and I love having Jack here as much as he loves being here. Just come home safe with all the team."

"Do my best babe."

"That's good enough for me. Love you."

Matt kissed her one more time, grabbed his gear and headed out the door. Less than fifteen minutes later, the good-byes were repeated for Aaron and Dave.

###

**A/N: A barracks cover, in Marine language is the formal hat of a Marine military uniform. It has a peak in the front and a brim.**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Rolling

**A/N: Sometime I feel like a nut and sometimes I don't. And for those of you that know me, please don't respond to that. ;) It's early Monday morning in my world and I'm still wired from just getting home from work. And to prove to all of you that this is really a team fic, you get a one-time deal of a "two-for"; as in two for the price of one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Getting Rolling

Matt had barely made the right turn off the dead end street that he and Abbey lived on when he got Agent Anderson on the phone while glancing at the clock in his truck. 4:30 pm; he was on schedule. But he needed to know how the rest was progressing.

"'B', where are we?" When Matt joined the unit, Brian Anderson was a wet behind the ears, newly minted FBI Agent. He had a lot to learn, and Matt took him under his wing. While Anderson quickly learned, he made one rookie mistake, which nearly cost Elle Greenaway her life. Yet, he did not get an ass-chewing from his mentor. Hotch handled that pretty well. In an after action review, Matt talked Anderson through the situation, upped his training more and soon had his go-to guy with the team's traveling arrangements. And to Anderson's credit, he blossomed as an agent, got street smart and was pegged by the "Three Musketeers" as the next agent to enter the mentoring program for profilers. He earned it. And the smile on his face when Dave went by his desk one day and said, "Hey kid, come to my office; we need to talk" spoke volumes to Matt. He could completely trust him.

Anderson gave Matt his report. "Brian, I'll meet you at the Quantico air field when you arrive with Garcia's equipment. See you then." He hung up and called Chuck.

"Chuck, its Matt. Anderson is leaving the field office as we speak with the first load. If I'm not there when he and his crew arrives, I'm less than two minutes behind. They know to wait for me."

"You got it Cob. But just a head's up. When you get here, Angie and I need to talk to you. And btw, nice ride."

"Got it," Matt said as he smiled at the comment. "See ya when I see ya." He knew Chuck loved the reference from his favorite movie.

Less than 10 minutes later, Matt buzzed through the side security gate at the airfield, as Anderson pulled up with the first load. Matt parked his truck on a corner of the tarmac outside a hanger. He grabbed his brief case from the passenger seat and his barracks cover. Exiting the vehicle, he put the cover on first and then reached for the extended-cab seat door behind him and swung it open. He grabbed his officer's bag and the leather jacket. Mother Nature had blessed the northern Virginia area that day with near 60 degree temps. He shut the doors, clicked the lock on the key chain and headed for the jet.

As always, there was a two member Marine ground crew that loaded the team's luggage on the jet, since it was a Marine Air Field. They stood around, quietly bitching about Anderson and his party not getting out of their vehicle, when Matt walked up to them. Seeing the eagles on his collar, as well as on the epaulette's of his sweater and the gold braid on the brim of his barracks cover, they sprang to attention and saluted. Matt gave them a crisp Marine salute in return and evenly said "As you were". Their demeanor changed quickly. Chuck and Angie came down the steps of the plane, as the duty sergeant raced from his office.

"Cob, ummm, forgive me, sir," as he noticed the uniform, "What the hell?" Staff Sergeant Massey was a lazy Marine that Matt had little respect for. But when it came to getting the jet off the ground, he had his merits, so Matt tolerated him. Massey gave him a lazy salute. Matt answered with another crisp salute.

"Sergeant, the only thing that you and your crew need to know is that this jet needs to be loaded properly."

Massey read the tone. "Aye, aye sir."

Matt looked at Chuck and Angie. "The front two compartments are the heated ones, correct?"

They both shook their heads and smiled. "Only you would know as much about the specs of this bird as we do," Angie laughed.

Chuck looked at Matt's uniform. "What gives?"

"I got called up."

Matt sent out a sharp whistle to Anderson and his crew of agents. As they jumped out of the vehicle and opened the back end, Matt said, "Sergeant, the equipment coming off this vehicle is to be in the forward two compartments. The same follows with the team's go bags that will be arriving next. The luggage can go in the aft compartments. Agent Anderson will assist you."

Anderson nodded at him. "Brain don't leave until I talk to you please. The rest can head back to office to get the remainder of the team's bags. Come onto the jet when they're done."

"Yes sir."

One of the Marine PFC's approached Matt and took his officers bag. Brian brought Matt his go bag and Matt transferred his weapons from his brief case into it. Massey took it and put it in the front compartment. Matt followed Chuck and Angie up into the Gulf Stream with his briefcase, set his cover in the galley, hung up his jacket and headed for his seat to set his briefcase down. The pilots went to the cockpit and Matt joined them. "What's going on?"

"We've got a problem," Chuck said.

Matt shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "Of course; I knew this wasn't going to be easy. What's going on?"

"That little front that went through this morning and rained on us for about two minutes hit the warm Atlantic coast current. It's blown up into a full-fledged storm. Our problem is not getting through it. Our problem is, so is every other jumbo coming out of every major airport from Boston to Atlanta, trying to get to the same place we are at the start of business tomorrow. And then throw in Air Force One with its secured flight path. We've lost our priority status and no amount of kicking or screaming from the Director is going to change that. Air traffic control will just have too much on their plate."

Matt shook his head. "Options?"

"I'm working on something," Angie said. "But I won't know if it's do-able until we get in the air."

"Thank you both. Please keep me in the loop."

"You got it Colonel and congratulations," Chuck said as he held out his hand. Angie offered the same, as Anderson boarded the jet.

Matt pulled him into the main cabin out of ear shot of the ground crew. He reached into his pocket and handed him two sets of keys. "These are the keys to my truck. After the second load, arrives, I'd appreciate it if you would take it back to the office parking lot." Anderson smiled. "This set," as Matt held out a ring with two keys, "are to my office and the locked drawer in the middle of my desk. Please put my truck keys in there. I've got another set." Anderson nodded as he took them as well.

"Brian, before you leave, have Massey call you when we are wheels up. Give him one of your cards. When you get that notification, please go home, get something to eat and take a nap. Come back to the office between11 and midnight. Everyone should be gone by then. Go in my office and open the desk drawer. You will find a sealed envelope. Open it and you will read entirely what is going on as well as instructions on what the team may need from you. Please leave that file in my office there until something happens. You'll understand that once you read the memo. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"Thanks Brian and please do get that nap." Matt offered his hand.

"Good luck Cob." Anderson took it and Matt clamped a hand on his shoulder as Anderson's cell pinged. He read the message. "They're back at the office and loading the rest of the team's gear. They'll be rolling in less than 10 minutes, with the team shortly behind them."

"Thanks 'B'. And btw, there are two pre-sets for the driver's seat in my truck. Mine is number one. Abbey's is number two. Fool with hers, OK?" Matt smiled.

"Got it Cob."

"Thanks for everything Brian." Anderson exited the jet and Matt took a deep breath, glanced at his watch and then exhaled. He looked around the cabin and made mental notes.

Matt heard the SUV pull up with the rest of the team's gear. He walked to cockpit. "How are we doing on getting this bird up?"

"We just need passengers and closed doors," Angie said as Chuck was conferring with the tower. Matt nodded. As the vehicles carrying the team began approaching down the tarmac, they heard the four doors of the luggage compartments whine shut. Massey walked to the front of the plane and looked at his crew. He gave Chuck a thumbs up. Angie checked the indicator lights and nodded at Chuck. He gave Massey a thumbs up as well.

Matt walked into the forward galley, grabbed his cover, placing it on his head as he departed the jet. Massey approached him. "Sir, the compartments are secure. Request permission for my team to get this bird rolling," as he saluted.

"Permission granted Sergeant," Matt said as he saluted in text book Marine style. Massey nodded and said, "Good luck sir."

"Thank you Sergeant." Massey got the rest of his crew into position, as Matt strode towards the two Bureau SUV's pulling up. Hotch, Rossi, Strauss, and JJ were in the first one. Morgan, driving the second, was joined by Prentiss in front, with Reid, Ashley and Garcia. Two of the agents that brought the gear were standing by to take the vehicles back. Matt noticed Anderson getting into his pick-up.

In the second SUV, Prentiss was the first to see Matt in his Marine uniform. She looked at Morgan. "What the hell?"

In the first SUV, Rossi also noticed Matt and smiled again with pride. "That is one cut away Marine."

As Morgan and Prentiss exited the vehicle, they saw Strauss reaching into her briefcase and hand a manila folder to Matt.

"Your orders Colonel," they heard her say as she handed him the folder.

"Thank you ma'am." He nodded at Hotch and Dave, and then looked at JJ. He rolled his eyes. JJ smirked. Upon her return to the BAU, Matt had put her through his security training again. Yet, they had quickly re-bonded. She had her "big brother". But also being in on the "secret", she knew who took the sniper shot that killed Declan's mother and the orders he had. Matt wasn't happy about re-entering the Marine world again, but accepted it like the Marine he was.

Derek strode up to him. "What the hell man?"

Strauss jumped in. "Colonel Taylor has been called to active duty. You are to refer to him at his rank." Matt looked Morgan in the eye. _Just humor her_. Morgan nodded.

Matt looked at all of them, while shaking Ashley's hand with a warm "Welcome back. I know and respect all of you. You have a million questions, which will be answered soon. I give you my word. However, I'm going to add to those questions. Please, I know you're not third graders but it is assigned seating on this flight. I'll explain the reason later." He noticed Garcia joining the group with her briefcase, and two eco-friendly food store bags. "Garcia?"

"I did some thinking sir and I figured…." Matt waved his hand to cut her off. Reid and Ashley exchanged smiles.

"Agent Morgan, you are the first one on please. You will proceed to the aft galley of the jet and please get the coats of Chief Strauss, Agent Prentiss, SAC Hotchner and Agent Rossi as well as yours into the back closet. When that's done, please secure the door for take-off. Your seat is the back one on the starboard side. That's the right side in your world to the nose of the jet; please get boarded. Chief Strauss, you're second; your seat is last aft, port, excuse me ma'am left side. Agents Prentiss and Rossi, you're next, in the front facing seats of the four top. SAC Hotchner, you are next; we'll be sharing the other two four top seats." They headed for the jet in the order Matt had asked. "And all of you please." They noticed his tone. "Get in your seats ASAP and buckled up." They first group made their way on the jet.

"Agent Jareau, you've got the forward galley closet with the same orders as Agent Morgan. Agent Garcia, you and Agent Jareau will be sharing the two top of seats in front starboard section. That's…"

"The right side of the jet sir. Got it sir." Matt looked at her, and winked.

"Just get the hell on Garcia. Agent Seaver, you've got the single on the port side next to the bulkhead."

"What about me?" Reid asked.

"We're leaving you behind to wave at us." Seaver laughed as she went to get on.

"Sergeant Massey," Matt barked. "When that cabin door is shut, can you get us rolling?"

Massey, standing at the front of the jet, ready to roll it out, hollered back. "Aye, aye sir," and saluted. Matt returned the salute in his typical fashion as Chuck and Angie started the jet engines to get to them running.

"Give me those crutches so I can get you on quicker." Reid handed the crutches to him as Matt wrapped his strong right arm around Reid's left side, carrying the crutches and Reid quickly up the steps. "Excuse me ladies," he said getting around Garcia and JJ and depositing Reid in his seat across from Seaver. He took the crutches to JJ, who stowed them, as Matt put his cover in as well. He looked into the cockpit. "Angie, we're all on. Let's get that door shut please." The cabin door quickly started to shut as did the cockpit door. Matt waited to hear both of them shut secure. He knocked once on the cockpit door, with Angie acknowledging it was secure.

Garcia was pulling the things out of her bags. "Penelope, I'll take care of that. Please just get sat down and buckled up."

JJ looked at him. "This door is secure." Matt nodded while Jayje moved past him.

"Jayje, I can't fly backwards," Garcia said as she took her seat.

"We're good," she said with a wave of her hand. "Just get seated," as JJ was already in hers, reaching for the seat buckle. Matt put part of Garcia's food stores in the forward galley and turned to look around the cabin. The rest, except for Hotch, were in their seats.

As he started to make his way to the back, Matt checked that all were buckled in. He approached the four top and looked at Prentiss and Rossi. "We're ready," Rossi nodded at him.

"How come he gets the window," Prentiss whined.

"I'm senior," Rossi devilishly smiled at her.

"RHIP princess," Matt added.

"RHIP?"

"Rank Has Its Privileges," Hotch smiled. Matt quickly checked on Morgan and Strauss, got the rest of Garcia's food stores stowed and made his way back to Hotch. They exchanged a deep look as Matt paused in front of him, which Morgan and Prentiss both noticed. Matt smiled at Hotch, gently gave his side a touch and climbed into the seats that they would share. Hotch quickly followed him in.

Matt reached to the bulkhead above his head and pushed a button as he reached for his seatbelt. "Cockpit," is all he heard from Angie.

"We're ready to roll."

Less than five minutes later, the Gulf Stream turned to enter the taxi zone of the air field.

###

**A/N: All temperatures are Fahrenheit degrees. Forgive me for being a non-metric Yank. PFC is Private First Class, the second lowest grade of enlisted (non-officer) personnel in the US Marine Corps.**


	7. Chapter 7 Answers

**A/N: A shout out goes to Google, which was a valued tool for all my research. It sure made that big job easier. Over 95% of the facts in this chapter are accurate. A few have been added for story content.**

**Extra note before just posting this. I know I promised all of you a chapter a day. And I do keep my promises. What I didn't plan on was the site admins doing a bunch of maintenance, which btw, was greatly needed. That said, their maintenance has wreaked havoc on getting chapters posted. I know Chapter 6 has been hit or miss for all of you.**

**However, it seems like things are beginning to settle so I'm going to try and post this. Please, all of you just be patient. I'm working with the admins so I continue to keep my promise to you all. And since my "2 for" fell on its face due to the maintenance, once they get done, I'll give y'all another to make up for it. I support the admins' efforts. And I support you, my readers more.**

Chapter 7 – Answers

As the Gulf Stream began to taxi to its take off spot, Hotch spoke up. "I can't thank all of you enough for trusting us and just going with this. We understand you've been pretty much blind to what is going on. Yet, none of you have openly balked and just did as you were asked. I'm sure that doesn't mean you're happy with being in the dark. That is going to change quickly. However, your trust is greatly appreciated." Hotch let the words sink in as he glanced at Prentiss and then Morgan. Satisfied that his words got across, he nodded at Matt.

Matt began. "Out of the chute; the hurry up for all of you to get here and get this bird rolling; for those of you that do not read the news, POTUS is scheduled to leave Andrews Air Force Base on Air Force One this evening at 8 pm for a European Economic Summit."

He heard Garcia whisper to JJ. "POTUS?"

"President of the United States," JJ answered.

"Ohhhhh, him," Garcia replied.

Matt softly smiled as he looked at Rossi across the table separating the duel set of four seats and gently shook his head. "His ride from 1600 P to Andrews comes out of this base in the form of the 'White Tops'. You probably know them better as Marine One. Yet, due to the security involved with POTUS' ride, before the doors open to get the White Tops ready to roll, this base is completely shut down. I have no beef with that. But we need to get wheels up before that happens. Specifically by 5:45. I set the target time at 5:30." Matt looked at his watch. "Thanks to all of you, we're going to beat that."

Just then, Angie's voice came over the cabin intercom. "We're cleared for take-off after some choppers land to support the White Tops. Stand by." The jet rolled to a stop.

"In the meantime, while I truly appreciate Chief Strauss' words to you, please know this. I am a reserve officer in the Marine Corps; and yes, I received my orders to active duty for this case. There's a reason for that, which you will know soon. Yet, when it's just us in a closed space such as this, I'm the same Irishman you love to hate. I'm Matt, Cob, asshole….." The team all laughed.

"Yet, Chief Strauss is right. When there is _any_ chance that other ears may hear what we are saying in the environment we will enter, I _am_ Colonel Taylor. Please remember that." Matt let the words settle as he reached into his briefcase and pulled out the copies of his initial assessment to Hotch. He handed one to Prentiss across the table and the rest to Hotch. Hotch pulled one off the top, slid it to Prentiss nodding at Morgan. Since the reach was long, Strauss took it and then passed it to Morgan, having already pulled out her own. Morgan noticed her handwritten notes on her copy, which was at least five pages long. Hotch handed the rest to Reid sitting behind him and he shared with them with the remaining members of the team.

"Where the hell are we going?" Morgan asked.

Just then, Angie chimed in across the cabin intercom. "Prepare for departure." The Gulf Stream's duel jet engines wound up as the plane made a turn onto the main runway, and began to roll.

"Same place as POTUS; Fortress Europa," Hotch answered. Garcia's face turned into one of surprise and excitement. "Enjoy the ride but please read." That brought Garcia back down to earth. As the jet sped down the runway for takeoff, the team burrowed in on the memo. The Gulf Stream ascended into the approaching dusk sky.

As they read, they began to react. "Holy shit: I understand why this had to lights out," Prentiss commented as the jet began its ascent to its cruising altitude.

"So do I,' Morgan added. "And Rossi, your comment about the media now makes complete sense. But how did you know? You usually aren't in this loop," Morgan said, as he gestured to Strauss, Hotch and Taylor.

"I got pulled in; before my weekend off started," Rossi answered. The team waited for the usual Rossi epithet, cursing Hotch and Taylor. They didn't get it. "When Matt gave me the heads up on this on Friday, I knew it was going to be a long weekend."

Hotch and Matt filled the team in on every entire detail of what transpired over the weekend. They had a right to know. "While POTUS is going to Berlin, our destination is Kaiserslautern, Germany," Matt said. "Specifically, Ramstein AFB; _the_ largest operating AFB outside of the US. And my apologies; when I get this uniform on, I tend to get to heads down into the jargon and use a bunch of acronyms. If you don't know what I'm talking about; stop and hammer me over the head for an explanation." The team let out a small laugh. "That starts with AFB, which is Air Force Base. And before we get heads done into the case, you all need to understand the background of where we're going."

Matt continued his briefing. "Ramstein is the central hub for everything going into the US military's forward operating areas in Iraq and Afghanistan as well as NATO bases in the region. While they have a fighter wing that supports NATO ops in Europe, its claim to fame is it's air wing of primarily C-130's that operate between the US and the forward areas. For those of you that don't know; C-130's are the mules. They are one of the largest airplanes operating in the Air Force fleet. Everything that comes from the US to those areas goes through Ramstein. And I mean everything; from tongue depressors to Abram tanks.

"Ramstein is part of the KMC, the Kaiserslautern Military Command. That involves 54,000 plus American service members and almost another 6,000 in US civilian employees. US organizations in KMC also employ more than 6,200 German workers, most at Ramstein in support services. Ramstein, in itself, has more than 16,200 US military, civilian and contractors working there, plus family members. Bottom line, over 23,000 US citizens live on base. And it has services to support that many people, such as shopping, entertainment, etc. Those services and housing for personnel received a major upgrade from 2001 – 2006, including major security provisions post 9/11, making Ramstein the crown jewel of AFBs." Derek let a slow, appreciative whistle. "And there's a serial killer loose in that community."

"Among those personnel, there is over half that lives in dorm style housing on base. And they are in the age group of 18-25, mostly single and 38% female. And with the upgrade to the facilities, they have access to everything we do including cable TV and high speed internet which is used to communicate with the folks back home."

Hotch jumped in. "And when the folks back home start hearing from their daughters that personnel that look like them are getting killed, and the major cable news networks don't have it as a story, the folks start calling their congress people, asking why something isn't being done to protect their daughter. That draws attention in a hurry."

"Thank God, I'm not with DOD," JJ commented. "This could turn into a PR nightmare."

"Exactly," Matt said. "And that started this morning with what Hotch said. By noon, the shit had fit the fan with the top brass at the Pentagon."

Strauss took over. "The Air Force Chief of Staff called the Attorney General. The AG called the Director. And because we had the Director in the loop, at 1 pm this afternoon, Agents Hotchner, Taylor, Rossi and I met with the Director and Lt. General Bingham, who is the second in command of the Air Force."

"And this story still hasn't got out to the press?" Seaver commented.

"No, it hasn't, thanks to all of you for your cooperation and Colonel, I mean Matt's diligence," Strauss said.

"But I've got a Ben Franklin in my pocket that says by the time we land, that will be different," Rossi added.

"No bet," Matt said.

"The variables of staff members both in the congressional offices as well as the Pentagon mean there over….."

"Reid!" He heard from at least four people. JJ just shook her head at Ashley as Garcia stifled a giggle.

"From the cockpit," Chuck intoned. "We've reached our cruising altitude and you're free to move about the cabin. Cob, could you please come forward."

Hotch slide out of his seatbelt and got up to let Matt out. "We need to start the case briefing," as Matt rose out of his seat to head to the cockpit.

"I know Hotch, but there's something else going on, and as usual, it's not good news. I need to talk to Chuck and Angie before we start."

"I suggest to all of you to get up, stretch and if needed, use the restrooms. This ride has two, one each in the forward and aft galleys. Do _not_ turn on the coffee makers." The team groaned as he made his way up the aisle and stopped at Reid. "Need to get up?"

"No, thanks Cob, I'm good." Matt nodded and kept moving forward and knocked on the cockpit door. Chuck swung it open. Matt noticed Angie was flying, listening intently to the air traffic controllers.

"What's the latest?"

"In a nutshell," Chuck said, "Air traffic control is pulling their hair out. They're starting to stack up jumbos like pancakes."

"How long before we hit the chop and how bad is it?"

"We've monitoring the radio traffic from a jumbo out of Kennedy 20 minutes ahead of us. They just got into it and said it's pretty intense."

"For how long?"

"We really don't know. But what we seen of the storm front before we left, I'm guessing at least 45 minutes." Matt looked at his watch.

"It gets worse. If we stay with the group, our estimate is we'll be an hour plus behind landing."

"Shit," Matt silently said.

"But we have a plan. Angie's working on finalizing it right now."

"Which is?"

Chuck motioned Matt to look over his shoulder at the cockpit's radar. "We did get clearance after takeoff to start sliding north by northeast." He pointed to the radar. "That's us. If they can sneak us around these two last jumbos," he pointed, "we can make a northeast run. Even though it's the northern edge of the front, it's going to be rough because we're going to push it a bit. But once we get past the front, we can open this bird up towards Great Britain, making a southeast run and get in front of all the traffic. With the tails winds and this bird's speed, we should make up the time and pretty much be on target to our original ETA."

Angie turned to look at the two of them, smiled and nodded her head. "Your call boss," Chuck said.

Matt knew Angie was an all-out Star Trek groupie. "Make it so Number One. Engage." Chuck laughed as Matt left the cockpit.

As Matt walked back to the cabin; Hotch looked at him. Matt filled them in on all the details. "Bottom line," he said as he looked at his watch. "We have less than fifteen minutes to get some laptops hooked up to the internal communications network of the jet. But because of the turbulence we're about to face, let's be practical about using them."

Matt glanced around. "Reid, you can see the monitor?" as Matt pointed to the one above Ashley's head. He nodded. "Ashley, if we set up a laptop on the table between JJ and Garcia, could you see it?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Jayje, you and Garcia's job is to keep that laptop secured to the table. Garcia, I'll have the controls for the presentation at my laptop but I may need some help."

"You go Cob." Matt smiled at her, as the team's tech wizard pulled out a laptop and got it hooked up.

Matt moved towards the back. "If Chief Strauss and I switch seats, we can both see this monitor," Morgan pointed to the panel above his seat. They both were in two-tops of seats that faced each other. Chief Strauss, just exiting the restroom, took her seat as Morgan did the same.

"That leaves the four of us," Hotch said.

"I don't need to see the details anymore. I've been seeing it my sleep for three nights."

Dave added, "I'm not far behind. I'll hold the laptop down for Hotch and Prentiss, while you do the briefing. Give me something to concentrate on."

Matt smiled at Hotch. "I think we've got a plan."

"Everyone," Hotch said. "Please get seated and prepared for a rough ride."

Matt added, "If you grabbed a bottled water, please put it securely in your seat so that it can't bounce around." He went to the forward cabin and grabbed one for himself, secured the fridge door and doubled checked all of the galley's cabinets. Hotch went the aft galley and did the same.

Garcia looked at JJ. "Turbulence? I've never done turbulence."

"It'll be fine Penelope. Just buckle your seatbelt."

Reid started in. "Turbulence rarely causes planes to crash. What we …."

"Matthew!" Rossi barked. "I swear to God if you don't shut that kid up…."

"Got it big dog," Matt said as he stared down Reid. Reid gave him a sly smile and a wink. Matt looked at Ashley and shook his head. "And my wife wonders why I'm starting to get grey hair."

JJ and Garcia shared a laugh as Ashley looked at them and Hotch and Matt made their way to their seats. JJ whispered, "We'll fill you in later," as she added a wink.

Ashley smiled, happy to be back this family. Turbulence and all.

###

**A/N: 1600 P is 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue in Washington, DC, otherwise known as the address for the White House. DOD is the Department of Defense. Benjamin Franklin is the picture on the US $100 bill. Kennedy is JFK Airport in New York City.**


	8. Chapter 8 Team Briefing

Chapter 8 – Team Briefing

As the team began to get settled in for their rough ride, along with the briefing, Hotch handed his briefcase back to Matt to get it secured along the port bulkhead in the compartment next to Matt's seat. As he started to sit down to his legal pad of case notes, the jet jostled for the first time. He quickly sat down and buckled his seatbelt. Matt pulled the CD out from his briefcase for the case presentation and secured them both. Rossi did the same for he and Emily's and grabbed the laptop for dear life. Matt and Prentiss just exchanged looks. Hotch looked around and noticed the team was ready with their iPads and note paper and nodded to Matt.

Matt loaded the CD in his laptop. The presentation came up on the monitors and laptops.

"How'd you get my program Celtic Cobra?" Garcia demanded.

"I've got game," Matt responded. Looking at Hotch's iPad, he added, "but obviously not enough game to get the files to the iPads." JJ swung the laptop to face Garcia and the tech's fingers flew across the keyboard. Less than a minute later, they were ready.

Hotch was about to start, when Chuck came over the intercom. "Cob, are you all secure back there?"

Matt looked to the panel above his head and pushed a button. "Yeah Chuck, we're set."

"Good, 'cause we're entering the soup." Dave gripped the laptop tighter.

Matt bowed his head in prayer. "Come Lord Jesus, be our guest…."

"What the hell are you doing Taylor?"

"Just covering a prayer for you since you're _extremely_ busy with that laptop," Matt smiled devilishly.

"First off," Dave growled. "That's a common table prayer, used before eating. Secondly, a Protestant one. If you haven't noticed, I'm Catholic…" He noticed Hotch giving him the glare.

Dave paused, looked at Hotch, then at Matt. He looked him squarely in the eye. "Paybacks are a bitch my friend. And btw, how in the hell does a good Irish kid from Chicago become a Protestant?"

Matt smiled. "You marry a beautiful Protestant woman."

"Whose family has a boat load of money."

"Rossi, trust me; the last thing I checked out on that woman was her finances. I'm a Marine, remember?" They both smiled at each other.

While Hotch appreciated what the two of them were doing to get the team relaxed, he jumped in before things got out of hand. "Let's get started."

Matt touched a key on the laptop and a picture of a young, blonde woman in an Air Force uniform appeared. "Last Wednesday morning, the body of 22 year old Samantha West, an Airman first class from West Des Moines, Iowa, was discovered in the a side street off what is known at Ramstein as "The Village". This area is the main hub for those personnel living in the barracks/dorms. Shops, restaurants, movies, work out facilities etc. all connected by a weather controlled underground tunnel system. Basically, all these personnel can leave their quarters and not have to go outside to use these amenities. She was strangled by what the ME thinks is a soft cloth; like a scarf or something along that nature, sexually assaulted post-mortem and her panties were missing."

"If they don't have to go outside for amenities, how do they get back and forth from their duty assignments? Prentiss questioned.

"Ramstein has a significant bus system that runs throughout the base. Most of the drivers are German nationals," Matt answered. He briefed them on the remaining five victims.

"This unsub did a double and then a single?" Derek questioned.

"Yes," Hotch answered. "That tells us this unsub in on a mission; and the signature is the same."

"The panties are trophies," Seaver noted, looking again at the victims. "And I've figured out why I got called in." She was a striking resemblance to them all. "I may be bait."

"Yes Ashley, you're right. I'm just hoping, fervently, it doesn't come down to that," Matt said.

"In the meantime Ashley, you're an extra well-trained voice, which we need. I don't have to tell all of you the pressure is on. We've got to bring this one home ASAP," Hotch said. The team paused and now began to understand the true scope of the case they were getting. While the body count was not as high as they faced before, no case they ever encountered had more significance. Yes, all victims of heinous crimes deserved a resolution. However, these victims were voluntarily serving their country. The team went heads down into the initial profile.

"I think we all can agree, given the sexual assault, that our unsub is male," Hotch said.

"And, as Ashley pointed out, he's definitely got a type," Morgan added.

"What I keep hitting on is the different kill times," JJ added. "This guy is all over the map."

"There's no pattern to it," Reid added. The team began to notice the turbulence was beginning to lessen.

"That's what makes this so difficult," Matt said. "A military base does not run like a three shift factory. Any personnel can serve a duty shift at any time."

Dave began to loosen his grip on the laptop and looked Matt in the eye. "You have to tell them."

"God dammit it's just a theory."

"That, number one, you believed in enough that you shared it with me. And number two, has its merits."

"And if I'm wrong and lead us down the wrong path…."

"You've got a solid theory and Garcia to quickly sort it out, once we get there. It's worth the mention, but doesn't have to be the team's focal point. I'll say it again. Your theory has merit and should be explored."

"Matt?" Hotch asked.

"After I started getting the reports, I hit on the same thing Jayje did. The different kill times. While these personnel work all different shifts, there is a weekly rotation to their shifts. It's just the day and starting times vary." Dave nodded at him to continue.

"However, unlike Reid, I noticed a pattern. What I didn't include in my briefing about Ramstein is that they have four very specifically equipped C-130's that are called 'Halo Flights'." He paused.

"Those flights are outfitted C-130's that basically are a flying hospital. More importantly, an ICU ward. When severely wounded personnel are stabilized enough in the forward area hospitals, the next goal is to get them to highest level medical care possible. That's five clicks down the road at Landstuhl Regional Medical Center; the US Army's premier hospital base, besides Sam Houston."

"Sam Houston?" Prentiss asked.

"Fort Sam Houston. The US Army Hospital there has one of the best burn units in the world," Reid added. The team waited for more statistics to come out his mouth and got none. They all looked at him. "Whaaatttt? I want to hear more about Cob's theory."

"Those flights run on an absolute rigid schedule. Weather delays, nothing. For the non-piloting personnel on those flights, if the flight is delayed at either end, TS: suck it up and face your next shift on less sleep. But they can get away with that because the travel time to the forward areas is a minimum of nine hours. Plenty of time to get a good nap in before you get busy."

"TS?" Morgan asked.

Dave answered. "As they say in the Russian Marines, toughski shitski." They all smiled.

Hotch looked at Matt. "You think our unsub is part of that equation?"

"I think it merits a look," Matt answered.

"So do I," Rossi added.

Matt held up his hand-drawn time grid. "What I don't know is the exact schedule of these flights and their crews. I do know this," he added pointing to his grid. "The flight pattern times, or more specifically, when the crew is back here with off time, and if I've got them figured right, correlate to these kill times. But like I said, until we get Garcia into their system, I won't know that for a fact." The turbulence began subside more.

Hotch jotted something on his legal pad and pushed it towards Rossi and Taylor. "Now or later?" they read.

They both knew what he was asking. Dave and Matt looked at each other and then Hotch. They both shook their heads. Prentiss, clueless to what they were discussing, just shrugged.

"What I don't get," Morgan commented, "is how the Pentagon brass didn't know about this sooner." Hotch looked at Matt.

"Like anything else in that world, Derek, it's not what you know, but who you know. Colonel Meacham, the Provost Officer of the base, think of him as the sheriff, has a connection at the Pentagon. His brother-in-law is a one-star and the COS, sorry, Chief of Staff to the Air Force's top pencil and paperclip counter. Neither of them are certainly not E-Ring material, but he has access. He's been blocking the reports."

JJ, completely understanding how things worked at the Pentagon, simply asked, "Why?"

"Because of me," Rossi said.

"You?" Prentiss said.

"Yeah; 18 years ago, I got called in to work a case on an Air Force base in Texas. They had a serial. And remember, this was before we had to be 'invited' to join a case. The lead investigator was a newly minted 2nd Lieutenant by the name of Meacham, and none too happy that I showed up on his doorstep. He thought I didn't have a clue about how the military operated," Dave finished as he smiled at Prentiss.

Matt took over. "Meacham, by the second victim, knew he had a serial. But he wants to solve it himself, knowing the BAU is lurking in the background if the higher ups got wind of the case."

"So that explains the return to active duty, Matt?"

"As usual Doc, you're spot one. The garb is more for show and won't fool Meacham. However, since my orders are official, Meacham will get that info from his contact. But it just may buy us some leeway with one or two of his investigators. That's all we need."

"Good call," JJ added. Garcia and Ashley shared a smile, while Reid nodded his head in approval.

"Two more things to add about Ramstein; a US military base in a foreign country is like being in the US. The Military Police have jurisdiction and are regulated by the UCMJ; the Uniform Code of Military Justice as well as the Constitution. And our cell phones will work. They've got towers that cover the base."

"So why the passports" Ashley asked.

"Once we step off that base," Hotch explained, "we are on German soil. And since we don't have our suspect pool narrowed, the German nationals that work on the base are part of that pool. If we have to go off base, we are like any other American citizen in their country."

Just then, Chuck pinged over the intercom system. "From the cockpit. We've cleared the major portion of the soup. Cob, you can get the team up and get 'Operation Nap' going. Just be a little careful walking around the cabin. We could still bump a bit."

"Operation Nap?" Morgan questioned.

Matt looked at Hotch. "Anything else we need to discuss?"

Hotch looked at Dave, who shook his head. "No. As Matt said on the tarmac, there's a reason to the seating." Prentiss bored him in the eye.

"We've all been on duty," glancing at his watch, "for over 12 hours. We need to hit the ground at Ramstein running. That means another long day. As Dave said to all of you in the initial briefing, Matt and I are not taking the H1N2 thing lightly. We need some rest."

"Once Chuck and Angie have cleared us into open air, we're all bedding down," Matt added.

"Compliments of Matt, who hammered the Director over the head," Rossi added, knowing Strauss was frowning in her seat, but he didn't give a shit. "That's why we have this ride."

As Hotch and Matt rose from their seats, Morgan joined them and gave Matt a high five. "Good call Cob."

"A needed call; I won't take a sick team into a case site, far less our office," Hotch said.

"You're really serious about this Hotch. We've operated on far less."

"I know that Derek; but some sleep can't hurt. And you didn't read Matt's assessment closely on that point. It's a real threat, and I won't mess with it."

Morgan sheepishly smiled. "Guess I sorta glossed over that part." Hotch, Matt and Dave, who now was also in the aisle, looked intently at Morgan. "Maybe I should have?"

"Ya think kid," Rossi merely said.

###

**A/N: There are five "layers" to the US Pentagon, which is the main office building for the military. E-Ring is the inner most layer from the outside, which houses the highest ranking officers. For a prospective, the 9/11 attack at the Pentagon penetrated the A-Ring and part of the B-Ring. "Clicks" is kilometers in military language.**


	9. Chapter 9 Nap Time

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They are appreciated!**

**Since my "2 for" earlier this week fell into tech problems, in honor of it's officially being new CM episode Wednesday (at least in my part of the world), let's try this again! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Nap Time

As the chop subsided even more, Matt noted the jet making a very soft turn to the starboard side of the plane. Chuck and Angie were putting their flight plan into motion. The intercom pinged. "From the flight deck; Cob, how's the briefing coming?"

Matt reached across the top of the seats he and Hotch were sharing as he touched the button. "Just finishing."

"Then we're going to turn out the overhead lights. We heard some flak from a jet going by that we're flying with them on. So y'all might want to turn on the lights above your seats. And Matt, we need you front and center."

"Be right there." Matt reached to turn on his and Hotch's light. The rest of the team did the same as the overhead lights flicked off, leaving only the bulkhead lights to illuminate the cabin.

As Matt made his way towards the cockpit and Hotch and Rossi advised the team to once again use the facilities, Matt reached into the coat closet and pulled out Reid's crutches. He walked to Reid. "I don't need…"

"Reid, in fifteen minutes I want this entire team down, with the lights out. But with this enclosed space, what you don't think you have to do now, you may change your mind. I won't let you, or anyone else for that matter, wake the rest of this team. Go," Matt nodded to the forward restroom. That got them all thinking.

Garcia come out of her seat and put her hand in the small of Matt's back. "That's getting me moving youngster," she said to Reid. Matt smiled at her as he headed to the cockpit. Angie had the door open, waiting for him.

"Another problem?" is all he said to them.

"No, just some advice. Air traffic control is going to push us to forty-three two so we can straight shot it to merry ol' England. But given where we are geographically, the altitude, and our flying speed, the temp is going to drop back in that cabin a bit. The engines merely can't keep up. There are twenty blankets back there and only ten of you. I'd get them handed out if I was you."

"Thanks Chuck. How about you two? Are you going to grab some shut eye?"

"We've got our own blankets and yes, after the team is done with the restrooms, we're both going to use them and then get a couple hours each before we enter into European air space. What time do you want the wakeup call for the team?"

"An hour before we land should do it. I'll have the ear piece in. Just wake me up about fifteen minutes before that. I'll get the forward galley coffee going for the both of you. And thanks for everything; get some rest."

"You're welcome; give us a shout when you want to put the lights out on Broadway." Matt nodded at him and left the cockpit.

Garcia was coming out of the restroom and Reid heading in, as Matt started towards the cabin. He noticed Morgan leaving the restroom in the rear, with Rossi entering. "Derek, I could use your help in getting this done."

"Whatca need man?" as he came up the aisle, scooting around Prentiss and Hotch.

"I'm going to set up these seats for the four of them to stretch out. If you could do the same with yours and Chief Strauss', we'll get done quicker, including me."

Derek put a hand on his shoulder. "Lead the troops Colonel," he said as he flashed Matt his big smile. Matt just shook his head and showed Morgan how to convert the two top of seats that JJ and Garcia were sharing, identical to where Strauss was sitting, into room for them to stretch out. Reid had re-joined them while Ashley headed into the restroom. JJ was milling about, waiting for her turn.

"Whoa, this ride has got that feature?" Morgan commented, as he looked at the two seats, with the bottom portion around the feet, now pulled up, each with an indentation to fit around the table leg. The seat portion lowered so they could get their legs under the upper half of JJ's seat, he moved back to an angle. He did the same to Garcia's. It wasn't exactly a bed but, as Matt said, room to stretch out and get their legs elevated.

"Stick with me kid; we ride in style. Especially on the Director's bill," Matt smiled. He nodded his head at the seats that Reid and Ashley were sharing. Matt opened a drawer on the bulkhead and pulled out a couch portion that linked the two seats. While he leaned Ashley's seat back, Morgan did the same to Reid's.

"How come I get to share with the long-legged one?" Reid asked.

"Because your legs are just about as long as mine," Seaver noted, coming out of the restroom. Morgan and Matt started to get Reid settled, with Matt grabbing his crutches and setting them alongside his seat.

"Everyone," Matt announced. "I will not have a David Bloom on my watch. Everyone takes their shoes off and gets their legs elevated." Reid slipped off his shoes, as Ashley did the same. Ashley shook her head at Reid's mismatched socks.

"And Derek," Matt said, as he opened the overhead bin above Ashley's head, "the temp is going to drop in here a bit. We've got 20 blankets for 10 people. You've got the other 10 above your head. Let's get them passed out, along with the pillows." Morgan moved to the back and got his and Strauss' "beds" set, as Emily was coming out of the restroom. Strauss followed her in.

Dave, noting Matt's lesson, already had his feet up, sans shoes and chair leaning back, with his suit coat draped over the top of the seat and pulled the blankets Morgan had gave him around himself. He punched the pillow twice and rolled to his left side. Prentiss walked up.

"How come I have to share with the worst three snorers of this team?"

JJ laughed as she climbed in. "RHIP." Emily flipped her off, sat down, slid her shoes off and got her seat to match Rossi's. She threw the blankets over her legs, and pulled them up around her shoulders, as JJ did the same. JJ looked at Garcia, who was already conked out.

Soon it was just Hotch and Matt. Hotch headed aft and Matt went forward. They both exited the restrooms about the same time and shut the overhead light off in the galley. Matt checked on the four up front, shutting the lights off above their heads. He gently pulled the blankets on Reid up over his shoulder. Hotch did the same, helping Strauss pull the blankets up over her shoulders. Morgan stretched out completely, having the only berth that accommodated his height and rolled to face the bulkhead. Hotch did the same to his blankets and shut out their seat lights. Hotch reached for the ones above Prentiss and Rossi.

Prentiss, her body turned to face the aisle and her back to Rossi, looked at Hotch. "I swear to God Hotch," she whispered, "if you have socks with holes in them, you're sleeping on the floor." Rossi shook with laughter.

Hotch looked her in the eye. "If your eyes are shut, how will you know?" Rossi shook more and Matt gave Hotch a fist bump. Emily pulled a hand out from under the blankets to give the two of them _her_ salute.

Matt took off his polished shoes and set them along the cabinet between Garcia and Morgan's seats. Hotch did the same and put his suit coat over the top of his seat and loosed his tie, collar and sleeves. Matt climbed in, took two of the three pillows he put there for himself, and shoved them into the right side of the seat along the armrest. He pulled the lever up, joining his seat with Dave's. Hotch shut out the light above his head and climbed into his seat and made himself comfortable.

Matt reached into the armrest and pulled out an earpiece with a mic, attached the cord and connected to into a port in the area, and put it in his left ear. He reached to the cockpit intercom button in the armrest. He quietly said, "Broadway is done for the night." He shut his light off and rolled to his left side as he stretched around the right side of Dave. The cabin, except for the safety lights in the aisle, went dark.

###

**A/N: David Bloom was one of the "stars" of NBC News, one the US major TV networks (like CBS). When the second Iraq War started after 9/11, being the true news reporter that he was, Bloom requested an assignment to be embedded with American troops. However, because of the long ride and being in a cramped seat with his legs down, he suffered a pulmonary aneurism. Despite the heroic efforts of the US Army medics traveling with the group, he passed away at an age too young. As a former journalist, I salute his courage in wanting to be at the front lines to cover the story; I mourn the loss of an excellent reporter; and I mention his name to honor his wife and family that still miss him. RIP David Bloom.**


	10. Chapter 10 Breakfast and Confessions

Chapter 10 – Breakfast and Confessions

"Cockpit to Cob," Chuck intoned. Matt barely stirred.

Twenty seconds later, Chuck repeated the call. "Cockpit to Cob; I can do Reveille if I have to." Matt woke up to those words, pushed the blanket off his right shoulder and touched the intercom button in the armrest to signal he got the message. He rubbed his hand across his face and listened. The rest of the team was still out. He smiled as he pushed the blanket down to his waist and reached for his brief case, pulled out his toilet kit and set it in his lap. He reached into Hotch's and did the same, setting the kit on the table.

He nudged Hotch, who was quietly snoring. Matt gave him another nudge and he stirred. Hotch did the same thing as Matt, rubbing his hand across his face and then looked at his watch. It glistened in the dark to say it was 5:45 am, Ramstein time. Matt quietly lowered his foot rest.

Hotch looked at Matt, who just nodded towards the aisle. He gently lowered his foot rest and silently moved his legs away from Emily. Matt uncurled his around Dave, avoiding the table leg and put them on the floor. Hotch rose out of his seat, grabbing his toilet kit. He shrugged at Matt in the dark. Matt nodded forward and started his way there, while Hotch silently moved to the back restroom.

Matt, forever a Marine, pulled out a small flashlight from his toilet kit and got a pot of coffee brewing for Chuck and Angie. He paused a second to get his bearings a little more. As he silently entered the restroom to the beginning aromas of the coffee, he could feel the jet gently starting to descend.

He tugged off his sweater, followed by the uniform shirt and hung them on the door hook. He got the water gently running in the sink to get it warm as he used the toilet. He quickly shaved, brushed his teeth, and re-donned his uniform shirt, rolling up the sleeves in his usual fashion, noting that the cabin was beginning to warm up. He grabbed his sweater and kit, flushed the toilet and quietly opened the door.

As he exited in his socks, Angie was already standing by the coffee pot, waiting for it to finish. Matt whispered to her, "I just need a cup for Hotch and I; the rest is all yours."

Angie silently loosened the secure lock on a cupboard door, pulled out two coffee cups and handed them to Matt. He set one down on the cupboard as he filled the second with a bit of water from the sink in the galley. The coffee pot finished and Angie filled both the cups, and then added the rest of the brew to the extra-large mugs that she and Chuck brought on each trip. She smiled her thanks and moved into the cockpit. JJ began to stir.

Matt started a second pot, as he heard Hotch starting the first in the aft galley. Matt looked across the cabin and showed Hotch he had a cup for him. Hotch gestured up to the galley light. Matt nodded, signaling it was time to get the rest of them up and rolling. They both snapped on the lights.

As Matt silently started to pad out of the galley area, carrying his kit, sweater and two cups of coffee, JJ looked at him and whispered, "Please tell me one of those is for me."

"Sorry Jayje, the boss man has dibs on the other one," Matt whispered back. "But if you roll out and get going, you'll get the next cup." JJ reached for her toilet kit in her briefcase as Matt paused again, and whispered. "You," nodding at Garcia, "get to wake her up." JJ stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed out of her seat and made her way to the restroom. Matt smiled broadly and made his way towards Hotch, who was shaking Morgan out his slumber.

Morgan groaned as he rolled to his back with his legs reaching towards the back wall of the cabin. The galley light hitting him directly in the eyes, he slid his hand over them and swore underneath his breath. He took a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the light and then swung his legs to the floor. Looking at Hotch getting the cup of coffee from Matt, he quietly asked, "What the hell time is it?"

"Oh dark thirty," Matt whispered as he laid his sweater over his seatback. Chief Strauss woke and rolled over to sit upright, letting out a yawn. Morgan grabbed his kit and head for the restroom.

Strauss whispered, "What does a girl need to do to get a cup of coffee around here?"

"Wait for it to finish brewing," Hotch whispered back. He and Matt looked at each other. "I'm not waking them," nodding at Prentiss and Rossi.

"Neither am I," Matt whispered, smiling at Hotch. "The joys of command," he said as he raised his cup in a salute to Hotch and took another sip of the brown elixir. Hotch glared at him as Strauss gently laughed.

"Emily," Hotch said rubbing her shoulder, while Matt moved to get Reid and Seaver up.

He shook her shoulder again. Emily's eyes shot open. "Oh my God; it's my worst nightmare. I'm waking up next to Rossi." Strauss, Hotch and Matt couldn't contain their laughter. The rest of them woke to sounds of laughter, except for Dave. He continued to gently snore.

As they all finally got up, Garcia and Rossi being the last, the rest milled about the cabin. Matt reached for the intercom button to the cockpit. "What's up," Angie answered.

Matt shared with the two of them the story about Prentiss waking up and then said, "Hey Ang, can you put on the monitors where we are?"

"Sure thing Cob." Less than five seconds later, the team saw that they we just beginning to cross the English Channel to "Fortress Europa". Matt nodded at JJ, who was aware of what Garcia had in her grocery bags when she boarded the jet.

By the time that Garcia and Rossi joined the group, a small brunch, but in the eyes of the team, a feast, was laid out on the four top table. They all enjoyed the orange and apple juice, milk (Garcia knowing Matt's stomach), blueberry and lemon poppy seed muffins, as well as bananas and apples. JJ, being the "mom" put a roll of paper towels on the table as well.

Strauss looked at one the apples but hesitated, which Matt noticed. "Ma'am?"

"Bridge work; I can't handle a whole apple."

Matt grabbed an apple for her. He reached into his right pocket as Morgan shook his head. "Cob, don't." Matt pulled out a knife and looked around.

"Weapon," he said, as he touched a part of the knife and a very sharp blade about four inches long, which curved to narrow at the point, sprang out. Morgan shook his head more. He began to crave the apple for Strauss, much like he would for the kids.

"Agent Taylor, is that an authorized Bureau weapon," Strauss asked. Morgan rolled his eyes.

Matt looked her directly in the eyes. "No ma'am, it's not. But my first job with this team is their security. And in _my_ worst nightmares," he paused to look at Emily, smiling, "an unsub has a member of this team with a no shot option by any of us. But they're good enough to get me within thirty feet to the back of that unsub." He paused, giving Strauss the perfectly quartered apple. He took a piece of paper towel to clean the blade. "At that range, this baby," he motioned at the knife, "I plant between the T2 and T3 disks into unsubs' spinal cord. Unsub is down, team member is OK, and we all walk away happy campers and drink beer." Strauss digested his words.

"Just don't bring that out when the Director is around."

"I don't intend to ma'am." The team laughed as they continued to share their breakfast and made small talk. Matt noted that as they crossed into France, they flew over the beaches of Normandy. He and Dave talked D-Day history, with Reid adding his usual facts. The intercom pinged.

"From the flight deck," Chuck said. "First off, Garcia you rock. Thanks for the breakfast." The team had shared their bounty with their two diligent pilots, before starting themselves. "Here's your reward. If you look out the windows of the left side of the jet, the City of Lights is approaching on the horizon."

Reid sat down in his seat, and Ashley did the same, handing Reid his cup of coffee and breakfast. Garcia peered over her shoulder while munching on her muffin. Less than a minute later, the lights of the Eiffel Tower appeared on the horizon. JJ wrapped an arm around Emily. "You good?"

"Yeah, I am now," she smiled at her best friend. They shared an embrace as Hotch and Matt enjoyed the moment as well. Rossi took a sip of his coffee, looked at Strauss, and winked at her. She nodded her head to him and smiled. Morgan took the scene in, then moved up to see the view, with an arm wrapped around Garcia's shoulder.

"Too cool mama." She simply nodded as she put her arm around his waist.

Erin looked out her window, as Hotch and Matt took a peek. "John and I honeymooned there," she commented.

Hotch smiled. "So did Haley and me. It was our wedding gift from her parents."

"Ditto," Matt said smiling.

Dave shrugged. "I got hauled there too many times by three ex-wives." Hotch and Matt looked at each other and just shook their heads.

"Maybe they were trying to tell you something David," Strauss said as she looked at Rossi, with a Cheshire cat grin.

"What the hell did I do to you Erin?"

"I think the bigger question is, what did you do to me lately?" The grin continued. Hotch and Matt thoroughly enjoyed the moment, not unnoticed by Rossi, as Emily and JJ merely giggled. The rest of team shared glances.

As the jet continued to descend and the team enjoyed the view, the intercom pinged. "Flight deck," Angie announced. "Cob we need you up here ASAP." Matt gulped down the last of his apple juice, grabbed his coffee cup, adding some more milk, before quickly making his way forward. He paused quickly to add some decaf to his half full of milk coffee cup.

Strauss nodded at Hotch, looking at Matt. "Horribly bad stomach." She nodded at the info. By the time Matt got to the cockpit, Angie had the door open.

"We've got a huge problem." Matt stood in the doorway, his cup of coffee in his right hand, away from the technology of the cockpit and nodded his head for her to continue. "We're already in the slot; the flight pattern to get us on the ground at Ramstein. But we're hearing a lot of VFR chatter from not one, but two 'Halo flights' to KCM flight control as well, complaining about us. We've got the priority slot to land, and they've got heavy fog on the ground, so they're only operating one runway. What the hell are these 'Halo flights'?"

Matt straightened up. "Get of us out of that slot." Angie looked at him. "Now!" Chuck, at the controls, looked over his shoulder as well at Matt. "Those two Halo flights are bringing in severely wounded service personnel from the two forward areas. And they are a bigger priority than us, and this case. Get us out."

Chuck didn't hesitate. "KCM flight control; this Victor Zulu Bravo four six niner Tango, requesting priority clearance to leave current flight path to let the two Halo's behind us land first." He and Angie listened to their headsets.

Angie pulled her mic down from her mouth. "Get the team down, now. We're about to do some fancy flying." Matt grabbed the door shut and swiftly walked back the cabin.

"Please, all of you. Get in your seats and get your belts buckled."

"Problems" Garcia asked, looking at him slightly panicked.

"Yes," Matt smiled, "but not that kind. Please grab your coffees and breakfasts and get buckled. I'll explain once we're seated." They grabbed their stuff and headed for their sets. Morgan and Prentiss quickly got the juice and milk containers in the aft fridge, and took their seats. The engines of the jet whined and the plane began to rise.

"What's going on," Rossi inquired.

"We were in the slot for our approach to Ramstein when Chuck and Angie heard some radio traffic. There are two halos flights behind us, and because of fog, only one runway is open. I told them those flights are a bigger priority than us, so we're giving up our landing spot to get them down first."

"Good call," Hotch said, as the plane started to bank to the right.

"From the cockpit," Chuck said. "They're going to move us around a bit and then we're going to slide in behind the halos. We should be landing in the forty five minutes. In the meantime, enjoy the view you'll be getting in a few minutes."

Hotch looked at Matt to see him lost in thought. "Were you on one of those flights?"

Matt just nodded.

###

**A/N: Reveille is the bugle call that is used to announce to US military personnel that it is morning.**


	11. Chapter 11 Sightseeing and War Stories

Chapter 11 – Sightseeing and War Stories

"How'd you get the promotion so soon before you jumped," Hotch asked.

"The last three times we practiced, we did it at night to simulate what we were going into. The last time, 24 hours before our actual jump, the CO hit the ground coming off the chopper, took a step and landed into a hole, breaking his leg in two places. I was the XO and next in line to lead the company."

"Why did you change the plan of attack 12 hours before you jumped," Dave inquired. It was obvious to Matt that he also had read his background for the MOH.

"Because we practiced in the desert every day for 34 days, landing outside a mock simulation of the small village we were supposed to take," Matt said waving his left hand, making his gold wedding band glisten in the sun coming through the windows. "At the end of each time, the Kuwaiti locals standing on the perimeter would applaud us. Do you think for one second Dave there wasn't some people in that crowd feeding intel to the IRG?"

"IRG," Prentiss questioned.

"Iraqi Republican Guard," Matt answered.

Dave shook his head. "Military planners," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"And then you all wonder why I wanted to get the hell out of that very situation. It's one thing to lead troops into combat. It's another to stupidly plan to put those troops in that situation."

"So you knew they would be waiting for all of you in that position in the actual village and did an end around," Dave smiled. Matt pointed at him.

"Made a bunch of Army chopper pilots very happy. They didn't want to get shot to hell either," Matt noted. "I knew my company and how good they were. This village was less than 200 people. We cut it into three areas, with each platoon clearing their area moving hard and fast and came up on the backside of the resistance that was waiting for us just outside the village in less than thirty minutes. It was supposed to be a turkey shoot the higher ups told us; just a bunch of boys and old men. They had not one, but two companies of IRG waiting for us; which means we were outmanned two to one. But because the choppers came in low, nap of the earth, they never knew we were behind them."

Rossi looked at Matt and quietly asked. "What did you get hit with?"

"Mortar." Matt smirked. "Heard the SOB coming." He perfectly imitated the "whoosh" sound of a mortar round coming out the tube. Rossi cringed as Matt took a sip of his coffee.

Emily looked at him. "A sound you never forget?" Rossi just nodded at her. She looked at Matt, and dared to broach the unspeakable subject. "MOH Cob?"

Matt looked at her. "I was doing my job; nothing more." Yet, Matt knew that wouldn't shake her off.

"A bunch of people thought otherwise."

"Idiots; the majority of who have never served a day in the field. Emily, I was doing my job. Through Garcia's snooping you've read all the reports. Let it go."

The team looked at each other. Knowing what this man put on the line for all of them, most importantly, leaving a wife and three kids behind if necessary (which came close twice: why they wore Kevlar), they better understood him. His job was taking care of them and it was all in a day's work for him.

Yet Hotch knew his partner too well and went back to the original story. "What happened when you got wounded?" Just then the German/Italian/French Alps began to appear through the cabin windows as a vibrant clear day, away from the Rhine River valley, was dawning over the region.

"While we had the jump on them, we were still out numbered. I set up a hard line of the platoons and they went to work and did their jobs. But one of the squads got over anxious, exposed themselves and got pinned down. I told my XO, Jake Manning, to hold the line steady and ran up to help support them, grabbing an extra machine gun crew of two and a sniper to back me. And I got one of mortar crews working. We worked our way up to the exposed platoon. After nearly an hour of close range combat, they snuck a mortar team up and started to zero in our position. Thank God they had horrible spotters. I was getting the last person out of the position when I heard it coming and took off with him."

While looking at the majestic beauty of that pristine view, the team heard the horrors of war. "When a mortar round hits close, the concussion of the round hitting the ground sends a human body through the air. Then the fun part starts, sending shrouds of fragmented, screaming hot metal through the air."

"Ahhh the lovely human invention known as shrapnel," Dave commented. Matt just nodded at him.

"I hit the ground on my right hip, shattering it. I got bounced to other side, breaking my left shoulder and collar bone. My helmet, when it hit, smashed down over my head, leaving this one," Matt said as he traced the scar around his left eye and cheek bone.

The team all looked out the window, to balance what they were hearing. "I was lying on the deck, trying to shake the cobwebs out of my head." Looking at Hotch, "You remember that feeling." Hotch nodded his head. "That's when I lifted my head up and seen about seven inches of metal sticking out of my abdomen just below my flak jacket." Matt paused, and then smiled. "I remember thinking; _Mama Taylor's baby boy is in deep shit here_. But as my head is starting to clear, I feel this stinging, burning sensation behind my ear. Now the only thing working of my left arm was my hand, and my arm was wrapped around my upper chest. So I'm able to reach behind my ear and pull out the damn piece of shrapnel that was bugging me. I'm looking at it when Woodrow rolls up on me."

"Woodrow," Rossi asked.

"Our company corpsman; best damn kid in the outfit. And I mean kid." Rossi noticed Matt smiling at the memory.

"A side story there, Matt?"

Matt nodded as he smiled broader. "Dave, this kid came out of the Louisiana bayou at the ripe old age of 16. Got a deferment from the governor himself because he was the oldest of eight, and a tropical storm had wiped out the family's two biggest sources of income. The governor happened to visit their home after the storm that took out the still and the chicken coops. In that order."

Dave quietly laughed. "And you know how it is with kids out of the bayou. Great mama was a healer…." Dave nodded. "But this kid was good; turned 19 the day before we jumped." Matt paused to look at the scenery out the window. "He's talking to me but I really can't hear what he's saying at first. Meanwhile, I take the shrapnel and tossed it into the sand."

"Wait a sec; you pulled a piece of shrapnel out of the back of your head?" Morgan incredulously asked.

"Yeah, it was bugging the hell out of me and it was in the soft tissue behind my ear. Anyway, Wood grabs my hand and gets my attention. Now you've got to understand one thing about this kid. JJ, you know I think the world of Will. But when this kid opened his mouth, he made Will sound like a Harvard professor." They all laughed at that.

"He leans next to my good ear as he's checking me over and asks, 'Sir did you become an officer to become a pin cushion?'" Matt perfectly drawls. "I start to swear at him and he hammers both my thighs with a morphine Syrette because I'm thrashing around so bad with the pain. The thing about getting it in the thigh, and with your adrenaline pumping, it goes to your head pretty fast. And the ground is literally shaking as Schwarzkopf's tanks are blowing by our position to take on the IRG. By the time they got me to the evac chopper, I was higher than a kite"

Aaron arched an eyebrow at him. "Hotch; I'm talking Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Lucy, I'm home," Matt said mimicking Desi Arnaz from the old _I Love Lucy_ Show and started to laugh. "The evac chopper is just lifting-off, _bang_ the side gets hit and the round comes through," Matt continues, laughing more. "The crew is diving for cover, the pilots are swearing to get the bleep out of here, and I'm laughing my ass off at all of them. They look at me lying on the deck of the chopper and I tell them 'Hell, boys that was just a 50 cal round'." Dave, Hotch and Morgan joined his laughter.

Garcia pipes up. "How can you laugh about that?"

"Garcia, a 50 cal round through the side of helicopter leaves a hole bigger than the size of silver dollar," Rossi explained. The rest join the laughter, getting the joke that Matt was that buzzed.

"There's only one thing wrong with getting morphine that fast; you crash just as fast. I'm lying on a gurney in the field hospital while they're prepping me for surgery. I look over and they are literally hosing out the surgical bay from the last one, so they can get me in there."

"Well, you did have that piece of shrapnel in your guts," Dave noted.

"Dave they pulled 28 pieces out of me. And the thing about shrapnel is when it enters your body it also takes in what it attracted flying through the air, specifically, sand, dirt, sand, sand, dirt, sand…..Did I mention sand?"

"You did," Emily snarked and paused. "Twenty-eight?"

Matt starts showing her the now hardly visible scars on his forearms since he had the sleeves rolled. "Stop, stop, that's enough," Emily barked.

"How many Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

Emily swung around in her seat to look at Morgan. "Seriously?" Morgan shrugged. "I made him stop at four."

"Anyway, I'm dropping like a rock from the morphine and every five seconds, someone is telling me 'hang in there Marine' and I lost it. I got out three words which I won't repeat, the senior nurse snaps her fingers and someone shoves a hypodermic in the IV."

"The next thing I remember is I'm swaying. I figured I've bought the farm since I feel like I'm in the hammock in my grandparents' backyard. I feel something touch my arm, prop an eye open to see a gorgeous redhead who tells me I'm on an Air Force C-130 heading for Germany."

"Swaying Cob?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, back then they attached the liter to flex cord from the ceiling. That way if the plane hits turbulence, you'd just sway more instead of your body getting jostled around in a bed. I don't know if they still do it that way."

"Makes sense," Reid theorized. They all waited for the rest of his usual dissertation, but got none.

"How gorgeous?" Dave wanted to know. Emily rolled her eyes and Strauss coughed.

"Oh man Dave; if I hadn't been in the shape I was, I would have chased her all over that plane." Dave proudly smiled at him. Hotch just shook his head.

"Cob," Garcia sharply intoned.

"Garcia relax; this was long before I met Abbey."

"How long were you there Matt," Strauss asked.

"I spent five weeks at Landstuhl and another 21 at Bethesda." Dave just shook his head.

"Did the other Marine you were bringing out get hurt?" Ashley asked.

"No, he was already KIA when I was bringing him out." Ashley just looked at JJ, who simply nodded her head. The rest of the team had read his citation for his actions that day and already knew that fact.

"I guess I'm with Garcia Matt. You can really laugh about some of the memories?"

"JJ, I lived. Buy me a bottle of Jack and a lottery ticket," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, count me in on _that_ one," Emily said.

The jet began to bank away from the Alps as Angie came over the intercom. "We're about 20 minutes away from starting our final approach if you want to get up and take care of your coffee cups and make some last minute prep. Current ground temperature at Ramstein is 17˚." The team groaned.

"Now do you understand why we asked you to dress warm?" Hotch said looking at them.

They all rose and got the galleys secured for landing while grabbing a last sip of coffee or juice. Sharing memories was over; it was time to go to war with another monster.

###

**A/N: CO is the Company Commander. He/she is the boss of that group. XO is Executive Officer or second in command. In the US Marines and Army, field battle groups are divided first into divisions. Each division is made up of **_**x**_** Regiments. In each Regiment, there are **_**x**_** Companies. The **_**x**_** numbers can vary to that point. After that, it's pretty standard. There are three platoons to each Company, with an officer in charge of each platoon. And there are three squads of approximately twelve persons each to platoon; each squad is led by a senior NCO (Non Commissioned Officer)/Sergeant.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hard Landing

**A/N: Thank you every one for the reviews!**

Chapter 12 – Hard Landing

The teamed worked flawlessly together to prepare for landing. As Hotch looked around, he grabbed his shoes and put them on, putting each of his long legs up on the armrest of his seat to get them tied. After he finished, Matt pushed up the armrest of Hotch's seat and started to reach for his shoes. Hotch waved him to sit down and reached to grab them.

Hotch picked them up, only touching the inside of the shoes, not wanting to be the one that messed with the shine. "Holy shit Matt, how can you wear these," he asked as he set them down at his partner's feet.

"Try doing a two hour ceremony in them Hotch," Matt replied.

"Or a three hour parade route," Dave added.

Matt looked at Rossi. "Now that would suck. When did you do that?"

"Ronald Reagan's second inaugural. My last official act with the USMC." Matt just shook his head.

Derek, making his way out of the galley, looked at Rossi. "You really are an old timer," he said as he smiled broadly.

"Watch your mouth kid," Dave responded with a smile. The team shared a laugh and made their way to their seats.

As the team buckled in for the landing, Erin Strauss did the same and paused to reflect. Her first time out with this team did not go well. But she had a greater understanding for this team than she did back then. Their dynamic: how well Hotchner, Taylor and Rossi worked together and with the rest of the team. And, most importantly, how all of them functioned together as a team in their professional lives, and how extremely close they were in the personal lives. She knew that they were close: Aaron's dogged pursuit, including going over her head, to keep JJ on the team, to Rossi's behind her back maneuver to get her back. Yet what she learned in these few hours with this team spoke volumes.

And the Director's words of wisdom, hell, not so gentle ass-kicking, just before he left the building in Quantico less than a day ago, still rang in her ears. "Erin, you've got the best damn team in the Bureau in your command; don't screw it up again. Let them do their jobs, with their quirks, and support them. Because if don't, I will." She wasn't about to make that mistake again.

As the jet made another soft turn to the right, Angie's gentle voice came over the intercom. "Hey gang, we're on final. Everyone buckled up?"

Matt pushed the intercom button to the cockpit. "Hang on a sec, Angie. I've got to do Mousekateer roll call." Angie could hear him checking in with the team. "We're good Ang. Put this bird down."

Strauss piped up. "Matt, do you know how the protocol will be on the ground?" She winced at the question immediately, knowing she sounded like the bureaucrat she was.

"Ma'am, I wish I did to make your life and mine easier. But I don't. So I'm going to go to the fall back position. You out first, since you're highest ranking, Hotch second. After that, it doesn't matter."

"But Matt, how do you want to play your role?"

"Thank you ma'am."

"Matt?"

"I've been rolling that through my head on how to approach that. I appreciate the leeway."

"Matt, I'm here to help. You tell me." Matt looked at Dave. He knew Rossi could read this woman better than any other person. He nodded at Matt to play along.

"In my world ma'am, I'd like to slip out after Hotch. I need to get that ground crew on the same page with how to handle our gear." Matt, in his initial assessment, did his homework. While they were landing on a US military base, their weapons would still have to be cleared by German authorities. The rest was staying on base, which made all of it under US control. "But I've got this uniform thing, so I'm still going to attract attention."

"Cob, is that something I can do?" Morgan said.

"That's a great thought Derek, but no. They'll answer to me quicker than they will to you."

"And you will be giving them how much choice?" Dave smiled.

Matt smiled back. "Exactly none, my friend. With all due respect ma'am, we're all flying in blind. We don't even know who is going to be waiting for us.

"If you had to venture a guess, Matt," Strauss inquired.

"I'm sure that the base CO, Brigadier General Miller will be there. With General Bingham involved, all orders are running from the top down from the brass. And since that starts with the Air Force COS, he'll be there." Matt paused, looked at Hotch and then Dave, with a big question on his face. Dave nodded at him. _Give her a chance_. "A Brigadier General is not going to mess with that. That wouldn't look good at his next promotion board."

"Isn't that the same for Colonel Meacham?" Strauss continued.

"You'd think it would, but I have yet to meet a Provost that doesn't think he rules the roost. And they can get away with that because most have some dirt or another on everybody. Makes for a nice little pocket ace to have."

"I didn't think it would be like that."

"Erin, just because there is a strict chain of command on these bases doesn't mean there's some slimy stuff happening in the background."

"So you're saying he'll come off like he's cooperating," Hotch observed, "when in actuality, he isn't."

"Boom," Matt replied. "Bottom line: Miller is going to have a few of his people around to assist us, I'm guessing his COS being one, to make sure we're getting what we want. But Meacham is going to work on the side to do everything he can to slow us down. So someone is going to have to handle all of that."

"And I need to be heads down with the team, not dealing with those issues," Hotch added.

"I'm here to help. Just tell me what you need when you need it."

"Thank you ma'am," Hotch replied. Her words sounded sincere and he believed her. From their looks, he got the same impression from Dave and Matt.

Angie came across the intercom. "Prepare for landing." The team looked out the windows to take in the surroundings of their new "home". All they saw was a busy Air Force base with many large buildings in the distance to one side. On the other was large complex attached to what looked like a terminal, including a sign for two major US hotel chains. The plane gently set down on the runway, rolled out and then began to taxi to its debarking spot that seemed to move away from the terminal area. As they rolled up to the spot, they noticed three Air Force sedans quietly idling in the winter cold. Less than 500 feet away, stood a two story building.

The intercom pinged again with Angie's voice. "Welcome to Ramstein Air Force Base, Germany. Local time is 7:18 am." The team all looked at their watches as they pulled off their seatbelts. Hotch and Matt quickly got out of their seats.

"That's oh-seven eighteen," Matt said. "Please get used to military time, because it's all you'll hear."

"And for those of us that don't talk military," Ashley inquired.

"Before noon put the zero in front of the single hour," Matt explained, as he walked around his and Hotch's seats to put on his sweater. "After noon, add 12 to the hour." He pulled his collar out from the sweater to show his silver eagles.

Dave stuck out his hand to Matt. "Congratulations on the promotion, Colonel. Those birds look damn good on that collar." Matt smiled his thanks as he shook Rossi's hand.

"Everyone, please get your coats on," Hotch said as he added his own congratulations.

Dave was about to say _yes mom_, and then thought better. He knew the pressure Aaron would be under the minute they stepped off the plane. As he entered the aft galley, he helped Strauss into her coat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Erin, I don't have to tell how much we're going to need you to run interference here, do I?"

"No David, you don't. Isn't that why you brought me along?" Morgan was standing to the side, starting to slide his leather coat on, tucking in a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Naww, we just thought you'd like the getaway," Rossi responded as he winked at her. Hotch, grabbing his coat, couldn't help but smile. He handed Emily her coat. The five of them got dressed and grabbed their briefcases.

In the forward galley, the rest of the team was bundling up as well, while Matt was in the cockpit talking with Chuck and Angie. He thanked them both, shook their hands and exited. He grabbed his leather uniform jacket from the closet, pulled out his cover and placed in on top of his briefcase he had sitting on the galley counter. JJ, Ashley and Garcia moved to grab their briefcases as well, as Reid donned his coat that JJ had brought to him, put his usual bag over his shoulder and rose into his crutches.

"We're going to hold for a minute or two until Angie gives us the all clear that the steps on the exit door are heated enough to take care of any icing. But still be aware, they make be slick," Matt said as he slid on his jacket and pulled on his gloves. He smiled. "There are handrails for a reason. Derek," Morgan raised his head in acknowledgement, "please take care of Doc down the steps." Matt noticed all the rest of the team had gloves or mittens as well.

"Got it Cob."

"I don't need help," Reid protested.

"As opposed to super genius making his entrance into Germany falling flat on his face," Emily snarked.

"Thank you," Matt smiled at her. Angie came out of the cockpit, bundled up in her coat and looked at Matt.

"Chuck has informed the ground crew that they are to not begin with the luggage until a rep is on ground to advise them on handling." Matt smiled.

"Angie," Chuck said from the cockpit, "we've got green light on the steps and I'm opening the hatches."

"Ready," she asked. Matt looked around and Strauss made her way into the galley, with Hotch behind her. He nodded and Angie pushed the button to open the stairway exit door and stood in the opening. "Ma'am, please be careful down the steps and good luck."

"Thank you Angie," she responded as she shook her hand. The same was replayed with Hotch. Matt exited next, pulling his cover on as he entered the crisp, German morning. Yet while Strauss and Hotch made their way to the persons exiting the vehicles, Matt made his way around the jet.

An Air Force Tech Sergeant led the crew that moved to take the luggage. Noticing Matt, he froze and offered a salute. Matt returned it with his usual precision. "Good morning Sergeant," he said as he offered his hand.

The sergeant took it saying, "Good morning sir. Welcome to Ramstein."

"Thank you sergeant; let me give you a quick lay of the land," as his team huddled around him. Matt walked over to the forward compartment and they followed. "The bags with the FBI emblem on them need to be processed with each team member for the German authorities. The rest of the luggage in this compartment needs to be forwarded to our two vehicles. They should be here by now from the consulant in Frankfurt. The luggage in the back compartments is all personal. They can meet us at our housing. Any questions?"

"No sir; seems pretty straight forward. Your field bags will be delivered inside," the sergeant motioned with his head to the building. "We'll take of the rest. And sir would your vehicles be two black SUVs?" Matt nodded. "They're here sir, on the other side of the building. We'll bring the equipment to them."

"Thank you Sergeant Gonzalez," Matt said, noticing his name on his uniform front. "We appreciate you and your crew's assistance." Matt noticed all of the crew, of airman rank smile.

"Sir, may I ask one question?" Matt nodded. "How come you aren't a typical Marine senior officer that just barks orders?"

Matt patted his chevrons and smiled. "I'm not a typical Marine senior officer." _One team down, a bigger one to go_ Matt thought.

Sergeant Gonzalez smiled brightly and then saluted. "Sir, permission to carry out your orders?"

Matt returned the salute. "Carry on." The entire crew smiled at him and got busy.

As that played out, Strauss was greeted by a one-star General. "Welcome to Ramstein Air Force Base. I'm General Walter Miller, commanding officer." He held out his hand, which she shook.

"Erin Strauss, Section Chief. This is Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU." Hotch shook his hand with the same pleasantries.

"Agents, this is Colonel Jamaal Jordane, my chief of staff. He will serve as my liaison for your team. If you need anything, please let Colonel Jordane know." Jordane shook hands with the both of them. "And this is Colonel Meacham, our Provost Officer, who is overseeing the investigation." The rest of the team had begun to gather around Hotch and Strauss.

Meacham shook their hands. Hotch introduced the rest of the team. As suspected, his introduction of David Rossi as lead profiler did not go unnoticed by Meacham. But what really caught his attention was the Marine Colonel joining the group.

"And this is Colonel Matthew Taylor," Hotch said. "Who is also SSA Taylor and Assistant Unit Chief. Colonel, this is General Miller." Matt fired off a precise Marine salute that made Rossi have to stop short from absolutely beaming. _Nice message kid_. Miller returned the salute and Hotch introduced Matt to the rest of the "welcoming party". A lithe blonde, much like JJ, wearing an Air Force officer uniform approached the group.

Matt shook hands with the officers of same rank. "And this is Captain Hardwell," Miller said. "She will take care of all of your on base needs such as housing." She shook hands with Strauss and Hotch and saluted Matt. He returned it in his usual fashion.

She nodded at Matt. "Sir, I noticed that you have the ground crew taking care of your luggage. Is there anything else I can assist with?"

"Captain, first priority please is our flight crew. They've had a long night and need some sleep. And other than our luggage meeting up with us when we get to our housing arrangements, no thank you." Meacham smirked at his polite words, which the team noticed.

"Sir, I'll take them to their quarters myself when they are ready." Matt nodded, as she handed him a business card. "I'm available day or night for all of you."

"With all due respect, and our thanks for you making the long trip, that probably won't be needed Colonel," Meacham said, cockily smiling. "We made an arrest earlier this morning."

Miller jumped in as Hotch and Matt shared a look. "While you and your MP's hard work is respected Brad, I don't think it's a problem to have these agents take a look since they are here." Every member of the team noticed the friction and body language between the two men.

"Absolutely sir," Meacham replied, his smirk still firmly on his face.

_Welcome to Germany_ the entire team thought.

_###_

**A/N: MP is Military Police. They are the Provost Marshall's staff.**


	13. Chapter 13 Wilkommen in Deutschland

Chapter 13- Willkommen in Deutschland

General Miller led them all to the two story building. Captain Hartwell got to the entrance door first, opening it to allow the team to enter in. Miller, first in, stood in the middle of a reception area as the team gathered around. They noticed some individuals around some tables, talking amongst themselves. A man separated from the group and walked towards them.

As he approached, General Miller said, "This is Karl Schroeder, head representative of the German Customs Office for the base. Herr Schroeder, this is Section Chief Strauss." Strauss shook the offered hand. "While you are technically on American soil, we cooperate with our NATO partners and the host countries. Your teams' passports, as well as their weapons, will have to clear German customs." Matt noticed Meacham smirk again and nodded at Dave. Hotch was in on their profile.

"Chief Strauss," Miller said, "I believe you have paperwork from State about your agent's weapons?"

Strauss reached for her briefcase. "Yes, I do." Miller nodded at her as she pulled the documents out and handed them to Schroeder. "Sir, with all due respect, I believe these documents should cut through the red tape."

Schroeder accepted the paperwork, quickly looking them over. "This will greatly cut down on the time getting your team through our check," he said with a mild German accent. Hotch, Matt, and Rossi noticed Meacham's smirk quickly fade into a frown. Matt stepped forward.

Nodding at Miller, he said, "With all due respect sir, this team is fully ready to cooperate with the German authorities. We are guests here." Matt looked at Schroeder and repeated his words in fluent German, knowing the man already understood.

"Herr Schroeder," Matt said, continuing in German, "This team is prepared to make this process as smooth as possible. We respect our hosts and gratefully thank their cooperation." Matt noticed Sergeant Gonzalez and a member of his crew enter with their go bags. "If you could just give us a few minutes to get our gear together, I think we can make this very easy."

"Herr Colonel," Schroeder said in German. "My team only needs the time to process these documents while your team gets your field bags. Danke Herr Colonel."

"Danke Herr Schroeder; please let us know when your team is ready to start," Matt said with a smile.

Meacham was now in a full scowl. "Sir," he said to Miller, "with all due respect, I'm going to head back to my office so that I can prepare them for the Agents' arrival." While his meaning flew over Miller's head, Hotch, Rossi and Taylor noted every word and body motion. The rest of team wasn't far behind. Miller, oblivious to the situation, merely nodded. Meacham nearly tore the hinges off the door, getting out of the building.

Morgan sided up next to Matt. "What the hell," he whispered, "is happening?"

Matt smiled at Derek and gently slapped his ribs. "Game on," he said as he winked. Derek smiled broadly, as did Emily, who had joined them.

"This is about to get interesting," Emily said with her usual snark. They all headed for their go bags that Sergeant Gonzalez and another member of his team were bringing in. Matt thanked them again and headed for Schroeder. His staff of three was going over the paperwork.

"Herr Schroeder," Matt said, continuing to speak German as a sign of respect, "is there anything the team can do to assist in this process?"

"All we need is to see your passports, FBI identification, and the weapons to check the serial numbers."

"Herr Schroeder, two members of the team do not carry weapons; Chief Strauss and Agent Garcia." Schroder nodded and looked around.

Matt walked to the team. "They will need to see your passports as well as your credentials. Those of us with weapons, they have to check the serial numbers against the paperwork. And from now on, everyone carries their passport with them at all times. We may to move off base quickly." They all nodded.

"Herr Colonel, we are ready," Schroeder said as he sat down at one table. Another member of his group sat at another table.

"Agent Morgan, the SUVs are here. You and I will check in first, Agents Hotchner and Rossi next." Morgan nodded and headed for one table and Matt headed for the other.

Miller looked at Strauss. "Chief Strauss, Colonel Jordane will take care of things from here including getting you to the Provost building." He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "If you need anything, I'm a phone call away. And thank you all for coming." He shook her hand.

Matt and Morgan finished and Jordane met them. "Your vehicles are right outside this door," he motioned.

"Thank you Colonel," Matt said. He and Morgan headed out the doors.

As they walked out, they saw the SUVs, with a sedan parked in front, holding three people. As they continued towards the vehicles to put in their briefcases and go bags, one of the three got out and walked towards them. Matt, turning on the SUV to get it warmed up, looked up, smiled and got out. "Tom Johnson, the Iowa boy wonder, long time no see."

"Too damn long Matt." They shook hands.

"So this is where the Bureau is hiding you so you can't muck it up?"

"Well, at least they got it right with you; sent you back to the Marines." They shared a laugh as Morgan joined them. Matt made the introductions.

"Tom and I were in the same Bureau Academy class. So what the hell are you really doing here?"

"I'm the SAC of the Bureau office in Frankfurt, working out of the US consulate. Is the BAU here to consult on the murders on the base?" Matt and Derek both raised their eyebrows. "It's all over the news. When we pulled in, the vehicles behind us were from CNN and Fox."

"You and Rossi were right," Morgan noted. Matt just shook his head. About that time, Hotch and Rossi appeared, and Matt made more introductions. Johnson looked at his watch.

"I've got to get back." He handed the paperwork for the vehicles to Matt, who signed them as they all made small talk. "Give me a shout when you're done."

"Will do Tom and great seeing you."

Tom extended his hand to Matt. "Same here Matt. And good luck to all of you. Have fun dealing with Meacham."

"Prior experience," Matt asked.

"Once; and that was one time too many." He walked to the sedan, got in and drove off.

"Oh there's a glowing report," Rossi cracked. "You had him figured pretty well Colonel."

"I know the type; and just an FYI. He said the case is all over the news." Emily and JJ had just joined them.

"This morning just keeps improving," Emily said. They turned to the vehicles as Sergeant Gonzalez backed up a baggage vehicle with their equipment. They quickly got it all transferred to the SUVs. Matt thanked Gonzalez again.

"It was pleasure working with you sir. Permission to be dismissed," he said saluting. Matt returned it and Gonzalez left, as all of the team joined the group, along with Jordane. A blue Air Force sedan pulled up in front of the SUVs.

"If you're ready, I'll get you over to the Provost building," Jordane said.

"Thank you Colonel," Hotch said, "we've just got one more thing to take care of and then we can move." Jordane watched, almost in awe as the team stood at the back of the vehicles and pulled their weapons out of their go bags and armed themselves. Once that was done and the go bags stowed as well, Hotch nodded at Jordane. The team climbed in with JJ joining Hotch, Matt, Dave and Strauss. As they drove, they talked over issues with the case.

"Aaron, I'm here to help but I could really use someone to liaison with me from the team so I don't have to ask what you need."

Hotch swiveled in the passenger seat and looked at JJ sitting in back, sitting in the middle. "Do you mind?"

"Whatever you need Hotch."

"Don't worry Jayje, we'll get you in when we need you," Matt added. JJ just smiled.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the Provost building, with a sea of reporters waiting for them. "What the hell," Hotch commented. "Meacham wants this?"

"No, he doesn't," Matt said looking at him. "But he wants it for us," his Irish temper showing a bit.

Hotch looked at Strauss. "Welcome to your first fire."

"I can help you with that ma'am," JJ added.

"Please both of you just follow my lead," Matt said.

Hotch pulled out his cell and called Morgan. "Hotch, we all know. No comment, no comment, no comment."

Prentiss looked at Morgan. "I like said, things are about to get interesting."

###

**A/N: State is the US State Department. They would handle these kinds of details.**


	14. Chapter 14 Making an Impression

Chapter 14 – Making an Impression

"Colonel Taylor," Jordane said as he got out of the sedan, "this is not what was planned."

"Colonel, we know this isn't you, but it was definitely planned." Jordane could see that Taylor was pissed. "However, it's not our call to get it taken care of; that's yours. When we get inside, Colonel, we will have some suggestions." He, Rossi and JJ blew by Jordane with their briefcases and go bags to head into the building, dodging all of the press' questions. Jordane walked quickly to catch up with the lead group that now included Hotch and Strauss as they all ignored the press.

He reached the top of the steps that led to the building and opened the door for Strauss and followed her in. A desk Sergeant stood up from his chair as he entered. "Good morning Colonel Jordane. Are these our visitors?"

"Yes Master Sergeant. Could you get a couple of the MP's out there to get that press crowd away from the building until I can get the situation under control?"

"Yes sir." The Master Sergeant looked around and got two Airmen moving. They passed the rest of the team entering the building. The lobby area involved a long desk, with bullet resistance glass protecting the desk area, with a controlled access to the rest of the office space. The lobby area outside of the glass contained chairs, which were occupied by three people. The Master Sergeant buzzed the door open and the team entered.

As they entered what they would consider the "bullpen" area, surrounded by offices and conference rooms, a man walked up to all of them. "Good morning. I'm Captain Mark Dunleavy, Colonel Meacham's XO." Jordane made the introductions. While Dunleavy warmly welcomed them, he suspiciously eyed Matt, with his cover tucked in the crook of his left arm, _like the poster child for the USMC_ he thought. He led them to a conference room to the back of the area. "I believe this is what you wanted." He opened a door and Hotch and Matt walked into a room that was no larger than a cubby hole with a conference table with six chairs. Hotch and Matt walked back out to look at Jordane.

"Is there a problem?" Dunleavy asked, while Strauss stuck her head in the room.

"Colonel Jordane," she said. "I believe the BAU's needs for a conference room were attached to General Miller with his orders from the Air Force COS. I don't know where those orders got hung up, but that room is unacceptable."

Jordane shot Dunleavy a look that could have melted an iceberg. "What's going on with the large conference room by the front desk Captain?"

"It's being used, sir," Dunleavy said.

"Captain, get it unused, and now." His tone got Dunleavy moving, who started barking orders across the room, including at the Master Sergeant at the front desk. A number of personal rose from their seats to get the room ready, some not too happy the team noted.

"Agents Morgan and Prentiss; they do have one thing in that room we need. It's a map of the entire base. Could the two of you please see that gets transferred once we get our equipment in there?"

"Yes Colonel," Prentiss answered. Matt smiled. She was reading the situation exactly the way Matt wanted. Within ten minutes, the team entered the conference room and set their briefcases in the chairs that surrounded the table with twelve chairs. Dunleavy walked in. "The lead investigators on this case, Lieutenant Collier and Staff Sergeant Larson are ready to brief you."

"Thank you Captain; dismissed." Dunleavy paused for a second, looked Matt in eye and seeing he meant business, left. JJ shut the door. Matt looked at Jordane. "Colonel, I'm going to speak bluntly. We know who exactly orchestrated our 'welcome' to this building. And that conference room bit was some more of the same. We get it; this is Meacham's house, he's not happy we're here and he isn't going to take orders from anyone. However, Colonel, whatever Meacham has on General Miller or you, I would highly suggest you two get him in line. Chief Strauss is reporting to the Director of the FBI. The Director is reporting the Attorney General. And the AG is briefing the COS at the Pentagon twice a day. And very honestly Colonel, Meacham's piss ant brother-in-law contact at the Pentagon isn't going to stop that. I suggest you advise your General to get his house in order. Because whether Meacham likes it or not, we're here and we've got orders to follow just like him. However, we follow our orders."

"And first order of business is to get that media away from this building into a centralized place," Hotch growled. "How you handle them is you, and your PR staff's worry."

"And those three sitting in the lobby," Rossi added, "are working for independent news blogs. We would suggest that from now until the end of this case, the only people allowed to sit in that lobby have official business with this office." Jordane looked at the three of them, stunned.

"Once you get your PR staff rolling," Strauss added, "Agent Jareau and myself can assist them with press briefings from our end."

"Hotch, Colonel; when Dunleavy left, he went directly into an office," Morgan reported.

"No doubt Meacham's," Hotch said.

"Agent Morgan, with all due respect," Matt said softly, "you doubted that? The puppy dog has to report to the master." Morgan just smiled at Matt.

Matt looked at Jordane. "It's doing to take us a couple hours to get set up here. That's on us; but that should give you the time to get things rolling."

"Thank you Colonel. Do you need any help getting the rest of your gear in?"

"Thank you Colonel, no. We'll manage that one on our own." Jordane left, closing the door. He headed for Meacham's office.

Rossi looked at Matt. "I'd like to be a fly on the wall hearing that conversation." Matt just smiled. "And you're going to make all of us schlep that equipment in here?"

"No Sergeant Major Rossi, I'm going to make a friend with that Senior Master Sergeant at the front desk. Because if there is one thing I learned long ago as a Marine officer, you get helluva a lot more things done when you have a sergeant on your side."

"You're good Matt."

"Thanks; I had a TAC officer at the Academy that pounded me over the head with that lesson from day one. I'm just damn glad you were never one of my NCO's." They team laughed, and the tension was broke.

"And Emily thanks for picking up on…"

"I got it _Colonel_."

"That's the other half of the equation. You call me by rank, but I have to do the same." The team smiled at him.

"Let's get started," Hotch said, "while the Colonel makes a friend."

Within ten minutes, the team's entire equipment, mostly Garcia's, were in the conference room, compliments of a few of the MP's that Senior Master Sergeant Schmidt quietly pulled away to get the job done. To have a Marine Colonel helping them made the task go even faster. The team settled in, and true to Dave's word, they had no Wi-Fi for their laptops. Garcia, however, was able to hook-up to the base's mainframe computer system.

"Garcia, first things first," Hotch said. "I want you to locate the Wi-Fi problem and correct it. Secondly, we need a trace on every phone that every member of this office has; landline and cell. Third, match any of their calls to any known media outlet, no matter how small."

"My liege, I would love to obey your every wish, but I'm only at the root basic system. If you want that, I'd have to…"

"Hack it; that's an order Garcia."

"Sir? This is the United States Air Force system for this base. I don't want to spend the rest of my days in a six by…"

"Agent Garcia," Strauss said, softly and relaxed. "Matt in his assessment to the Director advised him of this very situation. The Director offered to give the Air Force COS a signed letter that you would only do your job. While the General turned it down, I have copies of that letter in my possession."

Garcia smiled from her chair. "Really ma'am?" Strauss just looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Oh, that's just way too cool; like getting to sit in the Captain's chair on the night shift on the Enterprise cool…" Hotch, Matt and Rossi looked at Morgan.

"Baby girl," he said as he pointed to her screens. "Get it done mama." Garcia's hands began to fly across her keyboards. Less than 30 seconds later, Garcia piped up. "I've ran into a security file that's going to set off what you want me to do. It's pretty good; going to take me 20 minutes to get around it."

"Go through it," Hotch and Matt said together. Garcia looked at them.

"Garcia, we're delivering messages. Just get it done please," Matt said. She dove back in.

Hotch looked at Morgan and Prentiss. "Can you two grab that map? We need it. Reid, it's your job to mark where each victim was found and where they lived on base." Reid dug into the files to prepare as Prentiss and Morgan left the room. JJ and Strauss sat down to discuss PR strategy. Ashley began to set up the victimology board, while Matt drew the blinds on the conference room.

"Matt" Rossi asked.

"If Meacham wants to play hard ball, so do we." Rossi smiled.

As things began to progress, Hotch excused himself. With all the coffee they had already drank, Morgan knew where he was going. He could use the relief himself. He followed Hotch into the restroom. After they both finished and were washing up, Morgan looked around. It was just the two of them. "Hotch, I finally get all of it."

"All of what?"

"Why you chose Cob for his job. When you told all of us who you picked, I was pissed. Hell, we all were. But he wasn't the drill sergeant we expected."

"That's because I'm the drill sergeant," Hotch said as he smiled. If there was one thing he learned from Matt Taylor it was a stoic Unit Chief could smile. And while his personality didn't begin to match that of the gregarious Irishman, when given the opportunity, Aaron Hotchner could flash a bit of wit.

"Hotch, man, you're not getting what I'm sayin'. That man came into this unit and has treated every one of us with respect from day one while getting his job done, every day. I thought it was just us. But that's the way that man is built."

"Derek," Hotch said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "That's why I picked him. I knew his background. Marine officer, MOH; all of it. And, while I'm not supposed to discuss my interview process, I'll tell you every 'fit' report on him said the same thing. He treats all with respect. When I first met him, I asked him about that because I was highly skeptical. He said he and his older brother had a grandfather who advised them both on how to live their lives. 'You don't demand respect lads; you earn it.' Matt looked me in the eye and said he spends every day living up to 'Da's' words. I knew I had the right man. I just had to go through the rest of the motions to get him."

Derek stuck out his hand. "I'm damn glad you did Hotch." Aaron shook it.

"So am I Derek," Hotch said with a smile.

Within an hour, their conference room was taking shape, as the door flung open. "I am Major Jonas Smythe, officer in charge of this base's computer systems, and I demand to know why someone in this room has hacked into my system." The short, portly Major was followed Meacham and Dunleavy.

"Because Major," Matt said, rising out of his chair to present his 6'2" Marine colonel frame to him, "we were promised by the Air Force COS that we would have Wi-Fi access, which we are not. Agent Garcia; the reason why?"

"It was this sir," she said as she held up the device that was planted in the room under one of the chairs. A devise the team had long ago discovered. Matt standing next to her took it out of her hand and threw it across the room to hit Smythe in the chest. Before he could catch it, it fell to the floor.

"With all due respect Major," Hotch added, "Agent Garcia is just getting started into hacking into you system."

"And Major," Strauss chimed in, "here is a letter from Director Robert Mueller of the FBI to the General Benjamin Talway, Air Force Chief of Staff, stating that Agent Garcia's actions are only to help this team in assisting to catch a serial killer on this base." She handed a copy to Smythe and Meacham. "General Miller already has a copy. As the letter states, Agent Garcia will leave absolutely no footprint in your system once she is done. And since she is a credentialed Agent of the FBI, backed by the Director, I highly suggest you follow your orders from the Air Force COS."

Smythe turned white as the blood drained from his face. "I didn't receive those orders. My apologies ma'am," looking at Cob, "sir." He picked up the blocker, turned and hurried out the room.

"Colonel Meacham, you have a leak to the press in this building," Hotch said. "That ends; and to assist you with that, Agent Garcia has a trace on every phone and computer in this office, as well as cell phones. As our esteemed colleague" Hotch said nodding at Rossi which flared Meacham's temper, "once told a detective, 'fix your faucet'. In addition, Colonel Jordane has assured us that the lobby area of this office will be clear of anyone not having business in this office." Hotch looked at his watch. "We will be ready to meet with Lt. Collier and Sgt. Larson at eleven hundred."

"Agent Hotchner, this is my office," Meacham growled.

"And per your orders Colonel from the Air Force COS, this is our conference room," Matt added, knowing that Jordane had given Meacham a heads up on who the BAU was reporting to. "I would highly suggest you go re-read them before Chief Strauss' report gets longer." Meacham stormed out with his puppy at his feet. JJ, smiling broadly, rolled her chair over to shut the door.

Matt smiled at Rossi. "Five will get you ten Smythe is in that office telling Meacham he can stick up his ass whatever he has over his head."

"No bet," Dave smiled back

"Damn," Ashley smiled. "You big dogs are good."

###

**A/N: USMC is the United States Marine Corps. A TAC officer at the USNA (United States Naval Academy) is an advisor to each member of the company he/she is assigned to. They work with the midshipman with everything; class scheduling to counseling to career choices.**

"**You don't demand respect; you earn it" were the words of wisdom my paternal grandfather gave to each of his grandchildren on a walk he took with each of us through a pasture on the farm. That was the best advice I've received in my life and words I've tried to live by every day. Thanks Grandpa.**


	15. Chapter 15 Hole Ace

**A/N: OK, I'm going to try this Monday "2 for 1" special again. FF, don't fail me now. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites! *blushes***

Chapter 15 – Hole Ace

"OK, we've got twenty minutes to talk strategy," Hotch said as he looked at his watch and he and Morgan returned.

"Hotch, the biggest thing is to start getting people on our side," Rossi said. "If we don't, we're just going to be spinning our wheels here. We need to get some buy-in."

"Matt has that going with the front desk sergeant."

"Hotch, I agree with Rossi. Schmidt is a start. We need more," Morgan responded.

"Matt, your thoughts," Hotch said.

"I agree with Morgan. And I think we can do that. But right now they all," Matt said nodding towards the bullpen, "are loyal to Meacham. But that loyalty isn't built on following a CO to hell and back. Meacham's a damn dictator, and they should be easy to crack."

"Matt," Strauss queried.

"Ma'am he's ruling with an iron fist, and in a military setting you have to follow that; but only to a degree. If the career dissipation light starts blinking in the corner of your eye, you're like a rat on a sinking ship."

"Career dissipation light; I've heard that before," JJ commented.

"So have I," Ashley added. "It's from a movie. But I can't put my …."

"_Backdraft_," Reid said. "1991 movie directed by Ron Howard, starring…."

"Thank you Dr. Reid's imdb mind," Morgan said. "But I see where you're going Cob. It's the trickle, flow, gush strategy." Matt pointed at Morgan.

"Oh gee thanks for bringing that case up. I'll sleep well tonight," Emily snarked.

"That wasn't my intention princess."

"Morgan, I've studied the CIRG handbook, remember."

"Yeah, right." Emily shot Morgan a WTH look.

"Back to the top," Hotch said. "Where do we start?"

"Obviously Hotch, we need to know about their suspect, with the first question being is he a viable one? Secondly, we need to get the MIS mistress going on Matt's theory," Rossi pointed out.

"Garcia, where are you on that?"

"Sir, I'm in but I'm really having a tough time figuring out which program is which so I can begin my search on those parameters." She turned and looked at Hotch. "My apologies boss, but I don't speak Air Force. However, I'm in the base security system."

"I'm on that," Matt said as he quickly left the room, shutting the door.

"One thing I want to point out to all of you is where we are," Hotch said. "I really don't like having that door closed because we should be open to these people. We are here to assist. But until we can get them thinking our way, and giving how close we are to their personnel, that door stays shut." They all nodded as Matt re-entered the room, shutting the door. As usual, without a word, he and Hotch were on the same page.

Matt picked up a phone on the table and dialed. "Good morning sergeant, this is Colonel Matt Taylor calling for Major Smythe." Matt listened, as Rossi smiled.

"Compliments of your new best friend?" Matt winked at him.

"Major Smythe, how would you like to make up for our earlier misunderstanding?" Matt laid out the details of what they needed. "Outstanding Major; we can expect Airman Petrie when?" He hung up the phone thirty seconds later. "Garcia, your help is arriving in less than an hour. And according to Smythe, she knows the system and their acronyms like the back of her hand." Looking at Hotch, he added, "And her record is so clean, she squeaks. Meacham won't have a thing on her and Smythe has agreed to keep his mouth shut. Quote maybe I should have let my son pay the consequences for smoking pot on base. He might have learned a better lesson; end quote." The team all smiled that Matt had profiled Meacham to his very fault.

"See Hotch, they're already beginning to fall," Morgan smiled. They laid out the rest of their plan.

As the team was doing that, Colonel Brad Meacham was in his office, ranting to his lap dog on how his plan was already faltering. "Mark, they aren't that goddamn good; and that FBI agent wearing a uniform? They think they have their connections. Well so do I. Just wait until its morning in Washington. I'll blow that SOB and all of them out of the water."

"Actually sir," Dunleavy dared to say. "I overheard a couple of the duty personnel talking; they 'Googled' him. He's an MOH that left the Corps to join the FBI."

"And that right there is why it's bullshit. An MOH doesn't leave to join the FBI."

"Sir, I'm just telling you what I heard. Isn't that what you want?" Meacham glared at him. "What are you going to do now sir?"

"Play nice with these dickheads until I can lower the boom on them and send them packing."

As the team was finishing their discussion, Rossi looked at the white board at the end of the room behind Garcia's head. "There's only one thing missing in here."

"Dave," Hotch asked as he cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Matt's grid for his theory on that board."

"Dave, we are _nowhere_ near that; not even close." Rossi knew by Matt's tone that he was adamant about that.

"Why not Matt; its viable," Strauss questioned.

"But only until Garcia gets into the guts of the system and can link the kill times to my grid. Until then it's just a theory. And you have to remember where we are. While the shades are drawn, every time we open that door," Matt said pointing, "there are going to be eyes peering in. And if I can make out that simple grid, based solely on my research, you can bet your last paycheck, they'll recognize it in an instant." Hotch nodded his head in agreement. The team once again noted how wordlessly they were simpatico.

"I guess I'm still not following Cob, because I'm with Chief Strauss," Ashley said.

"With all due respect to you ladies, and all of you, you have to realize how a military base runs. We can shut down their leak to the press, but we cannot clam _them_ up," Matt said, again nodding to the personnel on the other side of the conference room windows. "They talk; gossip is the biggest industry on a base; and whether it's true or not, it can spread around like a wildfire. And also keep this in mind. All of those airmen out there share quarters with another person; 99% of whom are assigned to a completely different area. Bottom line: things get around. If my theory is right, and the unsub gets wind of it, whether he's on a Halo flight to Iraq or Afghanistan, he could walk away and disappear. And that is one thing I do agree with Meacham. I want this SOB's ass. So until we've got something that is rock solid, we keep that hole ace in our pocket."

Hotch looked at Dave. "He's right; and why I don't play poker with him," Rossi smiled.

"Then that's how we play it." Hotch looked at his watch. "We've got five minutes to take a break before we get Collier and Larson in here." The team didn't need to be told twice.

###


	16. Chapter 16 Wrong Guy

Chapter 16 – Wrong Guy

As the team began to re-assemble, most of them filled coffee cups. As they took their turns from the large pot outside of the conference room, Master Sergeant Schmidt made his way over. He grabbed the pot to see how much was left. Looking at JJ, he said, "You folks are going to overrun my coffee budget."

"But, you make an excellent cup of coffee Senior Master Sergeant. We're sorta used to police station mud," JJ said, smiling at him, and then winking. "I'll see what I can do to help with that reimbursement." Matt, coming around the corner from the restrooms, a bottle of water in his hand from the vending machines nearby, noted the scene and smiled. _Leave it to JJ to help the plan_.

He looked at Lt. Collier. "You two ready?" Collier nodded and rose, along with Larson and the three of them entered the room and introductions were made. Before Ashley could get the door shut, Meacham and Dunleavy were in the doorway.

"SAC Hotchner, do you mind if we join in on this?"

"Not at all Colonel; please sit down." Morgan and Prentiss rose out of their chairs to make room for them.

"Mike, Eric, before you begin, let me just say that I think we all got off on the wrong foot earlier," Meacham said. "It's just a big case for us." Matt merely smiled at Dave and Hotch, the three of them reading him like a book.

"We appreciate that Colonel," Hotch said. The entire team knew Hotch was playing the man like a fiddle. "However, we need to get down to business. And that is to assist you and your department in catching this unsub."

"Unsub," Collier asked.

"Lieutenant, that's what they call their suspect. An unsub; short for unknown subject." Meacham smirked at Rossi. "But we've already got our guy."

Hotch and Matt shared a glance, as Dave spoke up. Given his and Meacham's history, it was a classic, albeit only for the team, textbook Rossi move. But Meacham didn't know that. "Colonel, that's why you all are here; we need to hear about _your suspect_." Rossi's emphasis on his last words did not go unnoticed.

Dunleavy happily handed out copies of their files to all of the team. Matt looked at Hotch, who just nodded at him. Matt smiled; that was a Hotch version of rolling his eyes while their "hosts" had no clue. The team read the reports and immediately noticed one thing: their suspect was married. Reid with his usual speed and accuracy had read every word.

Before Lt. Collier could start, Meacham intoned, "At oh three-fourteen, Lt. Collier and Sgt. Larson served on arrest warrant on a German national, one Frederick Mueller. He works on the base as a janitor."

"Sir," Morgan said, "on what grounds."

Meacham nodded at Collier. "From our investigation, we learned that he was very friendly with the first victim Samantha West. He was on duty at the time of her death. As we checked further, he was also on base at the same time as two more."

"But with all due respect, you have six bodies," Prentiss asked.

Meacham glared at her. "My staff is continuing to build their case."

"Lieutenant that was enough to get an arrest warrant on a German national," Strauss asked.

Meacham answered, "Since he was on the base working when he was arrested, we didn't need to involve the German authorities. He's under our laws," he smugly said.

"Do you have any physical evidence?" JJ asked.

"While the German authorities do assist with off base arrest warrants, they are a little tougher on search warrants," Collier supplied, after Meacham wouldn't. Matt, already knowing that they had the wrong person, was standing behind Garcia. Through the team briefing, she had got his 411 on how to play the situation. Reid silently slid over to join the two of them.

Hotch fumed. "So you've arrested a man, on no physical evidence, merely on the fact that he was on the base at the time three of the murders were committed?"

Meacham smiled smugly at Hotch. "We've got our man. My team just has to only tie up the rest of the loose ends." While he was saying this, Matt had Garcia already working. Her fingers flying over her keyboards, which Meacham, as well as his other three staff members began to notice.

Garcia paused, and looked at Matt, who looked at her. She pointed to her screens. He and Reid bent over to look over the data. After they finished, they both leaned up and looked at each other. "Go Doctor," is all Matt said.

"While Mueller was on base for three of the murders, he technically could have only committed one. The other two, by simple logistics would have been impossible." He moved on his crutches to the map of the base they had taped to one of the conference windows.

"You don't know that for sure," Meacham said.

"Actually, Colonel, yes I do. Your second victim, Janice Walker was found here," Reid pointed to the map, "at 1:22, excuse me, oh-one-twenty two. The ME put her TOD at approximately oh-twelve thirty. Mueller, while working the night shift, was in this building." Reid pointed at a building on the other end of the entertainment complexes. "He passed through a secure doorway in that building at oh-twelve-sixteen. The system has him going through another secure doorway at oh-twelve-thirty eight. With an average walking speed of 2.5 miles an hour, there is no way that Mueller could have committed the murder and returned in that time frame. Not to mention, the security system does not register him re-entering the building at any time following the murder. The same holds true for the fourth victim, Jennifer Hilbrant, whom you named in your arrest warrant."

Collier just stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"I read every word of the file you presented us with." Collier stared harder and Meacham started to open his mouth.

"Dr. Reid has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words a minute," Matt said. The four of them just looked at Reid.

"And given this evidence, a good lawyer would have your case thrown out before it got started," Hotch stated.

"He could have had an accomplice who used his security card to set those times in the system," Larson reasoned.

"True, but that doesn't fit the profile, and neither does Mueller," Rossi stated.

"Profile," Meacham questioned. "You already have a profile? You didn't even have any case files until five minutes ago."

"As a matter of fact, Colonel, we did, although not complete files," Morgan said.

"How?" Dunleavy barked.

"Ten years of active duty in the Marines offers me an extensive network of military sources," Matt explained.

"I demand to know your source," Meacham roared.

"Colonel, the information I received was that of a private citizen opening his email. I do not, by law, including the UCMJ, have to reveal that information."

"But this charade of you wearing a uniform, no matter your previous service record…."

Strauss cut Mueller off. "Colonel Taylor is a member of the Marine reserves," she said while reaching into her briefcase and pulling out a folder. "Due to nature of this case, it was agreed that a military presence on this team was needed. Colonel Taylor received orders to active duty for the length of this case from General James Amos, Commandant of the Marine Corps." She slid the copy of Matt's orders across the table to Meacham. "For your files." The room became extremely quiet, as Meacham tried to stare down Strauss. Dave and Matt fought to not smile outright. _There's a dumb move_ they both thought as Strauss looked at him with her patented Cheshire cat grin.

Collier was the first to speak, looking at Morgan. "You said you had a profile. Forgive me; I'm not too knowledgeable on what you actually mean by that."

"Think of a profile as template, Lieutenant," Rossi said. "It helps us to narrow down a suspect field. As that field gets narrower, we keep applying the profile until you have a firm suspect."

Meacham stood up, looking at Collier. "I believe you can handle this."

"Yes sir."

"Then if you will excuse me." As Collier and Larson rose from their chairs, he left, with Dunleavy behind him.

Ashley looked a question at Matt. "Military custom and courtesy to officers of higher rank." She nodded her understanding. Collier and Larson returned to their chairs.

"Your unsub is a white male, in his middle twenties to early thirties," Hotch began, "who is targeting women that are surrogates." Collier and Larson raised their eyebrows.

"Look at the pictures of the victims," Prentiss pointed to on the white board behind her. "They all are of a very specific type; blonde, same hair style and of approximately the same build. These woman represent to this unsub a woman that he perceives has wronged him and killing these women is his act of revenge against that woman."

"Why not just kill the true person instead of surrogates," Larson asked.

"Because he would immediately be a suspect," Morgan said. "While he is of average intelligence, he is smart enough to know that killing the object of his rage would put him at risk."

Reid joined, "This unsub also serves in a subservient role, or in this case, that of an enlisted rank, more than likely taking orders from the object of his original rage. He suffers from extreme low esteem but covers it well. And more than likely, this unsub had a domineering mother."

"And his need for revenge is fueling his desire to kill," Ashley added.

"He is feeding off that fuel to almost the state of compulsion," JJ said. "The first kill gave him such a sexual arousal that he was able to rape his first victim after he killed her."

"His Avoidance Personality Disorder has now merged with being a power assurance rapist. The sexual gratification is now the key part of the kill," Dave continued. "By killing them, especially by strangling them, his sexual desire grows as they slowly die, giving him the ability to perform the sex act after they are dead."

"Yet this all tells us he socially inept, and probably not considered a 'player'. He has more than likely been ridiculed about that by those around him. And gentlemen," Matt said as he sat next to Garcia, "we know this world. Enlisted men in the barracks, no matter what branch of the service, brag big."

"Which is why he is taking the panties; these are his trophies," Hotch summed up. "This is his proof to himself that he belongs in that BMOC club."

Collier and Larson just looked at each and shook their heads. "Wow," was all that Larson could say.

"And Mueller is definitely not our man," Collier added. "But how do get the right guy?"

Matt leaned back in his chair. "By getting the wrong guy to help us."

###

**A/N: BMOC is Big Man on Campus.**


	17. Chapter 17 Smoke Screen

Chapter 17 – Smoke Screen

Everyone in the room looked at Matt dumbfounded. Even Hotch and Rossi did not see this play coming. "Care to share with the rest of the class Colonel" Rossi asked.

Matt looked at him. "My theory and a big ass smoke screen."

Hotch shook his head. "We're still not following you Colonel."

"Lieutenant, Sergeant, what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. If this is leaked to press, whether directly through either of you, or indirectly, I will personally see that the two of you are immediately transferred to Clark in the PI. Have fun dealing with the drugs and the drunks; which by the way should derail your careers in the USAF for more than a couple of years." Collier and Larson looked at each other. They knew he meant business. The rest of the team shared the same look.

"I have a theory…"

"We," Hotch corrected, not wanting Matt to shoulder all of the responsibility.

"That says," Matt continuing without a beat, "our unsub is on a flight crew to the forward areas. With the press coverage, sooner or later, he is going to know that we are here to assist on this case. While his head is getting so high from the sexual aspect, he could also become a high flight risk. He doesn't want to lose that high. But he could get an even greater one by slipping away in either Iraq or Afghanistan, and join easily join up with a militant group that would love an American serviceman giving them info. What this idiot doesn't know, is once they figure out he had nothing to offer, they'd probably kill him. But we're all like you; we want to bring this unsub to justice on our turf." Matt looked around the room at too many blank looks, but Rossi caught his idea.

"We take the pressure off and let him think the Air Force has their guy."

"Senior Supervisory Special Agent Rossi, have you ever thought about starting a specialized unit within the Bureau….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; what's your plan?"

"We play the Mueller situation to the hilt," Matt calmly said.

Hotch, now understanding what Matt was saying, asked, "And how do we do that?"

Matt looked at Collier and Larson. "Where is Mueller right now?"

"He's in a holding cell," Larson said

"And by the looks of you two," Matt said, "giving him the traditional break from interrogation and buttering him up with food."

"Yes sir," Collier confirmed.

Hotch began to see where Matt was running with this as well. "How long did you interrogate him?"

"Over three hours; he never budged from his story. 'It's not me'," Larson stated, sadly shaking his head.

Morgan and Prentiss shared a look. "Colonel, where are you going with this?" Prentiss said.

"Agent Prentiss, exactly like I said; putting up one damn big smoke screen." He looked at Rossi. "Didn't you mention sometime over the weekend that the second foreign person you trained was now head of the Rhineland Palatinate State Police?"

"Yes; Josef Haufmeister. He was the next after Jeff Bedwell from the RCMP."

"Think he'd help us out?"

Rossi shrugged. "All it would take is phone call to find out."

Morgan was still shaking his head, along with Reid. "Colonel, a little clarification from you Three Musketeers please."

"Agent Morgan, I interview Frederick Mueller, telling him in his native language that we know he didn't do this. However, because he was a sincere friend with Samantha, the first victim, see if he, and his family, won't help us out." Matt looked around at a number of still blank faces. "If we can get Mueller and the German state police to cooperate, we go to Mueller's home. We get the family calmed down. While the press, that will soon converge because that part got leaked," Matt winked, "Frau Mueller is putting together a toilet kit and change of clothes for her husband. We take that out in a dark evidence bag, with the tape all over it."

"Morgan, I call Haufmeister and see if he and his men will buy in on executing a search warrant that we're not going to get. That's risky but I know Josef. He will trust every person in his command. We, along with the Lieutenant and Sergeant and the German authorities, 'search'," Rossi said using the quote marks, "Mueller's residence. While in fact, it's merely a smoke screen that the press will be all over. If the unsub hears that, he will stay relaxed and come back to this turf."

"However SAC Hotchner, I'll need you and that ABA card of yours to get my foot in door with Mueller."

Hotch looked at Matt. "I can protect his rights, but I don't speak German. That takes that off the table."

"Actually SAC Hotchner," Collier explained, "because we have to deal with German nationals on a regular basis, to cover our asses, all the interrogation rooms here are equipped with real time monitors that offer translation to us and the perps. It helps with prosecutions."

"Colonel," Strauss asked. "You believe you can get Mr. Mueller's cooperation."

"With SAC Hotchner's help, yes ma'am."

"Damn Hotch, if we could pull this off…" Prentiss started.

"It would be huge," JJ finished. Reid and Seaver nodded their heads in agreement.

Matt looked at Collier and Larson. "It starts with you gentlemen; you in or out?"

They looked at each and said together, "In."

"But what about Meacham?" Collier asked. "He knows Mueller isn't our guy."

"We tell him the truth," Rossi said.

"But this doesn't jump until we get Mueller's OK. I won't do that to him," Matt said.

"Agreed," Hotch added. "Garcia, where are you at?"

"I'm in sir; but until I get some help, actually at a standstill." She looked at him. "Sorry sir; this alphabet soup is something my binary brain can't wrap around."

"That help is one the way Garcia," Matt said. "In the meantime," he said looking at Collier and Larson. "Can you get me in with Mueller?" They both nodded and rose from their chairs.

"Give us five minutes," Larson said.

"Lieutenant, as non-evasive as possible; I know you have security protocols to follow, but let's make this as friendly as possible."

"Understood sir," Collier said. They left the room.

Rossi looked at Garcia. "Garcia, since you're at a standstill, can you find me Haufmeister's phone number?"

"In mere seconds my Italian mortal." Her fingers flew over her keyboards.

"Hotch, Cob; how do you want to play this grand plan?" Morgan asked.

"The first thing is getting Mueller's cooperation. Once we have that, and Dave can work his magic, we go with the second part of the plan. Matt, Dave, you and JJ will be in on that," Hotchner assigned. Strauss raised her eyebrows.

"I may need JJ to help me with assisting with the press once they get a hold of this breaking news. And Colonel Jordane."

At that, Matt pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and read a text. "Colonel Jordane is on his way back over. The PR staff had the press corralled."

"I understand that ma'am, but I'll be here to help you with that. And Prentiss, Reid and Seaver can brief Colonel Jordane. JJ is used to dealing with victim's families, and Frederick Mueller and his family, are just as involved, if not victims themselves. Whether they can speak English or not, I would like that presence in their home. Matt can translate if needed." Strauss nodded in agreement.

There was a knock at the door. Ashley rose out of her seat and looked at Hotch and Matt. They nodded and she opened it, to see Master Sergeant Schmidt.

He looked at Matt. "Sir, Airman Petrie is here to see you."

"Thank you Master Sergeant; please show her in." Schmidt disappeared for a few seconds and then opened the door to let the Airman in.

She walked in and looked at Matt. "Airman First Class Michelle Petrie, reporting as ordered, sir."

Matt and Hotch looked at each other and smiled.

###

**A/N: PI is the Philippine Islands. ABA is the American Bar Association, which all lawyers in the US join.**


	18. Chapter 18 Birds of a Feather

Chapter 18 – Birds of a Feather

One look at Airman Petrie was all it took to figure out they were looking at an Air Force version of Garcia. While she was in the required uniform, you could see the eight holes in each ear that housed earrings during off duty hours.

Garcia, who was heads down looking for the phone number Rossi requested, looked up. "Sir, I have Kommandant Haufmeister's number."

Petrie took one look at her and her jaw dropped. She looked at Matt. "Permission to speak sir?"

"Airman, this is a pretty laid back room. Relax and make yourself at home."

"Thank you sir; I had no idea the FBI had such cool people." Garcia just smiled.

"While we greatly appreciate Agent Garcia's skills, she is not on the Bureau recruiting posters," Hotch said. The entire room laughed and Petrie relaxed.

"Airman, Agent Garcia is in the system but can't figure out what she's looking at to get the information we need. Major Smythe said you understand all this alphabet soup. We need you to translate for Garcia," Matt said.

"I can do that sir," Petrie said as she made her way to the end of the conference table where Garcia was set up. Matt, who setting next to Garcia, got up and waved Petrie to sit in his chair and introduced her to Garcia. Petrie sat down and looked at the screens.

"OMG, this is Linux based? That is just too radical." Matt looked at Rossi who smiled. Petrie continued, "Btw, I love the colors." Garcia was currently sporting her blonde look again, albeit with a pink and purple streak. Petrie pointed to her tightly wrapped bleach blonde hair bun at the nape of her neck. "Mine's got red and blue stripes, carefully hidden. My superiors don't buy that I'm being patriotic."

Matt winked at Dave. "I would have full buy-in on that in my command Airman. Wouldn't you Sergeant Major?"

Rossi smiled. "Absolutely," he said with a nod of the head. Petrie beamed at the two of them.

"Excuse me ladies, before you two get heads down in your techno mumbo jumbo, my phone number please."

"Oh right sir," Garcia said, ripping off a piece of paper. "There you are."

"Thank you Garcia." There was a knock at the door and Collier stuck his head.

"We're ready sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant, SAC Hotchner and I will be there in a minute." Collier nodded and shut the door.

"Airman," Matt said. "They are two things we ask of you. First if you have to leave the room, which you can do at any time without permission, please shut the door. Secondly, what you see or hear in this room is to stay in this room. And on the second point Airman, that is an order."

"Yes sir; understood sir."

Matt smiled at her. "Thank you." Looking at Hotch, he simply asked, "Ready?" Hotch nodded. As they headed for the door, Collier knocked again and entered.

"Patrol just found another body."

"Shit," Matt said. "That could blow this plan right out of the water in a hurry."

"Sir, like I said, patrol found the body. It's in a very secluded area and I think we can keep a lid on it," Collier said. Matt nodded at him.

Hotch looked at Collier. "Mind if some of my team goes to the scene with you?"

"Not at all sir; we could use the fresh eyes."

"Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Seaver – dress warm." Hotch knew this would probably be the only chance to get Reid out in the field and we wanted him to have that. Reid deserved it. He and Matt left the room. The foursome grabbed their coats and headed out.

Hotch and Matt entered the lock-up area and handed their weapons to the guard. He pointed around the corner to the room where Mueller was being held. Larson was waiting outside the door for them. "He's handcuffed to the table." He gave Hotch a quick overview of how the translation system worked.

"Mind giving me your key?" Matt asked. "If things start to go well, I want to get him really at ease. We've got to build some trust." Larson nodded and gave Matt his handcuff key, which he handed to Hotch.

Larson opened the door and motioned for the airman in the room to leave. "I'm heading out." Hotch nodded and they left; Hotch and Matt entered and shut the door. Mueller looked at the two of them, trying to figure out what was happening now. Since he worked the night shift, he was not sleep deprived, but the toll of a three hour interrogation showed on his face and body language. It all said the same thing. _Now what is going on?_

"Herr Mueller," Matt said in German, "I'm Colonel Matthew Taylor, United States Marine Corps."

"Herr Colonel," Mueller replied, and added in English, "I can speak your language Colonel."

Matt continued in German. "I understand that Herr Mueller and appreciate that. However, I feel you should hear what I have to say in your language. See Herr Mueller," Matt reaching into his back pocket for his credentials, "I am also Supervisory Special Agent Taylor of the US Federal Bureau of Investigation." Nodding at Hotch, he added, "This is my supervisor, Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner." Hotch showed his credentials to Mueller and looked at Matt, who knew what he was asking. He nodded back at Hotch.

"Herr Mueller," Hotch said following Matt's cue of respect, "You have been advised of your rights, correct?"

"Yes, I have," he answered in English. "But I don't understand why the American FBI is talking to me."

"Herr Mueller, our team is here because of the recent murders on this base." He pulled out the chair across from Mueller and sat down. "While it is related, we need to talk to you about something a little different. And Herr Mueller," Hotch said, pulling out his ABA card, "I still hold a license to practice law in the US, which means I can do the same on this base. I want you to listen to Colonel Taylor very closely. However, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. And know sir, that what you are about to hear is very honest. When you hear it, please know that there is no ulterior motive, other than finding the person that has killed these young women."

Mueller looked at them curiously. Matt continued in German. "Herr Mueller, we know this isn't you. And so does everyone else involved with this case." Matt held up his hand. "I know your next question. 'When can you leave?' That is why SAC Hotchner and I are talking to you." Matt paused to let those words sink in. "We need your help."

"I would love to help," Mueller said quickly in German. "Sami was a dear friend of mine that treated me special. But how can I do that sitting here in handcuffs." Matt nodded at Hotch as he read the translation. He got, went around the table and uncuffed Mueller, who rubbed his wrists.

"Very simply, Herr Mueller, you be the guest of the USAF for a little while longer." Matt explained the plan to him, emphasizing how much it was needed to put the unsub at ease.

"And my family," Mueller asked.

Matt continued in German. "That's the tough part Frederick. The press will be there. We need the unsub to see that. And they won't be kind. However, if we can get the cooperation of the state police, we will make sure that they won't be bothered. With press there, we draw all the blinds before we do anything. It's standard procedure during a search with the press there. And Frederick, one of agents, who is female, is trained to deal with families; she will be there to support yours."

"May I write them a note? It would help them to trust you." Hotch and Matt smiled.

"First things first Frederick," Matt continued. "We have to get the state police on board or we will not do this to you and your family. But that note in my pocket would sure help, if we get the OK to head out the door."

Mueller extended his hand across the table. "Thank you Herr Colonel."

"Thank you Herr Mueller," Matt smiled.

Hotch shook his hand as well. "Herr Mueller, thank you very much. And I'll see if we can get you into a more comfortable place while you are here."

"Thank you both," Mueller said.

While Hotch and Matt were talking to Mueller, Dave was running into a green wall of resistance with the German state police. The language barrier wasn't helping and beginning to flare Dave's temper. He slammed the phone of the conference room into the cradle as Hotch and Matt walked in. "Tell me you two had better luck than me."

Hotch said, "Mueller's onboard," while Matt picked up the phone and hit re-dial. Garcia and Petrie were absorbed at the white board, with Petrie drawing a schematic of the computer system.

"Good morning," Matt said in German. "Supervisory Special Agent Taylor with the US FBI to speak with Kommandant Haufmeister please." He pushed the speaker phone button.

Less than fifteen seconds later they heard in English, "This is Kommandant Haufmeister Agent Taylor. How may I help you?" Matt just smiled at Dave who jerked the phone out of the cradle, while JJ and Strauss shared a laugh. He shot them a look.

"Josef, its David Rossi." They exchanged a few pleasantries and Dave got down to business, giving Haufmeister an overview. "Mind if we come into your shop and explain in detail where there's not extra ears?"

"I'm very interested in what you have to say. You're about 40 minutes away David." Rossi put the speaker back on so Matt could write down directions, while Hotch left the room.

As they finished with Haufmeister, Hotch entered the room with Meacham. Dunleavy tried to join and was quickly chased by Matt. They laid their plan on the table to Meacham, including Matt's dire threat to Meacham about the "real" plan leaking to the press. Colonel Jordane, who had rejoined, simply smiled at how Matt was handling Meacham.

"So how do we leak the search of Mueller's house to the press," Meacham asked. Matt walked to the door and asked Master Sergeant Schmidt to join them.

"Master Sergeant, you got your people on board?"

"Yes sir."

"Are any of them friendly with the news blog folks that were hanging out in the lobby when we first arrived?"

"Yes sir; Airman Tyreen is good friends with one of them."

Matt recognized the name from a uniform shirt, and pulled his cell out of his pocket. "Master Sergeant, please give me the front desk number. When I call you, Airman Tyreen is going to give a heads up to that buddy." He told Schmidt the plan and what Tyreen was to exactly say.

Schmidt smiled. "Yes sir," and gave him the number that Matt putt in his cell.

Hotch looked at Meacham. "We'll need some of your personnel."

"Airman Johnson has been working the case with Collier and Larson. Swing by the scene and get Collier and he and Johnson can go with you, while Larson stays with your agents."

"We need to get Morgan as well," Matt said.

Hotch handed him a yellow sheet of paper. "Mueller's note to his family; let's just hope this works."

"Go big or go home Hotch," Dave said as he reached for his coat.

"Everyone have your passports? You'll need them to get out the front gate," Jordane reminded them. They all nodded.

Matt put the paper in his inside jacket pocket. He grabbed his cover, while helping JJ into her coat. Meacham went to get Johnson and the three of them headed to the door.

As they headed out, Hotch, Strauss and Jordane wished them luck. As Rossi shut the door, Strauss looked at Hotch. "Aaron, do you think this going to work?"

"Truthfully ma'am, I don't know. It could be tricky with the German police." He paused, and then slightly smiled. "But I know Dave."

###


	19. Chapter 19 Ducks in a Row

Chapter 19 – Ducks in a Row

Matt got in the Bureau SUV behind the wheel. Dave sat up front as well, with JJ behind him. Johnson got in an Air Force sedan and led the way to the crime scene. They arrived and exited.

The four agents moved to join the other three. "What's going on Colonel?" Morgan said, as Matt returned the salute of those on scene.

"We got Mueller on board; we're on our way to make nice with the German state police. Agent Prentiss, you got this?"

"Yes Colonel."

Collier and Larson joined them. "That was quick with Mueller."

"Lieutenant, you and Sergeant Larson did your job. But that helped me get through to him quicker. That and SAC Hotchner's ABA card. And Agent Rossi connected with his contact. That's where we're heading next."

"I've got this Mike; not much to do but stand around and watch CSU do their thing," Larson said.

Collier looked at Matt. "Sir, I never been there before."

"I've got the directions, if you can just get us to the gate that's closest to the autobahn and get us on there, heading east."

"The front gate is the easiest. Follow us and once we're on the autobahn, you take the lead sir."

"Sounds like a plan to me. But Lieutenant, let's make this a little easier; give me your cell number." They exchanged numbers. Prentiss, Reid, Seaver and Larson went back to the crime scene while the rest headed towards the vehicles.

Once they got to the front gate, the four agents had to show their passports that they were authorized to enter German soil. As they pulled out onto a clearly marked German highway, Matt said, "Wilkommen in Deutschland."

"Cob," Morgan asked.

"Welcome to Germany."

"We're really on German soil?" JJ wondered.

"Yes, we are." Morgan and JJ just looked at each other, and then checked out the countryside. Less than a minute later, they went under a bridge and made a left turn.

"Hang onto your socks kids," Dave said, as JJ and Morgan heard Matt kick in the law enforcement engine of the SUV. Morgan looked over Matt's shoulder to see he was going nearly 70 mph by the time they got to the top of the ramp. He noticed an extra-long lane (by American standards) to get into the flow of the traffic and a BMW that whizzed by them in the outer lane.

"Holy shit," Morgan said. "I've heard the stories about the autobahn, but this is unreal."

"One rule and one rule only on the autobahn Morgan: unless you have to pass, you keep your ass in the right lane." At that, Matt noticed an opening in his rearview mirror and passed Johnson and Collier. They talked briefly about their game plan with Haufmeister, and then settled in for the ride. Morgan and JJ took in the sights, while Matt and Dave talked World War II history.

They reached their exit and Dave helped Matt with the directions he had written down. Less than 10 minutes later, they were pulling into the city of Mainz, a city of a little under 200,000 people located on the Rhine River. Dave guided Matt on the directions and soon they pulled up to an old building in the heart of the city that was the headquarters for the police of the German state.

They all got out and JJ and Morgan looked around at the old world area of the center of the city. "Wow," JJ said, "Will and my folks will not believe this."

"Neither will my mom," Morgan said. Matt and Dave just exchanged smiles. Collier and Johnson pulled up next to them and got out as well.

"Colonel, do you need us in there?" Matt looked at Dave, who shook his head.

"Any reason Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir; I'm running on fumes. I could use some lunch."

Matt smiled. "Go for it." The four of them started for the building, with Matt reaching for the door to let JJ in, but he stopped. "Agent Morgan, you keep this Pennsylvania Petite of yours on her leash. I don't want her to kick any German heinne unless we absolutely have to."

Morgan flashed a big Derek grin. "Yes sir."

Matt opened the door as JJ looked around and punched him in the bicep, and went in the door. The other three shared a small laugh and followed her in. They went to the top of the steps. After getting through the security for the building, they made their way to the back part of the first floor. Matt found the door and opened it. They walked into another security barrier.

Matt identified himself and their business, while they all showed their credentials. The older German state police Sergeant nodded and said in English, "Kommandant Haufmeister is expecting you. Follow me please." He nodded at Matt, and the four of them followed, letting Dave lead the way. The Sergeant knocked on a door at the rear of the office and then opened it. He nodded at Dave, who entered.

Haufmeister rose from his desk and walked around, offering his hand. "David Rossi, good to see you my friend; it's been too long."

"Likewise, Josef. The years have been kind to you."

"And to you." Dave made the introductions. "Please, sit down." He looked around, noticing he was two chairs short. "I didn't plan on this big of group. Let me…."

"Josef, it's not needed. We need to get down to business." Haufmeister nodded and took his seat behind his desk.

"What is this about David?"

"We need a favor from the German state police and a huge one." Dave laid the plan out for the Mueller family residence.

"David, with all due respect, you expect me to use resources from my department for a bogus search warrant?"

"To assist us and US military authorities at Ramstein catch a serial killer." Haufmeister eyed Rossi deeply.

"Tell me more about the case." The four agents, in their typical style laid the entire case out to Haufmeister.

"And Josef, he just dropped another body; number seven. We want to get this guy. But we need your people to play along so he doesn't bolt."

Haufmeister leaned back in his chair and rocked a bit. "You are asking a lot my friend. How do you know our involvement, or lack of involvement will not get leaked to the press?"

Matt spoke up. "With all due respect Herr Kommandant, German laws are the same as in the US. Search warrant affidavits do not have to be made public until 72 hours after they have been expedited. We are merely asking for those 72 hours."

"And of course, you and your department's invaluable assistance will be duly noted in a final press briefing once this unsub is caught," JJ added with a smile. Matt looked at Dave. Hotch struck again, sending the former media liaison along to do this very thing.

"What do you propose that I give you for man-hours that I can get by my superiors?" It was a legitimate question and Rossi looked at Matt.

"With all due respect sir, two to three hours of two of your personnel that you trust implicitly and….." Matt let his voice trail off.

"And" Haufmeister asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Three, sir, that you are really pissed with that can do a rotating 8 hour shift to keep the press away from the Herr Mueller's wife and daughter at their home."

"Which we believe will not go the entire 72 hours," Rossi added.

"But there is that possibility?" Haufmeister asked.

"Yes sir; there is that possibility," Matt honestly answered.

"Josef….." Rossi started.

"David, relax," he smiled. "I was on board with this before you walked in here. I just wanted to make sure you had… what was it you once said," as he paused. "Aahhh, all of your ducks in line." Rossi beamed. "Give me a few minutes to get my people that you will need. And Colonel Taylor, you are very good. I have just the three in mind. While on patrol over the weekend on the autobahn, they decided to do a little racing. This provides me the situation to keep them at a _standstill_," he winked as he rose from his chair. "I will be back in a moment." He exited his office.

Matt looked at Rossi. "You are good big dog. But I thought it was having your ducks in a row?"

Rossi glared at him as Matt just smiled back, and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Matt's Irish nature came out again, naturally at the right time. His humor, always in the right spots, helped the team to relax. "Hotch, its Matt. We're a go," he said and then listened for a second. "You got it." Matt put it back in his pocket.

"Keep me in the loop," Rossi questioned. Matt just stared at Rossi and then started to open his mouth.

"Cob, let it go; just let it go," Morgan laughed as Matt looked at him.

"You sure I can't borrow Pennsylvania Petite to get this idiot in line for two ….." Matt asked.

Morgan smiled and started to say something when JJ jumped in. "Damn you both."

Rossi laughed. "Welcome to the big boys club JJ." She smiled broadly at her mentor as Haufmeister re-entered his office with two of his officers and made the introductions. They devised their plan. As they started to get down to the final details, Matt sent Collier a message.

_Done with lunch?_ Is all it said.

Collier texted back: _in the lobby waiting on you_. He and Johnson joined them less than five minutes later and they completed the plan.

When they were done, Haufmeister looked at Matt. "Forgive me Herr Colonel, but you devise brilliant strategy. Your Marines did not want you anymore that you joined the FBI?"

"With all due respect Herr Kommandant, they wanted me to do exactly this." Matt looked out the window to collect his thoughts. "My sister-in-law died in Tower 2." Matt paused to remember that awful day. Their German hosts understood. "I didn't want to be devising the game _plan_. I want to be a part of _the game_. _That's _why I joined the FBI." Everyone in the room, brothers and sisters in the special union of law enforcement, nodded their heads in agreement.

As Matt drove the Bureau SUV around the side of the building, follow by Collier and Johnson to meet up with the German officers, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell and punched a button.

"Hotch, we're on the move. I would suggest that you get Strauss and Jordane heads down with the USAF PR staff. This is going to hit the fan and big." He listened for a couple of seconds. "And Hotch, save Uncle Sam the call of me getting Master Sergeant Schmidt going with Tyreen. I hate filling out those goddamn expense reports."

Dave could picture Hotch smiling.

###


	20. Chapter 20 For Sami

Chapter 20 – For Sami

As they headed back towards Ramstein on the autobahn, Matt, Morgan and JJ questioned Dave about Haufmeister. "Rossi, he bought in pretty easy," Morgan noted.

"That's because when he took the training, he had just joined the state police as an investigator."

"Five will get you ten his first case was the one that got away," Matt said. Dave just nodded.

"His unsub had killed five woman over eleven months and then quit. But it ate at him."

"Did he ever catch him Rossi," JJ asked.

"Yes, about a year later. I remember he sent me, via mail, no email back then, the unsub's mug shot, with a thank you letter."

"Dave, you can be the biggest peacock in the world, but be damn proud of what you've done in getting this unit started," Matt said, clamping his right hand on Dave's shoulder. "Without you, Ryan and Gideon, there would be a lot of very nasty people still roaming around free."

Dave just smiled. "If it hadn't been us, one of you young turks would have figured it out." His cell phone rang. Rossi looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Hotch, I'm putting you on speaker."

"The press is just breaking with the story that the USAF has made an arrest."

"Thanks Hotch; we got it," Rossi said and hung up. He smiled at Matt. "The plan is working."

"But let's just hope it doesn't work too well. I want to be in Mueller's home before the press is there." They all nodded. JJ, who had also added Collier's number into her cell, gave him a heads up on the latest development.

As they continued on the autobahn, Dave and Matt went back to their WWII discussion, particularly with Matt giving a history of Mainz. "Allied bombers took out 80% of the city center. A division of Patton's forces took the city in March of '45." Yet they all agreed that the restoration had returned the charm of a German city on the Rhine.

Morgan's cell rang. It was Garcia. She and Petrie had made in-roads into the monolith of Air Force system and she had background information on Mueller. "It's not full bio my fine furry friends, but it gives you a background." They took the info in.

"Great stuff Garcia; just what we needed," Matt said.

"Thanks mama," Morgan added.

As they approached the exit that would get them to the Mueller residence, the state police vehicle went into the lead, followed by Collier and Johnson per Matt's plan. The four agents in the Bureau SUV were only back up. This was not their case.

Ten minutes later, they approached the small, quaint German home. They all got out and Johan Ludwig, the senior officer approached and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a smallish woman. Ludwig told her they were there to serve a search warrant on the home, on behalf of the USAF Provost's Office from Ramstein AFB.

She balked. "My Frederick did not do this," she told them in German. Ludwig showed her a folded piece of paper and gently explained they had to come in.

Inez Mueller threw the door open. "Come in and search all you want. It will tell you that Frederick did not do this." Ludwig silently nodded and entered, followed by Collier, Johnson, and the BAU team. Ludwig's colleague stood outside the door.

Ludwig made the introductions and all of them showed their credentials. The Mueller's only daughter, standing in the living room with the news of her father's arrest on the TV, whirled when Ludwig mentioned the FBI agents.

She looked at the four of them and said in English, "This is all your fault, isn't it. You FBI think you rule the world."

JJ stepped in. "Gretchen, if you would just hear us out…."

"And that just proves my point," she exclaimed. Her mother stood off to the side, starting to cry. Gretchen went to her.

Matt approached them, and began to speak in German. "Frau Mueller, please just give me two minutes to explain. Fraulein Mueller, please; two minutes." Gretchen, about to release another salvo was held back by her mother, who squeezed her hand and simply nodded at him.

"Herr Colonel," she said. Matt asked them to sit down on the couch and JJ stood at his side. They got the two women seated. Matt took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch and JJ joined him.

Matt continued in German, looking directly into Inez's eyes. "Frau Mueller, we know that Frederick did not do this." They both started to bolt up. "Please, please hear me out."

JJ dove in. "Gretchen, you said this is the FBI's fault. I'm here to tell you that the FBI, in assisting these other law enforcement agencies, have established that your father did not do this. The other agencies involved are in complete agreement. Please let Colonel Taylor explain." Gretchen Mueller looked JJ in eye and studied her for what seemed like an eternity to the rest of the group. She finally translated JJ's words for her mother. Inez Mueller nodded her head.

Matt told them everything, as Dave, Morgan and the rest began to pull the blinds and curtains on the windows.

"How do I know you are telling my daughter and me the truth," Inez said looking deeply into Matt eyes with a piercing glare.

Matt reached into the inner pocket of his leather officer's jacket and pulled out the yellow piece of paper. "This," he simply said as he handed it to her. Frau Mueller took it, opened the tri-fold and began to read, as Gretchen looked over her shoulder.

As Gretchen's eyes began to fill with tears, JJ sitting directly across from her, gently rubbed her knee. Inez looked at Matt and nodded. He told them the entire story. As he finished, he looked at the two of them. "Frederick wants to do this for Sami." That broke down Gretchen's wall.

She looked at JJ, her eyes spilling the tears. "She was like a sister to me," she said in English. "She was a member of this family." JJ went to sit on the couch next to Gretchen and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the front door. It was from Lieutenant Ludwig's partner. Derek went to the door and stuck a finger in the blinds to open them. "Press is here," he softly said.

Rossi looked at Collier and sadly smiled. "That didn't take long."

Gretchen looked into JJ's eyes. "You're sure my papa is OK?"

Collier stepped up and explained how Frederick was being treated and apologized for the interrogation, which Matt translated for Inez. Gretchen smiled at JJ and then Collier, "Lieutenant, you were doing your job. My father would understand that. He appreciates what you and your entire group do on the base. That is what hurt him the most. He thought you would get Sami's killer."

Collier looked at her. "Gretchen, with the help of the BAU and more importantly, your father, we will get this person." Gretchen smiled at him, translated for her mother and wiped a tear. JJ rubbed her shoulder.

Inez looked at Matt. "You will keep the press away?"

Matt explained that while they could keep the press from asking them questions, they couldn't keep them away from the house. "If you two can stay inside here, they will not bother you," he said. They both nodded. Inez asked him further about the timeline, which Matt patiently explained.

Inez Mueller rose out of her seat on the couch and wiped away her own tears. Matt rose with her, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"Can you make me a promise Herr Colonel?" Matt looked at her. "All of you will get his man; for Samantha."

"If this plan works, Frau Mueller, we will catch the man that killed Samantha and all the rest of the woman. We do this for them and their families. They need closure."

"May I go get some things ready for Frederick?"

"Certainly Frau Mueller; take your time."

JJ looked at Matt. "Is she going to be OK?" Matt looked at Gretchen, who was smiling.

"Yeah, JJ, she's going to be fine. Let's just work our butts off to get Frederick home. And JJ, I know you're a profiler now, and a damn good one. But, please make sure you are in on developing the final statement so this family gets the recognition they deserve." JJ just nodded and gave his forearm a squeeze.

"Herr Colonel," Gretchen said, "I owe you….."

"You owe me nothing Gretchen," he replied in German. "Please just be patient with us and help your mother get through this. We'll take care of your father." Gretchen smiled and left the room to help her mother.

Dave called Hotch and gave him a very cryptic update. With press in the area, they knew the possibility existed that any one of them might have the technology to intercept a cell phone call. Morgan stood in the kitchen window, the only one without blinds and gave a menacing look to any member of the press that tried to approach the window. They soon stopped trying.

Ten minutes later, Johnson walked down the hall with a dark bag wrapped in evidence tape. Frau Mueller looked at Matt. "Do I have time to write Frederick a quick note?"

"Take as much time as you need Frau Mueller."

"Herr Colonel, I will be quick. All of you need to get back and catch the man responsible for this." She grabbed a notepad and quickly scribbled some words. Upon finishing, she handed it to Matt who tucked it in his inside jacket pocket, took her hand and kissed her cheek. Gretchen pulled JJ into a large hug.

Matt looked around the room and then at his watch. He shook his head. "Frau Mueller, we have to get going. We will get Frederick home as soon as possible; I promise. Please, the both of you stay away from the door when we leave." They both nodded and moved into the living room.

Morgan opened the door, let Ludwig out and joined him in getting the press away with his colleague's help. They were quickly followed by Rossi, Johnson and JJ. The five of them got the press further back, as Matt and Collier, carrying the "evidence bag" came out the door. They got into their vehicles and returned to Ramstein.

###

**A/N: Inez Mueller is a shout out to Inez Schubert. Inez Schubert was born in Germany just after WWII. She immigrated to America in the early 1960's, became a US citizen, got a college degree and became a teacher. In 1975, I had the pleasure of being in Germany as a high school student as part of an exchange program. We toured for 10 days (mainly in the German state of Bavaria) and spent five days with a family in Munich. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life. And I have Inez Schubert to thank for that. Frau Schubert was my high school German teacher; a teacher that touched a pupil's life.**


	21. Chapter 21 Food, Skype and Sleep

Chapter 21 – Food, Skype and Sleep

The Bureau SUV pulled into the lot at the front of the Provost building as Collier and Johnson went around to the back to enter through a garage with their "evidence" so it would be out of the sight of any prying eyes. As they were making their way back to Ramstein, Rossi had called Ludwig and Haufmeister, thanking them again for their invaluable assistance. The four of them exited and hustled up the steps.

A new desk Sergeant, working the afternoon shift, but clearly briefed by Master Sergeant Schmidt, buzzed them in immediately. They walked into the conference room and hung up their coats. Matt noticed that Captain Hardwell had re-joined the group.

Hotch looked at Matt. "How did it go?"

"Perfectly; but we have a problem." Hotch hiked an eyebrow. "Collier is running on fumes and this team isn't far behind." Strauss softly smiled at Jordane, who was also reading the same thing.

"Colonel, we need to team brief from the crime scene….."

"Sir, with all due respect, H1N2? You agreed sir."

"Aaron, the Colonel is right. We've been at this for 24 hours, with only four hours of sleep." Hotch looked around the room to see Garcia trying to stifle a yawn, failing miserably, and Reid rubbing his forehead.

"We need a hot meal and some beds," Rossi finished.

"Aaron, you know they're right," Strauss quietly added.

Before Hotch could put up any more protest, Matt looked at Hardwell. "Captain, please tell me you are here to say you've got us set in BOQ."

"Yes sir; however, if I may, it is now referred to as UOQ – Unmarried Officer's Quarters," Hardwell said as she smiled. "While the same sexes share individual units, the floors of UOQ are co-ed in the Air Force."

Matt looked at Rossi, who smiled broadly. "Welcome to being old school Colonel." Everyone in the room shared a laugh.

Looking around the room, Matt said, "Airman Petrie, you are dismissed for the day with our thanks. Please remember my orders, enjoy your evening and see you tomorrow morning at 0700."

Petrie said a quick good-bye to Garcia, and started to leave the room. "Sir, I give you my word," she said looking at Matt, "that I will follow you orders to the letter. And thank you sir."

"Airman, I'm assuming since you don't have a coat, that you can get to your quarters from this building using the underground system. I can arrange an escort."

"Thank you sir. I'll be fine. Good evening sir." She added her words of exit to Jordane and Hardwell and left.

Matt looked at Hardwell. "How long is Officer's mess served?"

"Until 2000 sir." Matt looked at his watch. It read 6:20 pm local time. They had a little over an hour and a half. "Sir, your quarters are less than 10 minutes away and I've given the Master Sergeant of the mess a heads up that he may have late customers. He is expecting all of you." Matt looked at Hotch and eyed him closely.

Hotch shook his head. "I give up; let's pack it up for the night." Matt took the time to deliver to Mueller the note from Inez, about the same time Collier and Larson were delivering his personal items to him. The four of them talked briefly, with Mueller assuring them he was OK and Matt doing the same about his family.

Matt rejoined the team and in less than 10 minutes, they all were in the vehicles heading for their quarters. They followed Hardwell into the parking lot in front of the building, grabbed their briefcases and followed her in.

They entered into the lobby, which had a front desk, much like a hotel. Behind the counter were a Staff Sergeant and an Airman. Hardwell stopped them. "Per you instructions sir,' she nodded at Matt, "your quarters are arranged as you requested; two units that can house three, and two units of doubles. And they are grouped together, at the end of a hallway, per your orders as well. In addition, General Miller has ordered an MP on guard in the hallway to keep your quarters guarded 24-7. That rotation began as soon as your quarters were assigned. Sergeant Kim has your assignments," she said as she and Matt made their way to desk.

As Hardwell made the introductions and Matt greeted the personnel, Morgan looked around and did the math. Hardwell and Taylor turned to the team to hear him say, "Colonel, with all due respect, you really haven't put me together with Reid have you?" Reid gave Morgan a questioning look.

Hardwell smiled broadly. "With all due respect Agent Morgan, I think you just joined the Colonel and Agent Rossi's old school club. Think of UOQ units as an apartment. They have a private bedroom for each occupant, with a shared kitchen, bathroom, dining and living room. Yours are visitor quarters and equipped everything you will need."

"Who gets stuck with me?" Strauss simply asked.

"Ma'am?"

"Colonel, I know you will not break up Agents Prentiss and Jareau…."

"No ma'am I won't," Matt smiled. "I don't win many arguments with one woman, far less three. However, ma'am you heard the Captain's description of the quarters. And while I appreciate the MP on guard, you are unarmed; I want an agent in the unit that is."

"Seems Agent Seaver, you drew the short straw," Strauss commented.

"Ma'am, which all due respect, I don't see it that way and agree with the Colonel's thinking. I have no problem with the arrangements. I just hope you don't."

"Not at all Agent; we'll be fine," Strauss smiled.

"Sir, your luggage was delivered this morning," Sergeant Kim said. "They have been locked down until your units became ready. They are waiting for all of you in your quarters." He handed out the assignments, along with the room card keys. He showed Matt a map of where the quarters were and the team headed for the elevators.

"I'll meet you back down here in the lobby sir," Hardwell said "and show you to the Officer's mess."

Hotch looked at his watch and then the rest of the team. "Please get into your rooms and get settled. We meet back down here in the lobby at seven."

They got off on the sixth floor. Matt quickly followed the signs, while he and Dave shared notes on how things had really changed in the US military. They rounded a corner to see an MP who greeted them. Matt and Hotch showed their credentials and made their way to their rooms.

Hotch put the key in the card reader, opened it, and entered followed by Matt and Dave. While it wasn't the biggest spread in the world, it did meet Hardwell's description. Immediately to the left of the door was a kitchen equipped with all of the appliances needed, as well as a snack bar with two chairs. To the right was the bathroom. The dining/living room area featured an eating table with four chairs, two recliners, couch, coffee table and flat screen TV that ended with a row of windows. To left of the snack bar was a door that led to one bedroom, while to the right of the living room was two doors to the other two bedrooms.

Hotch pointed to the bedroom beyond the snack bar. "That's yours Dave."

"You keep the old man the farthest away from the bathroom?"

"Yes, because Matt and I know how badly you snore."

"Dave look around; it's also the biggest," Matt added, as he put his cover on the snack counter. With the door shut, he noticed the small closet, and they hung up their coats.

They set their briefcases down on the dining room table, grabbed their bags, and headed for their rooms, with Hotch taking the front one with the windows, the next biggest. He knew Matt only needed a bed. Matt quickly got his uniform shirts hung up in the closet, and entered the living room, soon to be joined by the other two.

As they left the room to get back on the elevator, Matt said, "Damn, all I really need right now is a beer."

They got off the elevator and joined Hardwell in the dayroom of the building. A large room off the lobby area, it contained ten large flat screen TV's, four pool tables, two ping pong tables and an assortment of video game stations; a library and chess area, and a vending area with tables and chairs. Matt and Dave just looked at each other and shook their heads. The rest soon joined them and Hardwell led them on the elevators to the floor below that linked the building with the rest of the complex through a labyrinth of tunnels. "Please remember you are in Bravo quarters," she said, pointing to the sign off the elevator and the map. "Think of it as a spider web. Where you want to get is in the middle."

Less than five minutes later, Hardwell escorted them in the dining hall for officers. It was part of the central hub for the 14 sixteen story buildings that housed those living in the dormitory buildings. The central complex at the hub included officer and enlisted mess halls in the basement, with five more floors including three floors of exercise areas, and two floors of libraries and other amenities. The officer's mess they entered was huge. It contained everything needed to satisfy any appetite, including a number of small areas of cuisines, along with a dessert area. However, the largest was a serving line, with a huge salad bar close by.

Matt noticed the white board entering the serving line; sirloin beef tips in mushroom gravy served over egg noodles with green beans and two pieces of garlic bread. He gently elbowed Rossi in the ribs. "This isn't our military anymore."

Rossi looked at him, smiled, and nodded across the room. There was a small bar area with four draft beer handles. Matt looked at him, as Dave commented, "It sure the hell isn't."

Hardwell looked at Matt and explained how their FBI ID's they wore would work in the swipe system of paying for their meals. "In other words, Captain, you've made our expense reports a helluva a lot easier?"

"Yes sir. Actually, it's all on Uncle Sam's bill. We just need you to sign in with everyone else." She smiled. "Sir, think you and the team can handle it from here?"

"Absolutely Captain," he smiled. "We've got it. Enjoy your evening." She smiled, said her good-byes and left. "I know where I'm heading first."

"Right behind you Colonel," Morgan said.

"Draw two Colonel," Rossi said. Hotch looked around at the rest and simply shook his head. Emily and JJ joined them so they could help carry the 10 frosty mugs back to the team as Hotch and Seaver got a bunch of tables together for all of them. Rossi and Strauss pulled the chairs around. Garcia and Reid just looked around and gawked.

As they enjoyed their beers, they quickly reviewed what was learned at the crime scene. They all agreed the profile remained intact. Matt yawned, downed the rest of his beer, and got up. "I need food." He deposited his beer mug in one of the many tubs for dirty dishes and walked to the salad bar, filled a bowl with salad with his choice of toppings and dressing and made his way to the serving line. Grabbing a tray and utensils and swiping his ID, he moved down the line and ordered the special. Rossi was right behind him.

Less than 45 minutes later, they were back in their rooms, with Matt making sure that everyone was safely in for the night and a reminder to secure the door once they were settled. He knew the ladies, minus Strauss would get together for a while. Both groups of ladies were on either side of his quarters, with Morgan and Reid's down the hall, yet next to Strauss and Seaver. He walked into his quarters to see Rossi pouring three scotches, using the glassware he found in the kitchen cupboard. Hotch, looking at his watch, began to connect Matt's laptop to the internet Wi-Fi feed supplied in each unit.

As Dave set the glass in front of Hotch, he asked, "What's going on?"

"The kids should be home from school by now." Dave smiled and rubbed Hotch's shoulder. Hotch took a sip, made the connection and pulled up Skype. Less than a minute later, he seen Abbey's smiling face, with four kids laughing in the background and two dogs barking. Obviously, the older kids had _just_ got home. Colin went to daycare only until 1 pm so he could come home and nap.

"Aaron, hang on. I'm going to put the laptop on the table. The kids are enjoying an afternoon snack." Dave stood back, quietly sipping his scotch, as the two fathers enjoyed their time with their children, each of them hearing the kids share the day they had. Yet he melted when he heard Casee's voice.

"Daddy, where's Uncle Dave?" Matt's only daughter, who had her dad securely wrapped around her little finger, knew she had her two "uncles" around the other one. Matt got up to let Dave sit down in front of the laptop as Aaron smiled at his mentor.

"Hi sweetheart," he said. Dave smiled broadly as he also got his time with all the kids. Soon Abbey appeared.

"Dave, you're taking care of those guys of ours; and I mean more than just the scotch."

"Yes Abbey, we're all fine; just getting really tired. I'll let you talk to Matt." The spouses shared a brief conversation and the three of them said their good-byes to those at home across an ocean. While it was extremely tough on the two fathers, hell Dave as well, they finally ended the connection, knowing that all was good on the home front.

Matt, forever an Irishman, and to the chagrin of Dave, drained his glass of scotch in a gulp. He walked into the kitchen, put the glass in the dishwasher, said his good nights to the two of them and headed into his room.

Less than five minutes later, Hotch and Rossi heard him climb into bed and say, "Shit this feels good." They heard him snoring less than a minute later.

The lights in the unit were completely out less than fifteen minutes later.

###

**A/N: BOQ is old school for Bachelor Officer Quarters. The living/eating complex at Ramstein is the author's imagination that our US tax dollars are being spent that well to give our military the housing they deserve.**


	22. Chapter 22 A New Dawn in Fortress Europa

Chapter 22 – A New Dawn in Fortress Europa

David Rossi walked out of his bedroom with his coffee cup in hand, dressed for the day ahead. He hung his suit coat over the back of one of the snack counter chairs. He glanced at the TV again, tuned to a financial network. He walked into the kitchen and re-filled his cup as he heard a gentle knock on the door.

He set his coffee cup on the kitchen counter and looked through the peep hole. The face he looked at was not unexpected and he opened the door. "Good morning Erin."

"Good morning David," Strauss said as she entered, carrying an empty coffee cup. "Sorry for barging in. While I knew a quick shower probably wouldn't wake Ashley, getting some coffee would. She needs her rest and I smelled yours brewing."

Dave smirked. "Since when has Erin Strauss developed a heart for young field agents?"

"Since Erin Strauss figured out she screwed the pooch with a team of well-honed agents." She looked at Rossi. "David, give me a break and cut me some slack please. I know you have heard the story." He took her coffee cup and filled it, as she climbed into the other snack bar chair not holding Rossi's coat. Looking at the suit coat, and Dave's usual ensemble that included his Italian made jeans, she shook her head and thanked him as he set the cup in front of her. "You're a damn peacock."

"Seems I've heard that recently; by an Irishman that I truly respect," he said as he moved Matt's barracks cover to the other side of the counter, out of Strauss' way.

"David, I get it. Please…."

"Erin, I'm just giving you a bunch of shit. Which, btw, you deserve; however, I know how much you supported Aaron and Jack after Haley was killed. And you stepped up with Emily and the team through the Doyle situation." Dave looked her in the eye and with sincerity added, "Thank you."

"I owed all of you that much." She paused to take a sip of her coffee. "Where are your roomies?"

"Working out; probably laps in a pool. That gets the kinks out of Matt's back and hip the fastest."

"He's good isn't he?"

"Erin we have the best possible person in that job that we could ever dream to have. And Morgan is no slouch if we have to split the team up. Plus, Matt has become one helluva profiler. Bottom line: this is one helluva team."

Strauss looked into her coffee cup, then at Rossi. "You know I had no control over the situation with JJ?" Dave nodded. "It's just good seeing all of you back together."

"Erin, stop beating yourself over the head, sit back and enjoy the ride. That's what makes this team work. And that's what I enjoy the most about being back." Strauss looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know, when I first came in I wasn't a team player. But now, I have total buy-in. With all the personalities and quirks of this team," Dave paused and shook his head a bit "we keep each other sane to handle this job we do." He looked Strauss in the eye. "And if you repeat this, I'll cut your legs off." Strauss looked him in the eye. "These kids are keeping me young." Erin Strauss just smiled and they clinked coffee cups as they heard the door being unlocked.

Hotch and Matt came in, wearing sweatpants and t-shirts, carrying gym bags with their swim gear and sporting stubble in need of a shave. They said their "good mornings", dropped their gym bags by the bathroom door and each grabbed a cup of coffee. Matt looked at Hotch. "Mind doubling up on the shower/shaving thing? I want to eat a real breakfast this morning."

"Works for me," Hotch answered. "But a real breakfast?"

"Yeah, one my wife across the pond won't kick my ass about the cholesterol level I'm going to put in my body. Besides, I know my boss; there won't be any lunch."

Hotch glared at him for second, as Matt cheekily grinned at him. "I'm showering first," Hotch growled and then smiled.

"Go for it." Hotch grabbed his coffee cup and headed to his room. Matt nodded at the TV and then looked at Dave. "How'd you do yesterday?"

"None of your damn business." He gave Dave his big Irish BS grin and went into his room, as Hotch exited his and headed for the bathroom, carrying what he needed for his shower.

"David, give me a re-fill and I'll let you gentlemen have your privacy."

"No need on my part," Hotch said. "Make yourself at home." Strauss started to point at Matt's room. He looked her in the eye. "You think that's going to faze him or make him change?" They all laughed and Hotch went into the bathroom, grabbing both the gym bags to get their swim trunks hung up to dry out. Matt came out, put his shower things in one of the table chairs, got his laptop going, and then headed for the bathroom as he heard Hotch starting the shower.

Strauss looked Rossi. "Aaron not only choose the best person for the job, he lucked out. He got a best friend in the deal."

Dave nodded. "Matt, Abbey and the kids have been a godsend to Aaron and Jack." They shared small talk and some higher up Bureau gossip, as Dave got another pot of coffee going. Hotch came out of the bathroom, clean shaved, wearing a pair of cotton lounge pants and a clean, white t-shirt. He grabbed another cup of coffee and headed to his bedroom.

Less than five minutes later Matt emerged from the bathroom, wearing only the same type pants as Hotch. He threw Hotch's gym bag towards his closed door and his own into his bedroom. He set his shower stuff on the kitchen counter, added some water to his coffee cup and poured himself another cup, and looked at Strauss, who shook her head.

"Ma'am?"

"Forgive me Matt; I thought Morgan was the well-toned agent with the tats." Matt looked at the cobra wrapped around his muscled left bicep, and knew she had seen the simple barbed tattoo that wrapped around his equally muscled right bicep and the large tattoo across the ripple of his shoulder muscles in his upper body on his back; that of a large eagle in flight across the length with the Twin Towers in the background between his shoulders. In the bottom right was etched, "RIP Clare".

He simply gave her a sad smile. "We never forget." And then he added the patented Matt Irish smile. "And my wife thinks they're sexy. Just like my lawn tractor." He winked at her.

"Not more goddamn country songs Cob," Rossi intoned. Strauss just laughed.

Matt went to the laptop and quickly checked his email, shut the laptop back down, stuck it in his briefcase, grabbed his stuff off the kitchen counter and went into his bedroom to get dressed. He re-emerged less than five minutes later in his Marine uniform, down to the shoes, minus his uniform shirt, which he was fixing the eagles on the collars and his sweater draped over a forearm. He noticed Hotch's door was still closed and looked at Dave. "Problems matching the Bureau shorts to the suit color."

Strauss choked on her sip of coffee as Dave said with a laugh, "No doubt." Matt got the last eagle fastened, dropped his sweater on the coffee table and pulled on his uniform shirt and buttoned it. He stood in front of the window, with his back to Strauss and opened his uniform trousers to tuck the shirt in. As he finished and moved to put on his sweater, Hotch came out his bedroom.

"You look marvelous dear," Matt deadpanned. Hotch just glared at him.

Dave and Erin shared a grin. "Let's get the two of them to breakfast before it gets ugly in here. It's too damn early in the morning for me to be refereeing a fight," Dave smirked.

###

**A/N: There was a hit country song in 1998 titled **_**She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy**_** by Kenny Chesney.**


	23. Chapter 23 Fuel and a Break

**A/N: It's Monday! Yeah, I groaned too. Time for another "2 for". Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. It's greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 23 – Fuel and a Break

The four of them walked into the Officer's Mess. While it was somewhat the same, in many ways, it was completely different. The specialty food stands were closed, as was the bar area. And the salad bar was replaced by a table offering cereal options and fresh fruit. There was also a juice counter. The coffee and milk area, no doubt the most used 24/7, was up and going. The four of them went to an area where they could put tables together for the entire team as the mess hall was beginning to fill up.

Per Hardwell's instructions the night before, they swiped their Bureau ID's through the card reader and grabbed trays. Being the gentlemen that they were, they let Strauss go first. As they waited in line with the personnel in front of them, Strauss looked at the three of them. "Today could be a big day," she questioned.

"It could," Dave responded. Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Today has the potential of being crucial. That's why I'm going to fuel up," Matt added.

Strauss looked at Hotch and Dave and then smiled at Taylor, standing next to her. "What are thinking for your breakfast?"

"A couple of pieces of French toast, some scrambled eggs and sausage, and whole lot of that fruit bar to keep my wife happy," he smiled. Strauss, reaching the cook line, echoed Matt's order, sans the eggs. Hotch and Dave matched his completely. They moved to the coffee and juice bar, with Matt hitting the milk, not only for his coffee, but two extra-large glasses, and added a large apple juice. The rest filled up on juice and coffee.

As they sat down to eat, the rest of the team came in and stood around the table. Emily spied their breakfasts. "Eating big," she simply asked.

"Prentiss, this day has the potential of being very long, so yeah, eating big," Dave said as he took another bite. The team followed their lead and got in line. As the rest joined them with their meals, they made small talk, mainly centering on how they slept. As Strauss, Rossi, Hotch and Taylor finished their first course, they deposited their plates into the bus tubs and made their way to the fruit. When they returned, the rest just looked at them.

Strauss smiled and said, "When you get to our ages, you'll understand." Reid started to open his mouth and JJ put a vice grip on his forearm and silently shook her head. They all laughed. Hotch looked at his watch, with Matt looking over his shoulder. They continued to enjoy their breakfasts.

As he finished his fruit, Hotch said, "We meet in the lobby at 6:50," as he rose out of his chair.

Matt added, "If you made coffee in your units make sure you get them shut off and cleaned up before you leave." He dropped his set of Bureau vehicle keys in front of Seaver, and smiled. "The rook of the team gets them warmed up." Morgan reached into his pocket and tossed his set to her. He, Rossi and Strauss picked up their plates and utensils and rose to leave the group.

Ashley smiled at Matt. "Yes sir." While she had her own team that she was very happy with, it felt like home to her to be back with this group. She looked at the keys; "Automatic starters; sweet! At least I don't have to go outside."

They all met at the appointed time and moved to the SUVs. As Matt left the building, two lieutenants approached and saluted, which he returned. As they pulled out of the lot to head to the Provost Office, JJ from the middle of the backseat looked into the rearview mirror at Matt. "Does that saluting get old?"

"You salute the rank, not the person," Rossi said.

"Honestly JJ, if I was fulltime military, no. It's just part of wearing the uniform. Being a part time officer, yes; but as Dave said, I understand it."

"JJ, it's part of the order of a military culture," Rossi added. "It's about respect for the chain of command."

JJ eyed Matt intently in the rear view mirror. "Ultimately, that was your problem with Gideon, wasn't it; the chain of command."

Matt nodded. "I'm a Marine. The chain of command is sacrosanct."

They pulled into the Provost building lot and exited the vehicles. As they entered, two enlisted personnel left the building and saluted Matt, who returned it. As he opened the door for the women to enter, JJ smiled at him.

Within minutes, they were already heads down in the case, while Petrie had re-joined them and was working with Garcia. A little over an hour later, Garcia looked at Matt. "Sir, I think it's time for that grid."

"You're in," Matt asked as he quickly rose from his chair to move towards her.

Garcia smiled, "Thanks to Micki." Petrie added her own smile.

Matt looked at JJ, closest to the door. "Jayje, please get Schmidt to get Collier and Larson in here." She nodded and left the room. "If you need a break, now is the time. Because once we start this, that door stays closed." With all they coffee they already had consumed, everyone took advantage of what they knew would be their last break in a long while. Matt took the time to see Frederick Mueller.

When they had re-convened, along with Collier and Larson, JJ silently locked the door. As Matt started to transfer his grid from his notes to the white board behind Garcia, Collier asked, "How is this going to help us? Do you know how many people on this base work on flight crews?"

Larson, studying Matt's grid intently, said, "Mike, just not any flight crews." Collier looked at him and Larson nodded to the grid. "Halo flight crews."

Matt looked around the room, as the agents remembered his words. "That grid will be recognized."

As Garcia began putting in all the parameters, Micki just shook her head at what Garcia was doing with the gigantic system. "You can do that? I mean, you've just reduced the entire database into a microcosm."

Garcia smiled quickly at her and got back to work. "Watch angel fish," Garcia said. She put in the final parameter – the TOD's of the victims. "Sir, I've got the crew. They're one of the two flights doing the Ramstein to Afghanistan run."

"Put is up on the screen," Matt said, referring to the monitor to the right of the white board. "Can you pull ID pictures of the entire flight crew?"

"Sir? You didn't tell me …"

Petrie interrupted and quickly got her to the personnel system. Within a minute, the pictures displayed on the monitor. Rossi, sitting closest to the monitor took one look, rose out of his chair and pointed to a female. "As you like to say Colonel; 'Boom'." She was a dead ringer for each of the victims.

"That is 2nd Lt. Britney Pearson," Garcia read.

"Garcia," Hotch said, "pull her file, looking exactly for any written reprimands of enlisted personnel on that flight she may have written."

"Sir, give me a sec because the personnel system is mammoth and I'm learning on the fly."

"Garcia, I've got this," Petrie said. She grabbed a keyboard, having learned at the hand of the master and quickly pulled up the information. "Sir, there are no records of Lieutenant Pearson filing any reprimands against any personnel on the crew." Garcia looked at her. "The personnel system is what I work on," she smiled.

"You rock awesome woman," Garcia smiled back.

"I learned from the best," Micki said with great adoration.

"Petrie, you're in the personnel system?" Matt asked.

"Yes sir," she replied. The team began giving her profile details. Petrie just looked at them like a deer in headlights.

Garcia did a few keystrokes, had the personnel system in her control, looked at Petrie, and smiled. "You're good sugar plum, but I speak their lingo." Her hands flew over the keyboard. Less than two minutes later, she looked at Hotch. "Sir, I've got one."

Dave looked at Matt and smiled.

###


	24. Chapter 24 Tip of the Tongue

Chapter 24 – Tip of the Tongue

As the team looked at each other, Garcia gulped. "Actually sir," she said, looking at Hotch, "I have two that fit the parameters."

"Two Garcia," Emily asked. "How is that possible?" Matt swore under his breath.

As JJ asked, "You're sure Garcia," Morgan looked at her.

"Really?"

"Sir Derek, my system, coupled with the personnel system, does not lie." She looked at him and added, "Sorry, my dark fudge delight."

"Hang on," Matt said above the din of the agents' questions. "Where are they right now?"

Garcia pulled the information before Petrie could help her. "They're in pre-flight, getting ready to leave."

"We have to stop that flight," Collier said.

"Lieutenant, we will _not_ do that," Matt said sharply. Collier raised his eyebrows as Larson quickly fumed.

"With all due respect sir, we have suspects in the murders of seven women on this base. We need to pursue that."

"Yes Sergeant, we do," Hotch answered. "But until we can narrow it down to one suspect our hands are tied. There is no way we could get a search warrant for both their quarters, given our theory. As you know, a JAG needs probable cause. With two, that is out the window. And as a former federal prosecutor, I can tell you no prosecutor, including a JAG, would try."

"And Sergeant," Matt growled, "I will not make the call to ground a Halo flight, keeping them from getting severely wounded personnel to the medical care they need without a damn good reason. Two suspects are not a damn good reason. We need to have _one_ suspect."

"Not to mention," JJ added, "holding up a Halo flight is going to attract the attention of every person on this base."

"Which is the last thing we need," Reid added.

"And let's not forget the merely obvious," Seaver added. "This base is on foreign soil as well. And I'm willing to bet that every person here knows how to sneak off undetected." Petrie looked at her, nodded and smiled. Collier and Larson just looked at each other.

"Also keep in mind that through Colonel Taylor's planning, whoever the unsub may be, he is totally relaxed," Rossi added as he moved next to Matt. "It's actually brilliant planning. He has no clue that we are on to him. And because he is thinking that way, he won't bolt on the ground of _any_ foreign soil as long as we keep our cards close to our vests. Which bottom line means: we've got the time to narrow this down."

Everyone in the room took in Rossi's words.

"David," Strauss said, "you're telling us that flight leaving gives us an advantage?"

"Exactly Erin, because we know where they are. That gives us a helluva a lot of time to get this right and nail this SOB." Strauss nodded in agreement.

"What I still don't understand," Reid intoned, "is how we could have two suspects, given military recruiting standards."

Matt looked at Collier and Larson. They didn't get his message. "Of the five service branches, the Air Force…."

Collier finished; "has the lowest standards of the five for basic personnel that want to get an education. If you're a high school graduate or have a GED and can pass the background check, you qualify. We deal with it every day."

"No psyche evals," Hotch questioned.

"Bare minimum SAC Hotchner," Collier said. "I send a memo a month up through the chain of command. It falls on deaf ears. But Agent, I can assure you, I'm not the only one. I talk to a lot of my fellow military MP's. It's our common bitch." Collier looked around the room as Larson nodded in agreement. "My apologies for my language."

Emily looked at the two of them and shook them off. "Then we need the two of you to help us narrow this down. Garcia, let's start with the names."

She pulled up their pictures. "On the left is Airman 2nd Class Raymond Lykes. The other is Sergeant Brent Wohlers."

"Garcia, what do you have on their backgrounds?" Matt asked.

"Give me a second sir." Everyone waited as her fingers whizzed across the keys. "Lykes, 28, from Middlesboro, TN has been in the Air Force since high school. He serves as a medical specialist on the flights."

"Wait a minute Garcia; he's been in for 10 years and he's only an Airman 2nd Class?" Matt asked.

"He's been busted from Sergeant two separate times, for drunk and disorderly conduct off base." She paused. "Both times arrested by a female German state police officer. That's when he got out of hand."

"That will definitely get you busted in rank," Rossi said. "So he's not a USAF poster boy and he doesn't like the ladies interrupting his fun." He looked at Collier and Larson. "Have you folks had any run-ins with him?" They both shook their heads.

"How does the local law enforcement get along with off duty base personnel," Matt asked the two of them.

Larson said, "They don't go looking for personnel if that's what you mean. Basically, if the personnel stay out of trouble, they won't have any problems with the state police."

Reid looked at Garcia. "Can you get anything on his personal background?" Garcia flew through her FBI data systems.

"Dad works at an automobile factory and mom is a bookkeeper for a local business; one older sister; no juvi record; middle of the road student."

"And Wohlers," JJ asked. Garcia dug for a second.

"Sergeant Wohlers, age 25 was raised by a single mother and the youngest of three; both sisters older in a small town in Montana. Also joined the Air Force after graduation from high school. He has a sealed juvi record, which I've just unsealed." She paused. "He was charged with attempted rape of a girl in his high school class when he was 15. Charges were reduced to simple assault. He served probation until….he graduated from Basic Training at Lackland AFB. He is also a medical specialist on the flights and his service personnel record is clean."

"Sounds like he could be our guy."

Petrie had been looking at Matt for over a minute, before he finally noticed. "Something to add Airman?"

"If I may sir." Matt nodded. "Medical specialist on the flights; think corpsman, like Klinger in M*A*S*H, minus the dress." They all smiled but got her point.

"Which is why they both pinged on the profile," Emily said. "They're both in low-esteem jobs, cleaning up after others, including female officers. And they both have a history with women." She looked the Three Musketeers. "We need to narrow this down."

Hotch said, "We're not going to get a search warrant until we do."

"And a damn good reason why we pointed to that specific suspect," Rossi added. Hotch and Dave looked at Matt, who was deep in thought.

"Matt," Dave said. "What's eating at you?" There was a look around the room as Rossi used his name.

"Dave, I know how to narrow it. It's on the tip of my tongue. But do you suppose I can spit it out?"

###


	25. Chapter 25 Letting Guards Down

Chapter 25 – Letting Guards Down

As Rossi and Taylor had their brief conversation, Strauss looked like she swallowed a canary the wrong way and shot both of them a look.

"Relax Erin," Rossi said, waving a hand at Collier and Larson. "I'm sure they've figured out by now that we're not used to Matt in his Marine role and will cut us some slack."

Collier looked at Rossi and smiled, then at Strauss. "With all due respect ma'am, we've been wondering why it took so long. Please know all of you have Eric's and my full support. You don't have to impress us anymore. We're in."

"Gee, does that mean I don't have to iron a uniform shirt tonight?" They all laughed, which is what they needed considering the task in front of them. Dave just smiled at Strauss, and she nodded her head at him.

There was a knock at the door. JJ rolled her chair over as Matt got out of his chair and pulled a projection screen from the ceiling to cover the white board and then nodded at JJ. She barely propped the door open. It was Master Sergeant Schmidt. "Colonel Jordane is here to join you."

Garcia shut down the monitor and looked at Matt, who nodded to JJ. She opened the door and let him in. "Running tight security here Colonel?" Jordane asked upon entering, as he took a seat next to Strauss.

"Colonel, the faucets have to be secured."

"Understood; can you give me an update?" Hotch briefed him on where they were, while the team discussed the two unsubs.

Morgan was out of his chair. "We get a huge case and what are the odds that we get two that hit on the profile?" He looked at Reid, "Don't even start kid." Reid looked hurt and then smiled at Morgan. Derek just shook his head at him.

For the next two hours, Jordane, Collier and Larson sat in amazement at how this team could divide a human personality down so much as to who could do such heinous crimes. Yet they hit a lull and looked at each other.

Matt was deep in thought, rolling his pen through his fingers like a poker player did with a chip. He looked at his watch and then studied the ceiling. A few minutes later, he tossed the pen in the air as he cursed, "Son of a bitch." They all looked at him as the pen hit the table top.

"Our unsub is taking trophies correct?" They all nodded. "And we all know about trophy takers. They've got to look them over again and again to validate themselves. Airman Petrie, what are enlisted personnel quarters like?"

"Sir?"

"In my day, they were four to a room. I guessing they aren't like that now."

"Matt, where are you going with this?"

"Dave, just hear me out please." Rossi nodded as Matt nodded at Petrie.

"No sir; it's like a college dorm. It's only two to a room."

"But if I'm pulling out my trophies to relive my wins…" Matt started.

"I couldn't have a roomie. Not with those trophies," Dave finished.

Matt pointed at Rossi. "Boom."

"Garcia," Hotch started.

"Way ahead of you boss. Micki, help me find the housing system." In less than a minute, Garcia spoke up. "Lykes has a roomie; the same one for the past 15 months. Which btw, was in on Lykes' last bout with the German police, but not charged." She kept digging. "Wohlers is currently living single."

"Since when PG," Prentiss asked.

Garcia kept digging and then looked at all of them. "Two weeks before the murders started."

Morgan looked at Matt and pointed. "Boom Cob; one helluva a call."

Matt returned the gesture as he said to Jordane, "Please tell me Colonel you have a senior member of the JAG staff on this base that is briefed on this case and ready to rumble."

Jordane just smiled as he pulled out his cell phone. "Major Tauscher, front and center." He dialed, talked for less than a minute and then ended the call. "She's on her way," he said as he smiled at all of them.

Hotch looked at Matt and Dave and smiled. "Boom."

Strauss reached for her laptop and started typing. "I need to give the Director an update. Aaron, we are going to lock this search warrant down so there is no wiggle room?"

"That's our intent," he nodded.

"Then the Judge Advocate General will have to approve it." She looked at Jordane and smiled. "Major Tauscher has a big job ahead of her."

"Major Tauscher can handle it ma'am." Strauss nodded, finished her email and sent it.

Dave looked at Matt. "Since we are at a bit of a standstill, can we secure this room and take a break?"

Matt smiled devilishly at Rossi. "Fruit doing its thing?" Dave flipped Matt off as Hotch just looked at the two of them and glared, while shaking his head. Morgan, Prentiss and JJ enjoyed a smile together. "Garcia?"

"Got it sir."

Matt looked at Dave. "Lead the way old man; I'm right behind you."

"Old man my ass; I can teach you things…"

"Which Dave I expect you to do; every day," Matt smiled as he clapped him on the back.

"Airman Petrie," Matt said, "I believe this is where we part company. I think Garcia can take it from here. However Airman, please know you have the greatest respect of this team and our deepest thanks. And also know all of our reports go up the ladder. Your name will be mentioned with the highest regard of your invaluable assistance. Thank you Airman," Matt finished as he extended his arm for a hand shake, with she accepted.

"Sir if I may?" Matt nodded. "Sir, it was an incredible honor to work with all of you, and especially Agent Garcia. This experience has only continued to get my fire going to use my military benefits and get my college degree. After that," she shyly smiled, "if the Bureau could use my talents, I'd love to be a part of that effort."

"Airman Petrie," Strauss intoned as she smiled, "you get that degree Micki and I don't see a problem with the rest." Petrie beamed and so did the team. They all shared a moment with her as she left.

"Agent Seaver…."

"I'm on security detail until someone else returns," she smirked.

"Actually Ashley, tell Reid how to do it." Matt winked at her as he passed and he left the room with Dave. Everyone laughed, finally letting go of the tension. They were moving closer to getting the unsub.

###


	26. Chapter 26 Building a Case to Close

**A/N: My deepest apologies to all of you that had to wait so long for Chapter 25. FF had a major hiccup. I will repeat again that I post a chapter a day. If that doesn't happen, it's FF, not me. I care for and respect all of you too much. And **_**truly appreciate**_** you following this story. Hang in there gang! FF be damned! We will get there!**

Chapter 26 – Building a Case to Close

They all filtered back into the conference room, most of them now with bottled water, giving up the coffee since it was afternoon. Strauss was the sole die hard on the coffee, while Matt entered with a bottle of a clear soda to help with his stomach. They all began to work over items for their presentation to the JAG officer, with Emily taking notes on the white board space that once held Matt's grid, no longer needed.

Collier and Larson, along with Colonel Meacham entered the room. Matt noted that Dunleavy, the lap dog, was not in attendance. Matt slid up to Dave and whispered, "Do we need to worry about that?"

Dave looked at him and smiled slyly. "Not if you kick a certain ass about it."

Ten minutes later, Major Beth Tauscher was escorted into the room and Jordane made the introductions. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said. "My apologies for keeping you waiting; the JAG office is on the other side of the base." Hotch, Matt, Strauss and Jordane briefed her on the security protocols that were in place for the case.

Matt also took the time to very politely, yet very succinctly, inform Meacham that Dunleavy was to have no further contact with the case and was to be held on a very tight leash and muzzle. Meacham arched his eyebrows at Matt. "I don't trust him; which means this team does not trust him." Meacham backed down and simply nodded his head.

"Major, whenever you are ready," Hotch said, "we're ready to present our case to you. However, before we begin, I offer you my apologies. I'm a former Federal prosecutor, and like the rest of us in this room, I want this search warrant to be a brick wall that a gives a defense attorney absolutely zero holes to poke through. To that end, I may give you some advice that you probably already know."

Tauscher smiled. "SAC Hotchner, I'm completely in on that 'brick wall' strategy and I will certainly accept any legal insight you can give me." Matt looked at Dave, as they quickly profiled the situation and smiled at each other. Jordane had certainly brought the right person on board. By Hotch's demeanor, they knew he felt the same.

Strauss looked at her watch. Doing the math with the time difference between Ramstein and DC, she said, "Before all of you start, please let me give the Director a heads-up, so he can get the Air Force JAG on alert." They all nodded as she fired off an email from her laptop.

The team spent the next hour laying their case out to Tauscher, who typed notes into her laptop. While the team gave their briefing, Matt sat relatively quiet next to Garcia, rocking in his chair. Yet every person in the room could hear his wheels turning in his head. When they finished, she looked at all of them. "This all seems pretty straight forward to me."

Matt finally spoke up. "That's the easy part." Everyone in the room looked at him. "Our trophy taker is not going to make this easy. Doc," motioning to Reid, "you profiled him intelligent enough to cover his tracks." Reid nodded. "Do all of you think for one second, even though he doesn't have a roommate, that he's going to have that stash some place easy to find? Yes, we will go through the motions and turn that room upside down. But I'm willing to bet what Abbey and I have stuck away for the kid's college fund, we won't find a damn thing."

"Anything beyond the scope of Wohlers' quarters…." Tauscher started.

"Will mean we will have to have probable cause to search deeper," Hotch finished. Matt nodded. "And Major, that will have to be built into your search warrant, with justifiable means to extend the search if we do indeed find probable cause."

Tauscher blinked as she looked at Hotch and Taylor. "Agreed; but this warrant just got a bit more dicey. We will need legitimate proof of probable cause before we can extend a search." The room became quiet as that fact thundered down on them.

Matt looked at Garcia. "How deep are you into the system?"

"What are looking for?"

"A layout of Wohlers' quarters." Garcia looked at Matt for a second with a question on her face, and then dug in. Less than five minutes later, she had the layout of his quarters. "Garcia, can you please put it up on the monitor?" She nodded and it quickly appeared.

As it appeared, Matt smiled at all of them. "We just caught a break."

"Care to share with the rest of the class, Cob?" Emily said.

Matt rose out of his chair and pointed to the layout of the room. "He's in a corner room." He looked around to still see blank faces. "That just narrowed our extended search parameters. I lived in these kinds of quarters, and back then, surprise inspections of quarters were allowed. So if I wanted to hide something, I'd put it where no one would look, and if they did, I could blame it on the people next door." He pointed to the upper corners that were next to the adjoining quarters.

Dave caught on to what Matt was saying. "I'm in Matt. Hell, in my day, I stashed more than one bottle of booze in the ceiling panels." Matt pointed at Rossi.

Hotch was also seeing the light. "And because Wohlers has a corner room..."

Reid dove in, "We've cut the variable by half."

Tauscher shook her head. "Damn, you people are good."

"That still doesn't get us by the fact that we will need probable cause to search those areas," Hotch added.

"But Hotch, he's pulling them out how many times to look at them. And ceiling panels when they get continually moved around leave a dust pattern," Matt smiled. "Colonel Meacham, when we picked put Lt. Collier to go see Haufmeister, I seen your CSU team working. How good are they?"

"They're damn good Colonel, with a track record to back it up." He nodded up. "They're on the floor above us. While they support us, they are their own entity. Their CO is Major Keith Winters."

Hotch continued the plan. "Colonel Meacham, once Major Tauscher has secured our search warrant, we'll need them on board. We would prefer to make the Major's job as easy as possible. That means photos and video cameras of every second of our search. Major we will need you there as well to make sure we're making the right call." She nodded.

Meacham, for the first time since the BAU arrived, smiled. "Damn good call. We coordinate with them?"

Hotch smiled. "Once Major Tauscher has secured our warrant, absolutely Colonel. They will be essential to the case." He looked at Tauscher. "Major, I hate to put more pressure on you, but give us a best guess-timate on when you can send this up."

Strauss' laptop pinged. She pulled on her reading glasses and looked at the message. "The Director has full contact with the Air Force Judge Advocate General, via the AG. The JAG would like to schedule a time with the ranking presiding judge. The search warrant will come down through there." She looked at her watch. "It's currently fifteen hundred here," she said, looking at Matt for back-up. He quickly glanced at his watch and nodded. "That means it zero nine hundred in DC. Major, can you get this done before the close of business in DC?"

Tauscher smiled. "With all due respect ma'am, I thought you were going to give me a tighter window than that. However, since my window is larger than I thought, I'd appreciate all the time I could get to make this airtight."

"Shoot me a time Major," Strauss responded.

"Between twelve and thirteen hundred, DC time ma'am; or in my world, three to four hours."

Hotch looked at her. "Anything I can help with?"

Tauscher shook her head. "Once again SAC Hotchner, I appreciate your help and I may give you a phone call to help with some of the legalese between your team's profile and getting this warrant done. But right now, I just need my quiet office."

Matt looked at Meacham. "Would a base escort get you back to your office sooner Major?" She looked at the both of them and smiled.

"That would be huge sir."

"Then let's get you on your way." Meacham said as he nodded at Matt and rose from his chair. Tauscher finished with her laptop, exchanged cell phone numbers with Hotch and got up as well.

"Colonel Jordane, I seen the autopsies of the victims was done at Landstuhl," Matt commented. He nodded. "Do they have DNA testing capabilities?"

"Yes Colonel; but for crime scene evidence, Winters and his group can access their database to make IDs."

Hotch added, "It would be great to put those preliminary matches under our unsub's nose."

"They'll be able to test it here if we find something," Jordane said.

"Oh, we'll find something," Rossi stated.

"Hang on a second please; both of you," Matt said. Morgan looked at him with a question on his face. That look was joined by Tauscher and Meacham.

"Garcia, where is Wohlers right now."

"Sir?"

"To the very second Garcia; please tell us where he is." Garcia's fingers once again flew over her keyboard.

"The flight he's on is currently in route to Afghanistan. ETA into the base outside of Kabul is 5 pm our time, excuse me sir, seventeen hundred."

"And return time to Ramstein?"

"Scheduled for thirteen-thirty tomorrow afternoon sir."

Matt smiled. "I like that timeframe. Colonel, please get Major Tauscher back to her office." She and Meacham left the room. Emily looked at all of them. Colonel Jordane excused himself as well.

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Sit on our asses and wait," Rossi said.

"Just my favorite thing to do in the whole wide world," Matt bitched as he rolled his eyes. Hotch shot him a glance.

"Patience has never been your strong suit, has it Matt?"

"And yours is?" Matt smiled back.

JJ answered for both of them. "This always sucks."

###


	27. Chapter 27 Lull in the Storm

Chapter 27 – Lull in the Action

They all looked at each other. This was the toughest part of any case, almost every case; the waiting. Strauss, having been out in the field with the team only once, and which did not involve this kind of wait, looked around the room. "Aaron, what now?"

"We wait."

"There's nothing more to do?"

"Erin, until that search warrant is issued, we've done all we can."

"So what do you do?"

"With all due respect ma'am," Matt said. "We sit on our butts and wait. Wait, and replay in our heads if we've got this right. And try to not second-guess ourselves." He looked at her. "It's a really fun time."

Strauss looked at Hotch. He simply shrugged at her. "Welcome to being in the field Erin," Dave said, without the usual bite. Strauss looked at her watch.

"What about dinner? Or maybe go to your quarters? You need a break."

"Chief Strauss, if the personnel out there," Hotch nodded at the conference room windows, "don't take a break, we don't either. We're in this together." Strauss nodded her head. A number of them exited the room to use the restrooms. Matt pulled on his coat and grabbed his cover. He headed out the front door.

Rossi looked at Hotch. "I've got him," is all he said. Hotch smiled gently. Dave grabbed his coat and headed out the door as well. He found Matt on the side of the building.

"Dave, please tell me you have a cigar in your coat?"

"That bad Matt?"

"Shit no; I'm just not going to see my wife for another day, so I can get away with it," Matt smiled, a bit sadly. Rossi noticed two airmen walking towards the building and approached them. As the three of them approached Matt, the two airmen saluted, which Matt returned.

"Guys, either of you smoke," Dave asked, knowing the military way. They both nodded. "I've got a fin for two smokes and a light for each."

They each fished out a cigarette, and handed it to the two of them. Dave started to hand the bill to them and they both waved them off. "Sirs, you're here to help catch the bastard that's killing women?" They both nodded. They looked at Rossi and Taylor. "On the house." They gave each of them a light, saluted Matt again, and moved into the building.

Dave took a puff and coughed. "Damn, these are as worse than I remember." Matt, taking a second puff, nodded and looked at the smoke he exhaled into the afternoon air.

"Maybe that's why we just enjoy the occasional fine cigar." He studied Rossi, and then shook his head. "Can you believe we used to live on these?" Rossi smirked. "Dave, I'm OK, and I don't need a sitter," he said as he did take another puff.

"I know you are Matt. I just have to ask you a question." Matt looked at Rossi with curious eyes. "Why the barracks cover? Most wear a piss cutter."

"Academy grad Dave; that's all we wore." Dave nodded in understanding. He took another puff himself and let the scene settle some more.

As he exhaled, he dropped the cigarette on the street and grounded it out. "That's just bad. Give me a fine cigar."

"Cuban, of course," Matt smiled.

"Hey, I got you one from Ray," Dave smiled as the memory traced across his mind. Matt wouldn't let him go in alone to Ray's place with the case on Commack. And while Matt, with his usual precision, got Ray's goons dispatched in a hurry, he remembered Matt's words as he left the two of them to talk privately. _I get first dibs on the Cuban_.

"Now that was a damn good smoke." Matt said, dropping his cigarette and rubbing it out as well with the sole of his finely polished Marine shoe.

"Matt, you've been spot on with this from day one. You saw on unsub, and God knows got this team prepared for one of the biggest cases we've ever had. You've done your job, and as usual, did it right. So what's eating you?"

Matt looked at Dave and smirked. "You don't begin to qualify for being a priest Dave, and as you pointed out, I'm not Catholic."

"Come on Matt; talk to me." Matt slowly shook his head and walked a bit.

"I hate this waiting. Like I told Strauss, it's a big window to second guess." Matt looked at his neatly polished shoes and then into Rossi's eyes. "What if we're wrong Dave? There's so much riding on this case…"

"Matt, we are not wrong," Rossi said as he grabbed his left bicep. "You have to trust the profile. It's right." Rossi dipped his head a little and then looked Matt in the eye under the brim of his cover. "Matt, do I give up a weekend on a whim?" Matt shook his head. Dave gave his arm of friendly slap. "Then why don't we go back in and do our job."

Matt studied Rossi long and hard in the eye for a minute, and then softened. "Thanks Dave."

"Anytime Matt; anytime," he said rubbing his shoulder. The both re-entered the building.

As they walked in, Meacham was talking with Collier and Larson. Matt looked at the three of them. "Could you join us please?" They nodded and followed him and Rossi into the conference room. The rest of team was already back, with Reid putting his leg up on the table.

"Doc, you OK?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine Cob; just giving it a break as well," he said as he nodded at his knee. Matt smiled. Dave looked at Hotch, nodded his head and smiled.

"Garcia, can you pull up that layout of Wohlers' quarters again?" She was standing with Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. She quickly returned to her keyboards and within seconds had it on the monitor in the room.

"As Hotch told Major Tauscher, we want to make her job as easy as possible. There will be no holes in the dike." Matt looked around the room. "That means we dot every 'i', cross every 't' and we do this by the book." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Colonel Meacham, I assuming this will come off tonight; actually I'm fervently hoping. When we find those trophies," Hotch noticed Dave smiling, "we need them to get them back to the lab ASAP. Hotch is right; that will be one helluva a bragging chip for Major Tauscher. But we've got to cover our asses. What is the protocol for entering this room?" he said as he pointed to Wohler's next door neighbors.

"Colonel, we can knock on the door and ask to enter if any personnel are in the room. Otherwise, we can enter and inspect it. However, Colonel, can I ask why?"

"Because Colonel, I would prefer that we cover our asses. I want a CSU team with video in there along with one of your personnel as well as two of ours, if that's OK with you, to confirm that there is no tile dust in that room." Meacham nodded.

Hotch smiled. "Keep going Matt."

"Until we have that confirmation, we don't jump. We lock this case down; Colonel with your permission, Agents Morgan and Seaver, with Larson." Meacham smiled and nodded. The three of them added their confirmation, as did Larson.

"Once we get that, Collier, Prentiss and Jareau will do the initial sweep of Wohlers' room. Rossi and I will look for that 'probable cause'. Hotch, you're backing up Tauscher." They all nodded.

"And what am I doing," Reid asked. Matt smiled.

"Garcia's least favorite thing; looking over her shoulder." They both looked at him. "I'm assuming that Wohlers will be able to check his email while he's in country. As we profiled, he probably has few friends, but I don't want to risk someone giving him a heads up his quarters are being searched. You two are going to monitor his email."

"Sir, I can just shut it down," Garcia said.

"Garcia, you can't. If someone else from the flight is checking their email and getting it, and he's not, it may arouse some suspicion. We can't let him know we're watching. So we will have to read each email individually so we know if we need to stop that one," Reid explained.

"Reid," Hotch said as Reid looked at him, "just don't be a pain in the butt to Garcia. Neither one of you are alphas so it's not a competition. Please get along." The team all laughed, remembering the last time the two of them "worked" together. Having the time to explain, Emily and JJ filled in Ashley and Strauss about the incident. Meacham, Collier and Larson excused themselves, knowing that it was going to be "story time" while they killed the hours waiting. Matt and Hotch took the time to check with Abbey to see how the kids were doing.

"And the turbulence?" Ashley asked.

"Don't you dare," Rossi threatened. Emily and JJ laughed heartily.

"Seems the senior member of the BAU, and your mentor, has a slight difficulty with turbulence," Reid said with a large smile.

"God damn you kid," Rossi growled. Reid just smiled.

"Big dog, it's just the plane shaking a little," Matt added with a smile. Hotch noticed Strauss' laughing smile.

"Don't you start on me Matt," Dave warned as he waved his index finger as only David Rossi could. JJ filled Ashley in on the story about their trip to Kansas last fall.

"Et tu Brute?" Dave sarcastically said to his newest protégé. The team all laughed; exactly as Meacham and his staff thought, they spent the next couple of hours filling in Ashley on BAU "war" stories, old and new, to pass the time. Erin Strauss just sat back in her chair and took it all in.

As Derek was getting done giving Reid a ration of shit about his "Run" in Randall Gardner's home and his pants being on fire, Strauss' email pinged. She quickly put on her reading glasses and opened it.

"It's from the AG. The presiding senior judge at the Air Force JAG has the afternoon with no cases. He has agreed to read the search warrant affidavit and expedite it if it's sound. Aaron, do we need to pass this to Major Tauscher?"

"With all due respect ma'am, she's got enough on her plate. That just adds more pressure and I really don't want to do that her. I get the sense she's very capable; let's just let her do her job." Strauss nodded in agreement.

"Do you care if I pass that assessment along to the Director and the AG?"

"Not at all ma'am." Strauss typed in a return message. Less than ten minutes later, the phone rang in the conference room.

Matt answered it. "Colonel Taylor."

"Colonel, this is Major Tauscher. May I speak with SAC Hotchner please?"

"One moment Major," he said as he handed the phone to Hotch, who listened, and then gave brief instructions. The team went into a higher gear, once again heads down with the case as Hotch hung up the phone, and sat down to his laptop. In less than a minute, he pulled up an email and read over the document.

"Aaron," Strauss simply asked.

He smiled. "She's damn good. Where do I tell her to send this?" Strauss gave him the details. Hotch responded to her message, with the details that Strauss provided. Less than fifteen minutes later, Strauss' laptop pinged again with a message.

"It's from the AG. He has reviewed the affidavit and thinks its sound. The Air Force JAG has received it as well."

Rossi looked at Taylor. "We really are back in the military again, aren't we?"

"Yes Sergeant Major Rossi; hurry up and wait." JJ walked out in the bullpen to get Meacham, Collier and Larson. As they entered, Matt asked, "Colonel, could you get Major Winters down here. We'd appreciate coordinating with him, if this happens."

"Agreed Colonel Taylor." He picked up the conference room phone and in less than five minutes the introductions were being made. Colonel Jordane joined them, getting a heads up from Strauss. Meacham, Hotch and Taylor quickly briefed Major Winters, stressing the security protocols of the case. Winters politely whistled his appreciation.

"Damn, you folks are good," he drawled with an Oklahoma accent. "Where do we go from here?"

Hotch looked at Meacham and Taylor. Meacham looked at Taylor. "I defer to you Colonel. My people know what to do. We just need to know how to work with all of you." Matt, the specialist at thinking on his feet, quickly laid out a preliminary plan.

"However, Colonel and Major, this plan does not move until Major Tauscher has a copy of that search warrant firmly in hand."

Strauss' email pinged. She looked at all of them and smiled. "Colonel Taylor, we've got that. Signed, sealed and about to be delivered."

Hotch sent a text message to Tauscher. "It's on the way; get here as quick as you can."

###

**A/N: By USMC uniform regulations, a piss cutter is the cloth cover worn with the Service Uniform. Think of that as a business suit. When lying flat, a piss cutter looks like an envelope. When personnel enter a building, they tuck it into the belt on the right side. Enlisted personnel are required to follow uniform standards and would have to wear it. Officers can wear either option.**

**A "fin" is an American expression for a five dollar bill. And I'm willing to bet that many of you Yanks won't even recognize that. It's old school. Just like me.**


	28. Chapter 28 Same Page and Worries

Chapter 28 – Same Page and Worries

As Major Tauscher blew into the Provost building, once again getting a full escort, she was quickly led into the morning briefing room. She was astounded by the number of personnel in the room. There were all the players from the conference room, minus the off-center tech lady, Meacham and his men, plus Major Winters and five of his tech specialists. Having worked with his group before, she knew they were his five most senior; and reliable. She made her way to the front of the room and looked at Hotch. "What's going on?"

"Major, we're trying to build you the tightest case as possible; which means we cover every move and do it by the book."

"I appreciate that SAC Hotchner." Meacham got the attention of everyone in the room and they quieted down. Airman Johnson was standing by the door, making sure the case security and integrity was still in place.

"To begin with, if you have a cell phone, shut it off now. And you don't turn it back on until you are given the all clear. They will be monitored," Meacham started. Everyone did as they we told. "Johnson, is the area clear outside this room?"

"Yes sir, with two MPs on foot patrol." Meacham nodded.

"We are about to execute a search warrant on an individual's quarters that we believe is our prime suspect in the recent murders on this base." The personnel from Major Winter's CSU team looked at each other as did the MPs not directly involved with the case.

Winters piped up. "Sir, if I may?"

"Go ahead Major."

"To those of you on my team, security on this case is top priority. The minute you leave this room, you will discuss this case with no one, and that includes everyone in the lab. We do all of our testing in one lab and it is sealed to all personnel but us. The security system has already been updated." They all nodded.

Meacham continued the briefing. "We know the suspect is not, I repeat, not in his room, so this will be a low risk approach." He looked at his watch. "And since it will be nearly 2100 by the time we jump, we do this as quiet as possible as to attract the least amount of attention." He looked around the room to see heads nodding in the affirmative.

"This is Colonel Taylor, whose fulltime job is being an SSA with FBI's BAU. He developed the tactical plan for this, so I'm going to turn the briefing over to him. Colonel," Meacham said as he stepped aside.

"Thank you Colonel. To start, let me add one thing to the Colonel's initial briefing. While we have a suspect in our sights, this person can still run. And all of us with the BAU know how much all of you want to make an arrest and take in the person responsible for these murders. We have full buy-in with you. That is why the BAU is here to consult and assist you with that mission." Matt paused to let that sink in.

"However, because of the profile we have developed of this unsub, or unknown subject, we also know the tendencies of these people. In addition, SAC Hotchner, the Special Agent in Charge, is a former federal prosecutor, so our goal, all of us, is to provide Major Tauscher with an airtight case. That's why we are going to do it step by step. Some of you may not understand some of those steps; however we ask you to trust us that there is a reason for each one. The final goal is twofold: we make this person accountable for his actions, and we bring closure to the victim's families. To that end, we are all on the same page." Everyone in the room nodded.

Johnson opened the door for Seaver, who simply pointed at Garcia. Two seconds later a layout of the floor was on the monitor.

"Step one: two MPs from Colonel Meacham's group will make a soft entrance into the hallway to secure it. They will enter from this stairwell, as will the rest of us," Matt said as he pointed to the layout.

"Step two: This room is our target area. However, before we prosecute this room, we do a search of the adjoining room. That will be led by Sergeant Larson, with Agents Morgan and Seaver in support. Major Winters?"

"Sergeant Montoya, you are with that team with your video camera to record the initial entry and evidence photos as back up."

"Yes sir," Montoya responded.

"Step three: once that room is secured and we find what we hope we find, we will move to the main target. _No one_ moves until we have what we need from the initial room and it is secured. Once we have that, we will enter our main target. Lieutenant Collier is in the lead with Agents Prentiss and Jareau as back up. They will conduct the initial search. Agent Rossi and I will perform the secondary search. Major Winters, our back-up?"

"Captain Adams, who has been briefed sir."

"Outstanding. Major Tauscher will supervise the search, along with SAC Hotchner and Colonel Meacham. Any questions?" Matt looked around the room and seen none. "Colonel Meacham, your house; we follow you in implementation." They all looked at their watches as Meacham set the time to leave. The BAU team went into the conference room to get ready, with Taylor and Morgan making a very brief sidetrack to get the Bureau vehicles running.

As they all entered, Strauss looked at Hotch. "It sounds to me like you all have a very viable plan." Hotch simply nodded as he pulled his Kevlar out of his go bag. The rest were doing the same.

"Is that needed? You know the unsub isn't there," Jordane asked as he entered.

"SOP Colonel," Matt interrupted.

"And he, and I, do not put the agents of this team at risk under any circumstances," Hotch added, as he attached their communication devices to his Kevlar. The rest of the team did the same.

"Good luck to all of you. Please stay safe," Strauss said as they left the room. They all nodded at her and Jordane as they left.

Garcia and Reid settled in around her computers. "Agent Garcia," Strauss asked.

"Ma'am?"

"Can you monitor their communications?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Please set it up."

"Yes ma'am." Jordane looked at Strauss. This was going to be a tough time.

###


	29. Chapter 29 Searching for the Prize

Chapter 29 – Searching for the Prize

The five vehicles moved through the living village of Ramstein AFB. They split up; two going one way and two going another way, with the fifth going through the main part like a regular patrol vehicle. Winters and his team in another vehicle left and went a completely different route. The vehicles converged on their destination. They pulled up to the back entrance of the housing building. Colonel Meacham ran his ID card through the security system, knowing his would allow access through the door that otherwise was unapproachable.

Matt, knowing that Strauss, Garcia, Reid and Jordane were hanging on their every move, quietly reported through his comm system; "Breaching outer door."

The two MPs were the first up the steps, knowing their orders and the plan. All the rest of the search teams, in order, followed closely behind in stealth mode. They reached the third floor. Taylor and Meacham, directly behind the two MPs, nodded at them to proceed. "Easy boys," Matt whispered as they headed out. "Make this look routine."

They nodded and moved into the hall. The first MP looked up and down the hall as the second moved to elevator, pulled out his security key and locked the elevator off from stopping on the floor, nodding at the first. He silently relayed the message to Matt.

Meacham motioned for him to continue to their first adjective, while Taylor got Larson, Morgan and Seaver into place. The MP quietly knocked on the door. Matt looked at his watch. 2123. _Please don't let these guys be sleeping_. The MP's knock was answered on the first one and he quietly told the occupant that the room needed to be searched. Matt heard the person start to balk and quickly entered the room.

"Whoa," said the occupant, whom Matt knew through Garcia's digging was Airman First Class Mykel Martell, dressed in off duty casual wear.

"Airman Martell, I'm Colonel Taylor. I'm also Supervisory Special Agent Taylor with the FBI." He showed Martell his credentials. "Please Airman Martell, keep your voice down. You are in no trouble whatsoever; we are only asking your cooperation in an ongoing investigation." Martell relaxed.

"What do you need sir? I'm more than willing to cooperate."

Taylor smiled at him, put his hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Do you mind if we check something in your quarters. And Airman, I assure you once again, you are in no trouble. We just need your assistance at the moment." Martell nodded.

"Airman, I have to ask for the record; where is your roommate?"

"On duty sir."

"Which means you alone are giving us access to these quarters? Do you understand that?"

"Sir, I completely understand that. What I don't understand is what you are looking for? Jake, my roommate and I don't have anything to hide. What can you possibly be looking for?"

Matt gave him the big Irishman smile. "Airman it's not what we're looking for. It's what we are not looking for. Do we have you permission?"

"Yes sir." Matt led him out to the hallway, as Larson, Morgan, Seaver and Montoya, with his camera already running, taping Matt's conversation with the Airman, entered the room. Martell gulped loudly as he seen the personnel waiting in the hallway. Matt gently slapped him on the shoulder. "Airman, please just trust me. This is the easy part. However, you now are a material witness to an ongoing investigation. We will need you to join us at the Provost's Marshall's office for a while. But hey," Matt said as he winked at him, "Airman, you don't have to report for duty later tonight; which Airman, will be completely covered. We just really need your cooperation."

"I'm in sir," he said with sincerity as he looked at Matt.

"Then Airman, just stand down for right now." Martell nodded as the first MP stood next to him.

Seaver exited the room three minutes later and looked at Cob and Hotch. "Sirs, the room is absolutely clean," she said with a small smile. "Agent Morgan and Sergeant Montoya are finishing their processing. You're good to roll."

Seaver moved Martell back into his quarters so he could dress into a uniform, and the team moved to the next step. Dave reported over his FBI comm. "First quarters secured; breaching second." The four back in the conference room were hanging on every word.

With Meacham's security clearance, his ID card simply opened the door, which he pushed open for the next team. Collier went in the room, with Prentiss and JJ right behind him. They looked around, and all reported, "Clear." Strauss exhaled a deep breath. Taylor and Rossi entered and stood with Meacham as the first three searched the room, with two of Winters' team filming every move, under his direction.

It took the three of them less than 30 minutes to turn the room upside down. They found nothing that could remotely implicate Wohlers. Matt and Dave looked at each and moved in as the rest stood off to the side. Rossi checked the corner to the window, while Taylor checked the corner next to the hall. Taylor spoke into his intercom. "Morgan, do you still have Montoya with you and access to a chair from Martell's room?"

"Affirmative Colonel; what do you need?"

"Check the hallway tiles outside of Wohlers' quarters along the wall line and see if any are loose. Make sure Montoya films it."

"Roger that," Morgan responded. Hotch and Tauscher moved up in the hallway to join them. Martell opened the door to his quarters and after getting an explanation from Seaver, offered a chair from the room.

"Can we narrow this down so it doesn't look like a wild goose chance," Tauscher whispered to Hotch.

Hotch nodded and spoke into his mic. "Colonel can you narrow down Morgan's search field?"

"Affirmative; hold please." After a pause he said, "Morgan, I've got a half panel directly over the corner of the door coming your way. That means you have a full panel, correct?"

"Roger."

"Count fourteen up to Martell's quarters."

"Roger." Morgan set the chair down, climbed up and tried to move the first as well as the two panels in either direction of Matt's count. "Colonel, they are stapled in. While they give a little if I push really hard, these have not been moved. It's the same like we found in Martell's quarters." Tauscher smiled at Hotch and nodded. Rossi, in Wohlers' quarters moved to Matt.

"You got something Colonel?" Matt nodded and waved Winters and his tech with the video camera over to his area.

"SAC Hotchner, we need Major Tauscher in here." They both strode in less than five seconds later and stood at the side of the bunk along the hall wall. Winters nodded and his tech started filming.

"Agent Rossi, this chair that sits at the side of this bunk; notice the four legs that I'm willing to bet match the indentations in the carpet to this area here," Taylor said as he pointed to the corner. The tech moved in to film the area, while the second took pictures. Taylor pulled out his latex gloves and looked at the top of chair. "And while there is no dust on the top of the backrest of the chair," he said bending down, "someone isn't a very good housekeeper." Matt pointed to the dust on the supports that ran between the legs as well as the seat where the back rest joined.

About two feet away from the corner was a floor lamp. Rossi looked at the top of the shade and light bulb. "Sergeant Wohlers has a lot to learn about dusting," he smirked. Winters and his team moved in to collect samples and document everything.

Winters looked at the dust. "In my opinion, Major Tauscher, this dust is consistent with ceiling tile dust. Our analysis in the lab should confirm it." When they had finished, Rossi and Taylor looked at Hotch and Tauscher.

"Your call, Major. Do we have probable cause?" Hotch said.

Tauscher smiled. "More than I need." She nodded at Taylor and Rossi. "Do it." Matt smiled at Dave, as his gloved hands reached for the chair. He set the chair down in the indentations.

"Perfect match," Rossi said, while the documentation continued. Taylor climbed up on the chair and pushed on the panel closest to the hallway. It moved freely, sending a small shower of dust on Matt's cover. He handed his cover to Rossi, who passed it on to one of the techs, giving them a sample which they brushed off into evidence bag. He maneuvered the panel out and handed it to a tech, gliding it into another evidence bag. Montoya moved into the room and began filming with a wide shoot, while Morgan and Seaver stood in the doorway. Collier, JJ and Prentiss still in the room, watched as well.

Matt pulled out his flashlight, and stuck his head up into the opening, with his hand trying to find space to get into the 12 inch square opening. He pulled his head out of the opening slightly, stuck the flashlight into his mouth and maneuvered his head back into the opening. Less than five seconds later, he came back down, shut his flashlight off and stuck it in his back pocket. He looked at Dave and reached up with his left arm into the opening.

As Winters' team documented everything, Matt pulled out a sealed plastic food bag and took a look. "Looks like trophies to me," he said as he handed the bag of obvious pairs of multi-colored women's panties in it. He placed it in an evidence bag Winters held. Montoya filmed Winters marking the evidence bag.

Matt stuck his head up in again with the flashlight. He repeated the procedure and pulled out a scarf in another bag and showed it to Rossi. "Five will get you ten this has Lieutenant's Pearson's DNA on it."

"No bet." The additional evidence was passed off to Winters' team.

Hotch said into his mic, "We got him."

Back in the conference room, Strauss, Jordane, Reid and Garcia exchanged smiles.

###


	30. Chapter 30 A Long Night

Chapter 30 – A Long Night

The BAU team looked at the MPs and smiled. They all smiled back and nodded. Major Tauscher could barely contain her large grin. Winters looked at all of them.

"I hate to break your bubble, but my team has at least another hour of processing this room. Captain Adams and I will take the evidence we have collected and the two of us will begin working on it. However, it will take all of us at least five to six hours to give you preliminary matches to file an arrest warrant."

Matt looked at his watch and grimaced, as did Hotch. It was after midnight. Meacham looked at all of them. "Now what?" he simply asked.

"We wait Colonel," Taylor answered. "It's going to be a damn long night." The MPs, with one staying behind to provide security for Winters' team, headed for their vehicles along with the BAU team.

As they got in, Hotch called Strauss, and gave her an update, with the rest listening in. Matt and Dave shared a private conversation, with Dave then sending out a text. Less than 15 minutes later, the team walked into the conference room. Their euphoria of finding the evidence had clearly worn off as they entered the door, along with Tauscher, Meacham, Collier and Larson. Their long day was quickly moving into a long night, and several of them had a hard time suppressing yawns.

Strauss looked at all of them and said, "Aaron, this team needs to get some sleep."

Hotch nodded. "And something to eat," as his stomach growled.

Matt looked at Jordane and Meacham. "As hungry as I am, there's something bigger we have to take care of."

"Colonel," Jordane simply asked.

"Colonel, we have to get someone home to his family." They all nodded. Just at that time, Dave's cell phone pinged. He read the text message, smiled and showed it to Matt. "Colonel Meacham, I'm pretty sure there is a back way out of this base," Matt said with a half question.

"Colonel, I'm following you completely. I'll get it done."

"Colonel, with all due respect, I'd like to talk to Frederick first."

"I'll join you Colonel," Hotch added.

"If you don't mind sirs," Tauscher added, "I'd like to be in on that conversation as well."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Strauss added. They all shook their heads.

"Colonel Jordane," Matt said. "One favor, please."

"Name it Colonel."

"Can I walk into that room and tell him he will be paid his regular hours for the work he missed."

Jordane smiled. "Consider it done Colonel." Matt simply nodded and the group followed Meacham out of the room, who lead them to an interrogation room.

"Colonel Taylor," Meacham said, "I think you should give him the news." Matt followed Meacham into the area where Frederick Mueller was being held. He was sound asleep in the minimum security cell, with the door unlocked.

Matt quietly shook his shoulder to wake him. As he rubbed his eyes open, Matt said in German, "Herr Mueller, we're getting you home." Mueller sat up on the bunk.

"Herr Colonel, are you telling me you have a person arrested?" he responded, in sleepy German.

"No Frederick; but we've got one in our sights and it's a pretty solid case. It's just a matter of nailing it down. That's going to take some time. But we're going to get you out of here." Matt waved him off the bed. "Let's get you home." Taylor and Meacham ushered him into the interrogation room, where Frederick Mueller received the praise and adoration he deserved. Matt told him how Haufmeitster had handled the press with his three officers in the doghouse, gave him enough details about the case to satisfy his curiosity in catching Sami's killer, and explained to him, with Meacham's help, how they were getting him home. In addition, Matt told him about the pay agreement with Jordane, and Mueller received the sincere thanks of all the rest that were in the room.

"Danke, Herr Colonel. I appreciate you kindness," he said in German as he looked around the room. He stuck out his hand. "And I thank you for keeping your promise." He gave Matt a hug.

Matt, in German said, gently putting his hand on his shoulder, "Just get home to your family, Frederick." Meacham nodded at the two MPs standing in the doorway, with large smiles. Frederick Mueller, who had gave so much of himself to stop a killer, walked out a free and clear man. The rest returned to the conference room.

As they entered, Rossi gave them an update. "Haufmeister says it should be good to go." They all smiled.

Strauss spoke up, looking at Hotchner. "Aaron, you and your team really need to get out of here."

"I know ma'am. So do you." Jordane looked at all of them.

"I concur ma'am."

"Colonel, do we have any eating options at this hour?" Matt asked.

"The Subway and McDonald's in the village is 24x7 Colonel. But that's about it," Jordane answered.

Matt looked at Hotch. "I guess that has to work."

Morgan chimed in. "Please; anything; and a couple hours of sleep." They all nodded in agreement.

Jordane looked at them. "I'm in the same boat, but my wife has left overs waiting for me. However, to all of you; thank you for everything. It is appreciated." As he left, the team locked down the room for the night, headed to the SUV's and got in.

Less than ten minutes later, they were looking at their "dinner" options. "You are on your own. Please know that both establishments have ID swipe systems, so your meal will be paid for by Uncle Sam," Matt said as he yawned, not hiding it. The two restaurants were across the street from each other.

Emily looked at JJ. "Grease or healthy?"

"After this day and a short night sleep; I'm going healthy."

"Damn; I wanted to go grease. But you're right."

The ten of them sat around in the booths, "enjoying" their meals as they talked everything but "the case". There were too many ears. When they finished, they got up and piled into the vehicles. Taylor and Morgan drove them into the parking spots in front of their quarters.

They got out and headed in. As they waited for the elevator, Hotch said, "We meet in the lobby at 0750." They all groaned, noticing the time was after 1 am. "We can start at seven if you'd rather." They all shook their heads as they got on the lift taking them to their beds for a short sleep.

###


	31. Chapter 31 The Con

**A/N: What does Monday mean? That's right folks, the usual "2 for" special. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 31- The Con

They all meet in the lobby at the appointed time. Hotch and Matt noted that, like themselves, they all had fully used Visine, not wanting to show to the "locals" how dog tired they all really were. Seaver spoke up. "Any word?"

Just then, Hotch and Matt's cells pinged with a text message. Matt looked at his and then smiled at Hotch, who told the team, "It Winters; and his message is simply 'get here'." They all smiled and climbed into their vehicles to make the short trek to the Provost building.

As they walked in, they all greeted Master Sergeant Schmidt, who buzzed them through the security door and the team headed for the conference room. They barely got their coats off and everything up and running when Jordane entered. As they exchanged the usual pleasantries, Tauscher and Meacham headed in as well. JJ was about to shut the door when Collier and Larson entered. As she finally got it shut, there was a knock and JJ let in Major Winters.

"What have you got?" Meacham anxiously asked Winters.

Winters smiled. "You gotta love DNA. First, the scarf: we found three separate hairs. One belongs to the third victim, Hannah Keegan; the second is a positive match to Samantha West and the third is a match to Lieutenant Britney Pearson."

"No wonder he got off so much on the killings," Rossi said. "His weapon belonged to the real desire of his spree."

"There's more," Winters said. "We got a preliminary DNA match on four of the seven panties. They belong to the victims. We should have the final three before lunch."

"Major, is that enough for an arrest warrant?" Hotch asked.

"More than enough sir," she smiled.

Meacham, Jordane, and Strauss thanked Winters for his team's hard work and the long night they put in. He left the conference room.

Matt looked at Garcia, "Where is the SOB right now?"

Her fingers flew across her keyboards yet again. "They are in route; their ETA is still thirteen thirty."

"Is there any kind of manifest that states Wohlers is on that flight for sure?" Morgan asked.

Garcia checked; "yes, they have a full crew compliment."

"Got him," Collier said with satisfaction. "How we going to take this scumbag down?"

"Lieutenant, the first priority is getting the wounded off the plane," Matt said. Jordane and Meacham shook their heads in agreement. "Colonels, can we get the full cooperation of air command that the plane is parked in a specific area so we can set up a perimeter to can keep an eye on Wohlers?"

Jordane answered, "They usually taxi to the same spot to offload the patients, but I can make sure we know exactly which one so you can get that perimeter established."

"If Wohlers sees an MP standing around or sitting in a vehicle, would he think that is unusual?"

"He might," Meacham said. "We don't have a big presence on the ground during flight operations. Why?"

"Because," Matt explained, "we are going to need the personnel on the perimeter in clothing that will match the ground crew. We don't want to give Wohlers any chance to bolt. This is a damn big air base with lots of places to hide."

"Where would you suggest we take him down, sir," Collier asked.

"Inside the plane after the patients are off."

"Sir, the crews usually come off with the last of the patients and then proceed to their ops center."

"So we need a way to keep Wohlers on that plane," Hotch said. Collier nodded. Rossi looked at Taylor and could see the wheels turning.

"Got an idea Matt?"

"Yeah; how's your Italian accent?"

"Bravaccio, but I don't understand."

Matt smiled. "You will in a second, hang on big dog. Colonel Jordane, can we get a message to the captain of that plane?"

"Certainly; what did you have in mind?"

Matt smiled his big Irish grin. "He or she is going to have to keep three members of the flight crew on the plane so they can give a tour and answer questions from Medico Davide Rossi, Chief of the Italian Military Medical Services. He will be escorted by a representative from NATO."

"That being you Colonel?" Jordane smiled. Matt just nodded. "Who do you want?"

"A doctor, nurse and Wohlers. When he starts to shake your hand," Matt said to Rossi, "you bag him and Collier and Larson tag him." He looked at them. "Gentlemen, please do Major Tauscher one huge favor." They looked at him. "You read him his rights in front of all those witnesses, including the air crew that can't be charged with aiding a cover up." Hotch smiled, knowing all the dirty tricks defense lawyers would try to use.

Larson looked Taylor. "Sir, do I want to play poker with you?"

"Not if you want to keep your money Sergeant," Hotch smiled.

"Maybe we should have Pearson be the nurse," Rossi said, smiling wickedly at Matt.

"That's just damn mean Rossi," Emily said.

"But highly poetic," Reid added. The rest just smiled.

"And the message should also state," Hotch added, "that Dr. Rossi handpicked those people."

"Perfect," Dave agreed. "That will fuel Wohlers' ego and set him at ease."

"Garcia, can you get one of the names of a doctor on the flight?" She had it thirty seconds later. Jordane, who was taking notes, left the room to make the arrangements for the message.

Meacham looked at Taylor. "Would you mind laying out a plan of action? You seem to have a knack for that and like you, I want to catch this bastard in the smallest place possible so he doesn't turn into a rabbit."

Matt nodded and moved to the white board. He looked at Garcia. "Do you need this anymore?" She shook her head. He grabbed an eraser and wiped the board clean. He grabbed a marker and colored in a circle in the middle of the board. He then drew a large circle around the dot.

"This is our perimeter of two hundred yards." He cut the circle into eight slices, like a pie. He added two small legs to the bottom of the dot. "This is the back of the plane. In these two perimeter zones, it is a two person team."

"Why Matt," JJ asked.

"Because those two have clear view into the plane. I want the backup in case Wohlers runs. JJ you will be with one of the MPs in this zone," he said, pointing to one. "Prentiss, you'll be in the other." They both nodded. "The other six zones are your personnel Colonel as singles. Just remember we've got to have everyone in ground crew clothing. They need to blend in. And the two person teams need to be in a vehicle so Agents Jareau and Prentiss can be using binoculars.

"As Rossi and I enter, Lieutenant Collier and SAC Hotchner will approach this door," pointing to the left one. "Sergeant Larson and Agent Morgan have the other. When Dave makes his move, the four of you move in. Agent Seaver, you and Airman Johnson will move up hard and fast to cover the opening. Any questions?" He looked around the room. Everyone shook their heads. The plan was solid and straight forward.

Meacham spoke up. "When do you want everyone in place?"

Hotch answered, "We don't want people sitting for a long time. That's when they tend to lose their focus. However, we need everyone in place no later than thirteen-fifteen."

Jordane re-entered. "The message is on its way as we speak." They updated him on their needs from air command to establish the perimeter. "I guess I'm making more phone calls," he said as he reached for the land line phone.

"We brief the rest of those involved at twelve-hundred and get them rolling. We'll do that in the roll call room. I'll get everyone assigned," Meacham said. He, Tauscher, Collier and Larson left the room.

The rest of the team took the time to check their emails on their laptops. Matt opened his and quickly checked the one from Abbey. "Aw damn Colin," he said as he shook his head. Hotch could see the concern on his face and quickly moved to join him.

"What happened?" Hotch said.

"He was running around daycare, slipped and fell into the corner of chair." Matt swung his laptop for Hotch to see the picture. Rossi joined them.

"Are those stitches?" Matt nodded at Rossi.

"How many Matt," Hotch added.

"Two on the outside and two on the inside."

JJ looked up from her email. "Can I see?" Matt swung the laptop to her so she could see. Emily and Strauss looked as well.

"Answer me something JJ," Matt said. JJ nodded. "Why is it when something like this happens he's _my_ son, not _our_ son?"

"It's a very effective female guilt trip," Strauss smiled. JJ nodded.

"Well damn, it's working."

Seaver, who also looked at the picture, once again marveled at this team, especially the "Three Musketeers". The first night they were there, she had spent a little time in the other three ladies room. They had filled her in on Rossi's son. She smiled to herself. The three who lead this team and could dissect these horrible cases, at the end of the day were still fathers. And that's why they did the job. She played out what had transpired through the week. While she enjoyed the challenge of her new position, her appreciation of the one she left, grew deeply.

###


	32. Chapter 32 The Sting

**A/N: 5…4…3…2…1…Its midnight! This means its Tuesday. Happy reading! Thanks again for the reviews!**

Chapter 32 – The Sting

The team that was about to embark on catching Sergeant Brad Wohlers met in the roll call room. Meacham gave them all the background as Garcia handed out flyers with his picture. She then proceeded to her laptop, which was linked to the projection unit for the presentation. After the team had checked their emails in the conference room, she and Matt had spent over an hour getting it ready.

It showed an overhead view of the area where the plane would stop. Garcia then overlaid Matt's "pie" on the area of the perimeter. Meacham handed the assignments to the six that would be solo and then introduced the two that would be partnering up with Prentiss and Jareau.

"We work together, with communication being the key," Meacham said. "The BAU is in this just as much as us. And Airman Hicks, from what I heard, don't underestimate Agent Jareau; her nickname is 'Sure Shot'." The assembled all laughed; a release of nervousness for what was about to transpire.

Hotch and Rossi shared a look. Even the most hardened opponent of them joining an investigation now had full buy-in to their presence. "Colonel Taylor, his Marine tactical planning in full force, has the rest of the plan."

Taylor gave them the rest of the briefing, reiterating what he had laid out in the conference room two hours earlier.

"Colonel, are you and Agent Rossi going to be wearing earpieces?" Morgan asked.

Matt shook his head. "We don't want to give Wohlers any cause for alarm. And he could notice that. We'll have a walkie in the vehicle to be in contact with all of you. Once Agents Jareau and Prentiss give us the signal that they are waiting on us, we will pull up in the Air Force sedan. When we exit, we'll be in blackout. But that's when you and SAC Hotchner, along with Collier and Larson move up. We should be covered, and we both will be armed, so it's not like we're the 'Lone Rangers'." Morgan nodded in satisfaction.

"This _should_, key word being should, go like clockwork. But everyone be ready to jump in case it doesn't," Matt added.

"In other words," Meacham said, "be on the ball. Let's take this SOB down." Everyone in the room got that message loud and clear.

At twelve thirty, they all left and proceeded to the air command building, which would serve as their jump off point. As they walked in the door, they were met by Colonel Harrison Keys, CO of the Air Wing. He quickly got them all into a large room and the introductions were made.

"Glad to help all of you out. Anything you need, you just holler so you can nail this bastard."

"Colonel," Matt questioned.

"Sergeant Hannah Keegan was one of mine and damn good. I want this SOB as much as all of you." He pointed out the winter ground control uniforms for Prentiss and Jareau. Since they were basic everyday work uniforms, all of Meacham's MPs already had a set and were dressed in them. Keys pointed to a room off to side where they could change. "You can leave your clothes in there agents. I guarantee their safety."

"No need sir," JJ said. "We understand." He simply nodded. They came back out less than ten minutes later, with their hair pulled up to match female personnel and they all went to get into the ground vehicles that Keys supplied so they would blend in on the tarmac. Before they got in, every member of the BAU checked their weapons, making sure a round was in the chamber. The Air Force personnel, astonished at first by their actions, quickly followed suit and they "mounted up". Everyone moved into position, with Keys, Jordane, Meacham and Strauss overseeing the operation from a window in the air traffic control tower. It had a perfect view of the area.

As they got into position, Strauss' earpiece crackled with Garcia's voice. "Ma'am you will keep me and Reid in the loop?" While she and Reid could hear the communication between all of them when they talked, they were in the dark as to what was happening.

Before she could answer, Morgan was on the mic. "Yes, Garcia. You'll know when we do." Strauss, having long battled the two of them over their conduct had settled for a happy medium. She was tired of sending them out reprimands and assigning them to seminars. She knew Aaron was at well. Over a year ago she sat them down in her office. "When you are on a case is one thing that I will give you two some measure of latitude. However, I expect the two of you to use some discretion. That said, I will not put up with it in the hallways or public areas of this building. The Bureau has standards and I will not tolerate a deviance from those standards." They all agreed. She was pleased they both had showed restraint with so many ears listening and made a mental note to compliment them later.

"Agent Garcia," Strauss said, "I'll give the two of you play by play commentary via text on my cell. I don't want to tie up the comm." The Air Force personnel all linked into the same comm system smiled. They understood how tight knit this team was.

"Thank you ma'am."

Everyone looked at their watches. Less than ten minutes later, Keys, monitoring air traffic control, pointed out the huge C-130 heading in for a landing. "Bird is getting ready to land," Strauss said.

"Copy that," Hotch replied. Eleven minutes later, the C-130 rolled into its final position and began to shut down. As the back doors slowly swung open, all the FBI personnel marveled at how quickly the ground personnel as well as the flight crew and Army personnel from Landstuhl worked together to get the wounded off the plane. They were a well-oiled machine that sadly, had too much practice.

Less than fifteen minutes later, JJ radioed, "All the wounded are off."

Emily sat in the vehicle with Airman Jonas, an affable kid from Georgia. While they had made small talk the entire time waiting for things to progress, with Jonas doing much of the talking, once the plane reached its stop point, he was all business. He peered into the belly of the C-130. "You seeing what I'm seeing Agent Prentiss?"

Emily took a long look through her binoculars. "Yup, Billy," as she pinged her mic. "JJ, you seeing what I am?"

"Roger, Prentiss."

"Colonel; go," Prentiss said. Taylor rolled the Air Force sedan out of its secluded position and pulled it up as close as he dared to the opening of the plane. He and Rossi exited the vehicle, as they sneaked a peek at the two teams moving into position while they boarded the aircraft.

As they moved forward, an officer approached them. "Good afternoon sirs. I'm Major Jack Denton, the senior officer of this crew. Welcome aboard."

Matt introduced himself to the Major, shook his hand and then introduced "Medico Rossi". Rossi shook his hand as well. In a thick Italian accent, he said, "Maybe Major, after I tour the operations of this plane and its wonderful staff, you can take me into the cockpit?" Rossi played the scene like a wide eyed school boy getting his first look at a girl's undies.

"Absolutely Doctor," the unsuspecting Major said. Rossi and Taylor had already profiled him as a glory hound, wanting to get as much attention as possible. Denton introduced them to the three remaining people.

As Matt stood off, Rossi took the time to shake their hands and make small talk with Captain Jenna Walters, one of the doctors, Lieutenant Pearson, and then turned to Wohlers. "And this is Sergeant Wohlers, one of our medics," Denton introduced.

Rossi stuck out his hand and Wohlers quickly reached for it, beaming at the recognition he was getting. As soon as their hands met, Rossi grabbed Wohlers hand and quickly spun it behind Wohlers' back. Matt moved up quickly and helped Rossi get him against the bulkhead of the plane. As Wohlers resisted, Matt pushed Wohlers' head into the bulkhead of the plane, as JJ and Emily said "Go, go, go," into their mics.

"Stop resisting Wohlers and this will go easier," Taylor growled.

The four at the side of doors sped up the ramps to enter the plane, identifying them as federal law enforcement. Hotch and Morgan both had their guns drawn. The air crew, in shock, looked around. Collier quickly approached Rossi and Taylor and handcuffed Wohlers and turned him around and put his back and hands against the bulkhead.

Matt looked at Denton. "With all due respect Major, I'm also SSA Taylor, with the FBI," he said, showing his credentials. Nodding at Rossi, he added, "And this Senior SSA Rossi." Rossi pulled his out his credentials as well and looked Wohlers in eye.

"You're done." Collier smiled and told Wohlers his rights and started to lead him off the plane with Larson holding his other elbow.

"I want a lawyer," Wohlers said as the three of them headed off the plane.

"That's the smartest thing you've done in three weeks," Collier growled as he hustled him out to a waiting sedan and shoved him into the backseat.

Rossi winked at Matt. "Damn Matt, we're just about as good as Newman and Redford."

Matt smiled. "I'm Redford; the _really_ good looking one." Dave slapped him on the shoulder as they started to leave as well. Morgan looked at Hotch with a huge question on his face. Hotch looked at him. "Derek, rent 'The Sting' this weekend," he said as he smiled.

Strauss hit her mic. "Agents Reid and Garcia; got him." Garcia and Reid, back in the conference room, shared a high five. Seaver and Johnson entered the scene and shook hands with Collier and Larson.

"Sir," Major Denton said looking at Taylor, "what the hell is going on?"

"We just nabbed the killer of seven women on this base." Hotch, Rossi, Taylor and Morgan made their way off the plane as Johnson came on. Denton looked around dumbfounded.

Johnson looked at the four of them. "And we will need all of you to come with us to fill out affidavits about what you just witnessed."

Less than fifteen minutes later, the scene was secured and returned to the ground personnel.

###

**A/N: "The Sting" is a movie released in 1973, starring Paul Newman and Robert Redford. It was about two con artists in the 1930's in Chicago that pulled a major job on a big time mark with the help of a large "crew". Their motive was getting revenge on the mark for killing Redford's character's best friend and mentor. For Newman and Redford, it was a re-uniting of the pair that starred in "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid", a hit movie in 1969. The off-screen friendship of the pair was a Hollywood legend until Newman's death a few years ago. And yes, I'm showing my age; two of my all-time favorite movies.**


	33. Chapter 33 Getting a Lawyer is Good

Chapter 33 – Getting a Lawyer is a Good Thing

By fourteen thirty, the entire team was back in the conference room, with Jordane, Meacham and Tauscher. Wohlers was going through the booking process. Tauscher's cell pinged. She read the text message and cursed under her breath.

"Care to share, Major," Taylor asked.

"Sir, it's not unexpected. Because of the magnitude of this case, a lawyer out of Aviano in Italy is getting assigned to Wohlers' case; conflict of interest," she added looking at Hotch.

"Makes sense," Hotch said as he looked at Tauscher. "Your office has been involved in the investigation."

"Major, as you said," Strauss said, "not unexpected. Welcome to the world of DC politics. The bigwigs back there want this case brought home and they will do everything to make it look right to the press who will be all over this."

"Thank you ma'am for the clarification; that's not my worry."

"What is Major," Rossi asked.

"I know the person they are assigning to the case. I did a few seminars with him when I was in DC at the JAG office. Lieutenant Colonel Mark Durant lives on cases like this. He's always been a champion of the underdog and has an ego the size of Montana."

"Major, when is he scheduled to arrive?" Taylor asked.

Tauscher sadly shook her head. "With my apologies sir, not until twenty-three hundred this evening."

Morgan and Prentiss looked at him. "Cob, what does that mean?" Morgan asked.

"We're stuck here for another day." He glanced at his watch and snuck a peek at Jodane.

"So now what do we do?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Matt said. "But I'm going to make some notes for my field reports and at fifteen-thirty, I'm heading back to my quarters for the evening." Hotch cocked at eyebrow at him.

"Hotch, we got our asses kicked yesterday. Until the good Lt. Colonel gets here and has a chance to talk to his client, our hands are tied. And I'm not going to sit around here the rest of the day. I need a break."

Rossi nodded in agreement to Hotch. "I'm right behind you Colonel." Hotch got the message and looked at Strauss, who nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Aaron, we could all use the break."

At 3:30, the team shut down their equipment and left for the day. They got into the SUV's and headed for their quarters. They entered and waited for an elevator. As they reached the sixth floor, they all exited.

"Team meeting in our quarters at sixteen hundred," Matt said. They all stopped and looked at him as he walked down the hall, nodding to the MP on duty. Taylor quietly smiled to himself as he kept walking and opened the door to their quarters.

At ten minutes to four, Matt opened the door and set the sliding security lock into the doorjamb, so all could enter without knocking. They all filtered in. Two minutes after four, the door swung open to reveal Colonel Jordane, carrying a large cooler bag. As he entered, Matt swung the door lock back into place, secured the door and looked at Jordane.

"Are we good?"

Jordane smiled. "You know it partner." They pulled each other into a large "man" embrace. "Thanks Cob," Jordane said as he pulled away. "Thanks for trusting me and putting your, and the teams' butt on the line. I knew we had a problem; and I could trust you."

Matt smiled broadly. "Jay, I've trusted you instincts for too damn long. Got me out of one hell of a bar fight if I remember correctly." Matt looked around the room. "Third year at the military academies is the 'big switch semester' for the top 20% of each class. You spend a semester at one of the other academies. Most at Annapolis want to go to the Point. That wasn't my cup of tea, so I got sent west to the Air Force Academy. Guess who my roomie was?" Matt smiled.

Hotch and Rossi caught on. "Your source," they said together.

Jordane pulled out a twelve pack of Miller Light out of his cooler bag. "A very grateful source Hotch," Jordane said as he put the beer on the lunch counter.

Rossi opened it and grabbed a beer, handing a second to Matt and a third to Hotch. Jordane gave the rest to the team and then grabbed his own. He shook his head as he placed the single can left in the fridge. "I never thought in a million years you could reduce Meacham to a puppy dog like Dunleavy," he laughed. "Damn you folks are good." He reached back into the bag and set a bottle of scotch on the kitchen counter. "The beer is compliments of General Miller. The scotch is on me. Thank you."

Matt looked at Jordane. "Jay, that isn't necessary. You made a good call and I just followed it. As much as I respect you, the scotch is over kill."

"Cob, it's worth every cent. I just told you. All of you melted that arrogant ass Meacham into oblivion. I thoroughly enjoyed sitting on the sidelines and watching that happen. And roomie," Jordane said as he took a swig of his beer and looked Matt in the eye, "This team helped catch a killer on this base." The team all chatted with him and he told them the story about the bar fight and then finished his beer.

"Damn Cob, Wohlers lawyering up played right into your hand." He put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Get it done my friend," he said as he put his empty beer can in the recycle bin in the kitchen. "They deserve it." He shook Matt's hand again and they shared another embrace. Jordane quickly said his good-byes and left.

Matt looked at all of them. They deserved an explanation for his secrecy. "Jay is on the promotion board list. If he gets through, he gets his one star and a base of his own to be CO. However, if the promotion board gets one whiff of his involvement with us, that's gone."

"Why Matt," Hotch questioned; "he made a helluva of a call and an accurate one."

"Yes, he did Aaron," Dave chimed in. "But all they will see is him going behind his CO's back to get us here."

"That doesn't play well with promotion boards Aaron," Matt added. The rest of the team nodded their understanding, realizing the significant role Jordane played in the whole scenario of the case. And how much he put on the line to bring a killer to justice.

Strauss looked Matt in the eye. "My reports, as well as all the rest of you," she said as looked around the room, "will not contain any mention of this." The team all nodded. "However Matt, care to explain that last statement Colonel Jordane said?"

"Absolutely ma'am; we brought this team here and we are not leaving until they all can say they set foot in Germany." He looked around the room. "All of you have five minutes to finish your beers, get your coats and passports and meet me in the lobby." The team vanished in less than a minute.

###

**A/N: The "Point" is West Point, as in the US Military Academy in West Point, NY. It is the US Army's college, like Annapolis, or the Naval Academy in Maryland, is to the Navy and Marine Corps. The USAF Academy is in Colorado Springs, CO.**


	34. Chapter 34 A Night to Relax

**A/N: A huge shout out goes to HansonFanGermany for her help with this chapter including staying up very late one night due to the time difference. I didn't realize the culinary differences between German states or regions. And, in the end, I offer my deepest apologies. Due to story content, I bailed and took the short way out. However, thanks HFG! *hugs***

Chapter 34 – A Night to Relax

As they got into the SUV's, Matt handed Hotch a piece of paper. "You're my navigator."

"So you do know where we are going?" Matt just looked at him and winked.

"If we keep hanging with Rossi, straight to hell." Hotch laughed and they reached for their seatbelts.

Dave glared at them and then Strauss as she nodded her head in agreement. "Who invited you along Erin?"

"You three did last Sunday at Matt's; remember?" Rossi smiled broadly at her and JJ significantly relaxed as she thought she was about to be in the middle of a shooting war. Matt looked at her in the rear view mirror and laughed.

They pulled from the front gate of the base onto the German state road and headed east. Garcia could hardly contain her excitement, as she and Reid happily chatted. Seaver was also excited, just a little more contained. Emily and Derek exchanged smiles.

In the lead vehicle, Dave commented, "I've never been to this part of Germany. The exes always wanted to see the Alps."

"John and I and the kids spent ten days here a couple of summers ago before Kristen started college. We biked along the Rhine," Strauss said. "We had a great time."

"Matt how did you get here being in the Marines?" Hotch asked.

"Welcome to the military Hotch. After I finished OWS, I was in orders limbo for six weeks. They sent me to serve as an attaché at the consultant in Frankfurt. I made friends and had weekends off. We, ummm, took part in the culture."

"You discovered the beer," Rossi laughed. Matt smiled in the rear view mirror at Dave and nodded.

"OWS Matt," JJ questioned.

"Officer's Warfare School; 30 days of getting your head pounded with one lesson only." Hotch looked at him. Matt returned the look and sadly smiled, "You take Marines into battle, they will die. At the time, there were already rumblings of war talk after Sadam Hussein had invaded Kuwait."

Hotch smiled his own sad one. He knew the lesson as well. _The joys of command_ he thought.

Dave, being the self-appointed person to keep Hotch and Matt sane, quickly turned the conversation to a lighter tone and Matt pointed out things along the way that he had learned being in the region. After driving about 30 minutes, Matt took a right onto another state highway, following a sign that said "Ludwigshafen 7 km".

Emily, per Derek's suggestion, called Hotch. "Does Cob know where he's going?"

"Yes he does. I got my navigation orders in hand." As they approach the town, Hotch butchered the German names of what road and then streets to take. But Matt was able to decipher enough of it, while giving Hotch a huge dose of crap and pulled the SUV into a parking space along a river. Derek pulled into the next. Since it was March, it was still light out. As they all got out, Matt, pulling on his cover, pointed to the river.

"That my friends is the Rhine."

Garcia pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture. JJ grabbed her phone. "Get over there with Ashley and Spence."

"Oooo, wait for Morgan and me," Emily said. Strauss took the phone and got JJ in the group as well.

The rest watched with smiles as the Agents of the BAU became tourists. Matt turned to head across the street to the tucked away restaurant called "Der Ort zum Entspannen". Seaver tried to say the name.

Matt smiled as he looked at her and said the German pronunciation. "The Place to Relax; Or as the locals call it, Der Ort." They crossed the street and Matt pulled the door open to let the ladies enter first. They all walked in and looked around, seeing a traditional German bar and restaurant, with the locals quickly noticing the newly arrived guests, sharing nods and whispers. Matt moved to the front of the group as a slight, pretty woman approached him.

"Guten Abend Frau," Matt said.

"Guten Abend Herr Colonel," she replied with a large smile, adding in German, "I have a special place for all of you."

Matt gestured for Strauss and the rest to follow her as he hung back. The men let the ladies go first, with Reid and Rossi following next. As they passed through the bar area, Matt said "Guys check out that tap line." He, Hotch and Morgan stopped to admire it. They nodded to the locals enjoying their own brews and smiles were returned.

"Can you make any of them out?" Morgan, in awe whispered.

Matt smiled, simply nodded and slapped Morgan on the back. They followed the group into a room that was set aside from the rest of the restaurant. It looked out over the Rhine and the table was set for ten, with water glasses already poured. Rossi and Strauss eyed Matt as he entered and took off his coat, hanging it up with his cover on the hooks provided along one wall. The team followed his lead and took their seats.

As the hostess passed out the menus, she said to Matt in German, "Herr Colonel, your server this evening will be Greta; she will be here shortly."

"Danke Frau." They all sat down and Reid opened the menu.

"Umm Cob; it's in German."

"Thanks kid for pointing out the merely obvious," Morgan said as he looked at his own. Greta, a perky young woman around the age of 18 came in and started telling all of them the specials in German.

As she looked around the room, she noticed the confused looks. "Greta, I'll translate for them," Matt said in German. "However, there are some of us that are really interested in that beer line." She smiled and within five minutes, left to place the beverage order.

Most of them, following Matt and Morgan's suggestion, ordered the Hefeweizen, with Morgan, Matt and Rossi going with the half liter; Strauss ordered a glass of wine and Hotch, as usual, ordered one of the heavier thick brews. "Pork chop in a glass Hotch?" Rossi kidded him as Hotch smiled. The rest went for the smaller mug of the Hefe.

Matt guided them through the menu and they made their selections. Less than 15 minutes later, the first course was served; liver dumpling soup that Matt highly recommended. When it arrived, Garcia stared at Matt. It was white with green specks and didn't look that appetizing. He looked at her and simply said, "Just taste it." As she did, the rest joined her. Matt, as usual, had not steered them wrong. It was amazing. They had a wonderful meal and Greta dotted on them.

Once she had their dishes cleared, Greta entered the room with a large tray and the hostess that had seated them was following her.

"While this is not something traditional for our state," she said in flawless English, "I took the time to make this this afternoon for all of you. It is on the house."

Greta, as she served the plates said in English as well, "It's apple strudel." The team nearly salivated at the delight that was set in front of them; a man walked in the room in casual clothes.

"Anyone want coffee?" he said. They all looked up and noticed it was Master Sergeant Schmidt, who smiled at them. "This is my wife's restaurant, and Greta is our oldest child," he said, beaming with pride. The team looked at Schmidt and Matt and quickly figured out that everything had been pre-arranged.

As they finished their dessert, Strauss took the check, pulling out her Bureau AmEx card. When Greta returned, she looked at Reid, who quickly got the conversion from Euro's to US dollars and Strauss added the appropriate Bureau approved tip. Rossi pulled out his wallet and handed Strauss a twenty dollar bill. Hotch and Matt each added ten dollars more. Strauss smiled at their generosity.

As they walked back to the SUVs, Garcia slid up next to Matt and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thanks Cob for giving us this amazing experience of being in Germany."

Matt slung his long arm across her shoulder. "Penelope, you got a taste of German hospitality. They love to do it. And all of you deserved that; and you're welcome." He gave her the big gregarious Irish smile as she gave him a friendly shoulder nudge.

They passed through the front gate back onto the base and headed for their quarters. As they drove through the "village", Prentiss grabbed Morgan's arm. "Pull in there," she pointed to a parking stall. Morgan, trusting his partner, drove into the space.

"Emily, what's going on?"

"Derek, the Three Musketeers have a bottle of scotch. I can drink that with you big boys, but some of the rest can't." She pointed across the street. "That grocery store is really the PX and it has liquor."

"Emily wait," Morgan said. "You don't have to make up to this team anymore what happened with Doyle. How many times do I have to hammer you over your head we all get it?" He reached into his wallet and handed her a twenty. "Bailey's?" he simply asked. Prentiss smiled, nodded, took the twenty and headed across the street.

As the first group entered the building, JJ asked, "Where's the rest of them?"

"They stopped at the PX," Matt said. He gave her arm a rub. "Relax, mom; they're big kids. They'll find their way home." They got on the elevator.

As the exited on their floor, Strauss looked at the three of them. "Are you sharing that bottle of scotch?"

Matt smiled broadly. "Yes ma'am; however it's BYOG."

"G?" she asked.

"Glass," Hotch simply answered. "Our place is only outfitted for three."

Less than fifteen minutes later, the entire team was once again in the "big dogs" quarters, with drinks in hand of scotch; straight up for Hotch, Rossi and Matt, on the "rocks" for Morgan and Prentiss, and mixed with the bottle of Bailey's for the rest. Matt came out his bedroom, dressed in cotton sleep pants, barefoot and a USMC sweatshirt and sprawled out on the floor, giving his lower back some relief. Hotch already had his long legs stretched out across the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on, his tie and dress shirt collar undone from when they started off the elevator. He was also shoeless.

They talked and laughed about nights being on the road, with them all sharing stories on each other. They all agreed the best night was in Vegas when all of them but Reid enjoyed a sushi dinner. JJ was pregnant with Henry at the time. Matt, Morgan and Rossi gave Emily a boatload of grief over how she felt the next morning, Matt and Dave smiling the largest, relaying that she had tried to hang with the two of them. Morgan laughed. "That explains everything." Emily just stared at him.

"Hey princess, you run with the big dogs, you gotta be able to pee in the tall grass." Strauss and Rossi, sitting in the lunch counter chairs, shared a smile as their younger counterparts enjoyed the relaxation of getting the job done.

Matt looked at his watch, and nudged Hotch in the leg. "The kids are home." The team watched as the two of them beamed as they connected, through Skype, with Abbey and the four kids. And they all smiled as "Uncle Dave" got into the conversation as well, giving Colin the advice, "Just tell them kiddo to ask you how the other guy looks", referring to his stitches. Erin rolled her eyes. Yet it delivered a message to them all. Hotch and Matt, as well as JJ, gave up a lot to be with this team into the dark places they went every time. But they all shared a look; they knew the reason why.

JJ, twenty minutes later, had a similar conversation with Will and Henry. It didn't matter whether they were parents or not. Their job was to simply chase monsters. And then try to turn it all off as they shut their eyes. Yet the glow of bringing an extremely big case home burned inside each of them.

They had stopped another one. Between the food, beverages and day they had yesterday, each member of the team slept soundly that night.

###

**A/N: Today is the 1st anniversary of me posting my first fanfic. I'm really glad this chapter is the one that is going up on this occasion. A team chapter shout out to someone special. She knows who she is. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35 Hammer Time

Chapter 35 – Hammer Time

Derek, Emily, JJ and Ashley ran laps on the padded track on the second tier of the huge fitness center that was part of the Ramstein central complex. Below them, they watched as Hotch and Taylor made a major workout of swimming laps. Rossi swam his own, just not at the pace of the other two.

As the three of them finished and made their way to the hot tub, the other four descended the steps, took off their running shoes, and sat on the edge soaking their legs. They made small talk for five minutes. Hotch, Rossi and Taylor pulled out, got rinsed in the showers along the hot tub, grabbed towels to dry off and made their way back to their quarters. The rest used their towels and followed.

When the seven of them started off the elevator, Taylor looked at them. "Spread the word to pack up and load them in the SUVs. I don't think we're going to be here another night."

Twenty minutes later, Dave walked out of his bedroom, showered and dressed for the day. He set his suitcase by the door. Hotch and Matt were in the bathroom as he reached for a coffee cup and heard the knock on the door.

"Come in Erin," he said as he smiled, opening the door to her. "Let me remind you this is BOQ."

"I thought it was UOQ," she smiled as she handed her coffee cup to him.

As Rossi filled it, he said, "In these quarters, its BOQ," he smiled as he returned the cup, setting it on the lunch counter. He filled his own and knocked loudly on the bathroom door. "Lady on deck," he warned.

Hotch emerged less than a minute later in running shorts and a fresh t-shirt. He grabbed a cup of coffee, greeted Strauss and headed to his bedroom. As he came out five minutes later in his suit pants, dress shirt, and barefoot, Matt exited the bathroom. In his left hand was his toilet kit and wedding ring, not in the usual spot.

"Damn, that ring comes off?" Dave slyly commented. As Strauss offered him a scowl, Matt smiled, heading for his bedroom with a cup of coffee.

"Only in the shower, my friend. Only in the shower."

Hotch looked at Rossi as he refilled his coffee cup. "A lesson you didn't learn."

Rossi looked him in eye and growled. "Another cup of coffee Aaron, before you're in full Bureau uniform?"

"You do remember the three of us drank some scotch last night?" Dave smiled. "And I'm not a pro like you and the Irishman."

Strauss laughed, knowing full well that the three of them had indeed relaxed and had an extra drink after the team left the evening before. Her appreciation grew more at how much the three of them bonded. She remembered the night before when she watched the legendary David Rossi completely melt into a puddle when talking with four kids.

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them walked into the Officer's Mess. Strauss ordered one waffle, still full from the meal last night. Dave behind her added two sausage links to that order. Hotch and Matt went the ham and cheese omelet with hash browns route. The rest of the team joined them in the line as the first four received their food.

At two minutes to seven, the team entered the conference room, having shared warm smiles with Schmidt, at his usual post.

Tauscher was standing in the conference room waiting for them. She looked at Hotch and Matt and shook her head as she looked at her email on her cell. "He's already started," she simply said.

Hotch looked at her. "I'm assuming 'he' is Lt. Colonel Durant?" She nodded.

Hotch looked at Taylor and smiled. "Hammer time Matt?"

Matt smiled back. "Let's get our files together and make out a game plan." The rest of the team looked at the two of them and smiling shook their heads.

Tauscher looked at all of them. "You're turn to share."

"Major, that Lt. Colonel is about to get an ass-whipping," Emily smirked.

Tauscher looked at Hotch and Taylor. "Can I be in on the fun?" They both nodded.

"Major please know we're going to pretty much lay open your case from A to Z to the two of them," Hotch said.

Tauscher waved her hand. "Durant's going to get it all in discovery any way."

An hour later, the three looked through the two way glass before entering the interrogation room. Wohlers was handcuffed to the table and in leg irons with Durant sitting next to him. The rest of the team, as well as Collier and Larson, were in a room across the hall, watching on video monitors.

An airman opened the door, and Tauscher entered first followed by Hotch and Matt. As Durant noticed Taylor, he rose from his chair. Wohlers could not. "Why are the Marines involved in this case?" Durant almost demanded.

Matt looked him directly in the eye and growled, "Colonel, if you'd shut your mouth and let the introductions be made, you'd have that answer."

Rossi smiled in the other room. "Here we go."

"Sir, he's the one that shoved my face into the bulked on the jet," Wohlers whined.

Matt faced him in full Marine attitude. "Sergeant, I have two things to say to you. First, I'm Marine Re-con. Consider yourself goddamn lucky." What he didn't add was his thought; _I could've snapped your neck and saved the US taxpayers and military a helluva a lot of time and money._ "Second, I'm sure your counsel has advised you to keep your mouth shut. I'm going to make that official by giving you a direct order to shut your goddamn trap." Wohlers, already looking like a deer in headlights, looked at the other two and got the Hotch glare. He shrank in his seat. Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss shared smiles.

Spence looked at JJ. "Remind me to never get him mad at me." JJ smiled at him, knowing that Reid, after his handling of the Owen Savage situation in Texas, had spent a month in Matt Taylor's Bureau doghouse.

"Colonel, this is Major Beth Tauscher of the Ramstein JAG office, the primary representing JAG and the UCMJ." They nodded at each other.

"This is Special Agent in Charge of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit Aaron Hotchner. For the record Colonel, Agent Hotchner is a former federal prosecutor." Hotch showed Durant his credentials.

"And I'm Supervisory Special Agent Matt Taylor, Assistant Unit Chief of the BAU," he said, showing his credentials as well. "Before you ask Colonel," Matt said taking a file folder off the top of the stack he neatly set on the right side of the table, "a copy of my orders returning me to active duty for the duration of this case." He slid the folder at Durant, who looked at it.

Durant looked at Tauscher. "Just a heads up Major; on the very off chance this case will proceed, I will be filing a petition in the morning for a change of venue for this case."

"Save yourself the paperwork sir," Tauscher said. "I received an email this morning already notifying me that after the preliminary hearing this afternoon, this case is being moved to JAG headquarters in DC. The Air Force wants the families of the victims to be able to attend the court-martial. You will be receiving notification of how things will proceed for your client after the hearing, including his transfer."

"Isn't that putting the cart before the horse, Major," Durant smiled confidently. "By the end of that hearing, my client will be walking out the door."

"Colonel, the only place your client will be walking to is back to his cell, awaiting his transfer to the military stockade in the District," Tauscher said. "At approximately 2130 Wednesday evening, a search warrant was conducted of your clients' quarters. That's a copy of the warrant, signed by Colonel Jeffords Hammond, presiding judge at JAG headquarters." Hotch slid it across the table. "Through the great assistance of the BAU with the local Provost personnel, I presented him with overwhelming mitigating circumstances to approve the warrant."

"Colonel, please sit down," Matt said. Durant looked at him, smirked, and started to open his mouth. Taylor cut him off. "Colonel, plant your ass in that chair. And that is not an invitation." Durant studied Matt for a second, and then took his seat. Seaver just smiled as Collier and Larson looked at her with wide eyes.

"Upon entering the Sergeant's quarters, the Provost Marshall's along with members of my team, conducted a search of your client's quarters," Hotch took up. "In a reachable area from his quarters and with probable cause," Matt silently opened the folder holding the evidence photos took by Winters team, laying them out, "we found these items." Matt gathered them back up. Hotch opened the next file and laid out the pictures of the bag of trophies and the bag containing Lt. Pearson's scarf.

Tauscher, when she entered the room, and being in on Hotch and Matt's game plan, was leaning against the wall so she had full view of Wohlers, including his crotch. A strategically placed video camera had the same view from the other wall. Tauscher snuck a peek and nodded at Hotch.

The rest in the viewing area watched. As Wohlers looked at the bag of trophies, he got a hard-on that could have launched a satellite into orbit. Rossi smiled. "Got him."

As Tauscher leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed around her waist, Hotch and Matt spent the next hour laying out one folder at a time of the evidence they had against Wohlers, marveling at their tag team. While one presented the next folder, the other gathered up the one before neatly put into the stack of the left side. She, as well as all the rest, could see Durant's ego fading like a balloon with a slow leak.

Matt finished the summation. "Sergeant, like you, I'm not a legal eagle like the rest of the people in this room. However, I can give the bottom line of everything you just heard. You are going to Leavenworth and you will get a needle in your arm. And Sergeant, I'll be there watching as they push that plunger."

Hotch gathered the files from the left side and opened the door for Tauscher. Matt looked at Durant, still sitting in his chair, as he started to join them. "Excuse me Lt. Colonel; its military protocol for a junior officer to rise when a senior officer is leaving the room."

Durant rose out of his chair. "Good day sir," he barely spoke.

Rossi, in the viewing room, looked at all the rest of them as he winked at Strauss. "And that ladies and gentlemen is how you present a case." With a proud smile of the stone cold work his protégés had performed, he entered the hallway to join them.

Prentiss and Morgan stuck around long enough to see Durant sink back in his chair.

###


	36. Chapter 36 Goin' Home

Chapter 36 – Goin' Home

The team entered the conference room and began to pack up their equipment. Matt, who already gave Chuck and Angie a heads up earlier in the morning, called the crew. "When can you get us rolling?"

"We're shooting for two o'clock, Colonel. They've got some late-morning flights ops and would prefer not to have us in that mix, especially getting fuel," Chuck said. "That should still get us back to Quantico by 3:30 pm their time."

"Perfect," Matt said and gave Chuck a few more details. In between the packing, Strauss and JJ assisted Major Stan Vermark of the Ramstein PR department in putting together the press release and going over talking points with Jordane and Meacham for their press conference, scheduled for noon. They stressed the assistance of Kommandant Haufmeister, his staff, and more importantly, the valued assistance of Frederick Mueller and his family. They also added the cooperation of Ramstein personnel in the search and arrest, as a shout out to Airmen Petrie and Martell as well as the Air Wing staff. Vermark smiled broadly.

"I'll take care of it."

Tauscher dropped in to say her good-byes and took the time to shake everyone's hand. Jordane and Meacham did the same as they left for the press building. Master Sergeant Schmidt had a crew waiting to help them load up the SUVs and the team returned inside to watch the press conference in the bullpen with Collier, Larson, Johnson and the rest of the MPs. It finished shortly after 1 pm and they said their good-byes to everyone.

As they we getting ready to head out the door, General Miller showed up to offer his congratulations to the MP staff and his thanks to the BAU.

"I was going to do this at the jet, but my schedule doesn't allow. Thank you all for coming this far and your assistance. It is greatly appreciated." He walked them to the SUVs and Matt offered a crisp salute before Miller turned and got into his car. They got in the SUVs with Johnson leading them to their appointed entry point onto the airfield and the building they first entered when they arrived. He waved at them and drove off.

As they pulled up, Tom Johnson and his agents were waiting for them to take the SUVs back to Frankfurt. He looked around the first SUV that Matt drove. "No dings or dents I see. You finally learn how to drive Cob?" Matt just shook his head. "And you are returning them with full gas tanks correct?"

"Who in the hell do you think you are Tom? Hertz?

"Hey just see what I charge you for the mileage."

"Is there a problem Agent?" Strauss said as she approached.

"No ma'am just giving Agent Taylor what he usually ships," he smiled.

"Must be an old friend," Strauss smiled back at the both of them.

Matt signed off on the paperwork and said his good-bye to the agent. Sergeant Gonzalez appeared with his crew. Matt smiled as Gonzalez saluted. "You knew we'd be here didn't you sir?" Matt returned the salute.

"Sergeant, I'll have you know the FBI only works with the best of the best. And that includes the people handling our luggage."

Gonzalez beamed. "Same compartments for the trip home sir?"

"Yes, Sergeant; thank you."

As they all entered the building they found Karl Shroeder waiting for them. He greeted them and said in English, "I just had to congratulate all of you on your excellent work. And to thank you for clearing Frederick Mueller and giving him back his good name."

They all looked at him. Matt spoke up. "I take it Herr Schroeder you know Frederick?"

"He lives across the street from me. The Muellers are good people. And thank you for having the State Police there as well. I didn't want to put up with those katzenjammers press people either."

Matt smiled at him, and said in German, "Herr Schroeder do you mind if the team waits in here until I see if our crew is ready?"

"Not at all Herr Colonel." They shook hands.

Matt went out, placing his cover on his head as he opened the door. As the last of luggage was being loaded, Gonzalez stopped him. "Sir, excuse me for being forward, but I was asked to give you this." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Matt.

"What's this Sergeant?"

"Sir do you remember a Manny Gonzalez?"

"I had a Corporal Manny Gonzalez in my company in the Gulf. Damn good Marine and one helluva a machine gunner. And when the chips were down, he had my back. With his goddamn .45"

"Sir, he's my uncle. You saved his life."

"I was doing my job Sergeant."

Gonzalez quickly jumped in. "That's not the way he tells it sir. 'Best damn officer I ever served with. He deserved _the_ Medal.' Anyway sir, when I heard who you were in the chow line, I emailed him. That's his email address. He would love to hear from you sir," Gonzalez smiled.

"How's he doing Sergeant?"

"Sir, they outfitted him with an artificial leg at Bethesda and he's been raising hell in my dad's plumbing shop ever since. He runs the damn place," Gonzalez beamed.

"I'll fire off an email to him this weekend." He clamped a hand on the Sergeant's shoulder. "I've got to check on our crew. Don't run away."

Gonzalez smiled again. "You got it sir."

Matt went on the jet and briefly talked with Chuck and Angie, who were ready to go. As he started to leave the cockpit, Angie stopped him. "Colonel, what's that over there?" she said nodding to the windows past Chuck's left shoulder.

Matt looked out and saw an Honor Guard and the Ramstein AFB Band gathered as General Miller's car pulled up. He looked at Angie and sadly shook his head. "Damn," is all he said and headed out of the jet.

As Matt started down the steps, he saw Hotch standing in the door of the building. He waved him to bring out the team. "Sergeant, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes sir."

"What the SOP Sergeant?"

"Sir, everyone within the area gives honors."

"Sergeant, you take of yours; I'll take care of mine."

"Thank your sir. It's appreciated." He saluted. "Permission to carry out your orders sir."

Matt returned the salute. "Permission granted Sergeant."

As the team made their way out, they noticed Matt was not getting on the jet; rather he was walking away from it and then stood still. Hotch walked up and looked at him. Matt just nodded off in the direction that Angie had earlier.

Hotch looked to see two black hearses pulling up next to a C-130 as well as the Honor Guard and the band. He looked to see Gonzalez already having his crew standing in a straight line to their right. Strauss walked up to him. "Aaron, is there a problem?"

"No ma'am. It's just…." He said as he nodded to get her looking at the hearses as well. Rossi walked up on the scene and quickly understood what was happening. He gently patted Matt's back, as he moved to Matt's left side. Hotch looked at the rest of his team and nodded in the same direction.

He joined Matt at this right side. Dave took his position.

The rest of the team fell into line, with Strauss standing next to Hotch as they heard the Honor Captain call the order of attention. Matt and Dave "snapped" in. While the weather was mild, a soft wind carried the words from a block away on a breeze blowing in their faces.

"Present arms" wafted through the air as Matt and Dave matched the harmony of the single sound of the Honor Company offering a salute. The two Marines of the BAU offered their formal salutes as the rest put their hands over their hearts as a sign of respect. As two flag draped coffins were pulled from the hearses to be carried on the plane, the Honor Band played the soulful strains of _Goin' Home_.

When the ceremony ended, they all wordlessly turned to get on the plane. Matt's words echoed in Hotch's ears. "You send people into war, people will die." After what happened with Prentiss, he understood those words well. As the team moved up the steps, Strauss, Hotch, Rossi and Taylor stood at the bottom. They looked at each other.

Strauss spoke up. "I know what that means to you Colonel, all of you and I truly respect it. Thank you for doing that. Those honors needed to be delivered. However Colonel, you honored all of them by the work you did on this case." She looked at Hotch and Rossi. "All of you."

Dave patted Matt on his shoulder. "Amen to that Colonel." He nodded at Strauss to get on the jet so Hotch and Matt could have a few seconds to themselves.

Hotch stuck out his hand. "Helluva of job partner," he slightly smiled as Matt took his handshake.

"Thanks for backing me part when I was talking in the wind at the beginning of this. And letting me get Dave involved. Damn Aaron that SOB would probably still be loose if he hadn't bought into my theory."

"But it all started with you Matt. Your instincts got the big dog involved. And while I knew you had a case, when you got Dave's buy in, the rest was easy. That's on you part and you alone. Great call."

Hotch looked at Gonzalez's crew. "Take a curtain call Colonel. It's well deserved." Hotch moved to stand on the first step as he watched the entire ground crew salute Matt as he turned to step on the jet stairway. He smiled broadly at the precise Marine salute his partner returned to them. Dave stood in the doorway of the jet and smiled just as broadly, looking at Strauss. She nodded at Rossi. They _were _a helluva a team.

###

**A/N1: I know there is two different "Johnson's" in this chapter. Welcome to my part of the world. Because of the Scandinavian influence where I live, the name "Johnson" takes up the most pages in the phone book. "Katzenjammer" literally translated from German means cat in pajamas. Back in my day with high school German, it meant drunk/hung over. But I'm old school. I forgot to ask HFG about that one. A ".45" is the military issue side arm. Rossi's weapon of choice on CM is a .45 as well.**

**A/N2: "Goin' Home" has been adapted from the second movement of Dvorak's **_**New World Symphony**_** called "Largo". It is played at US departure ceremonies for those that have served and made the ultimate sacrifice, as they make their final journey home. It is also used for "State Funerals" in the US, such as the death of a former president, when they are going to their final resting place.**


	37. Chapter 37 Why We Do This

Chapter 37 – Why We Do This

The silence on the jet remained as they boarded. The seating arrangement was basically the same, except Prentiss and Strauss had swapped seats. Emily, while she gave the three of them hell, really didn't mind sitting with them. After what she had been through with Doyle, knowing they were there and Morgan was close by still gave her a measure of comfort. Even after she had faced her demons. But not with a Bureau shrink; simply with the help of Hotch and Matt. Yet she knew Strauss would want to finalize issues of the case with the three of them.

Even Chuck and Angie had understood the magnitude of what they witnessed. The normally chatty duo, gave the team only the essential details. They took off into a clear blue German sky and once more swung around to catch a glimpse of the Alps as they made their way west towards home.

Derek snuggled into his headphones as Reid pulled out a book. Ashley pulled out the couch between the two of them and stretched out. Garcia and JJ were making soft girl talk. Emily curled up in her seat with a blanket and looked out the window. As she predicted, she could hear the soft voices in the four top still on duty. She shook her head. _They deserve down time too. They worked their asses off. And as much as I hate to admit it, Strauss pulled her fair share_, she thought to herself.

But the smooth ride Chuck and Angie were giving them overtook her body and she dozed off. She stirred to hear Matt calling the flight crew over the intercom. She woke to see the fight path the jet was taking on the monitors, noticing they were already crossing the Atlantic and Hotch and Matt standing around, stretching their legs. Strauss and Rossi were doing the same. She looked to her right to see Morgan looking around. By the sounds she heard, everyone had taken a nap.

And then she noticed Rossi and Strauss head into the aft galley. As she was still curled up, she saw them each re-appear with two glasses of the plane's scotch in each hand. They each handed the extra to Hotch and Matt. "Rumor has it Agents that you two are master cribbage players," Strauss said, and then looked at Rossi. "Think we can teach the youngsters a lesson?"

"I'm in if you are," Dave smiled.

Hotch looked at Matt. "I do believe we've just been issued a challenge."

"In that case Hotch, I've got to get serious," he said as he took a sip of his scotch and then set the glass down on the table between the four top of seats, pushed up Hotch's aisle arm rest and pulled his polished shoes off, and set them where he stowed them on the flight over.

As he moved to his seat, Rossi said, "Colonel, did I notice those socks are not rolled in regulation Marine manner?"

Matt reached for his belt. "Would you like to see my non-regulation shorts as you kiss…?"

"Gentlemen, please. Do you want to attend a seminar," Strauss smiled.

Rossi just shook his head with a smile and Strauss shook her head at both of them. Matt crawled into his usual seat with his usual big Irish grin.

Hotch looked at Strauss. "We'll have to switch seats."

"Which is perfect," Dave added. "The lefty and I can peg." Matt pulled the deck of cards and cribbage board out of the compartment next to his arm rest. It was a permanent fixture on every flight that got many a workout with the "Three Musketeers". Chuck and Angie made sure it was on every flight. Matt slid the board between Rossi, in his usual chair, and Hotch as he shuffled the cards.

"First Jack deals," he said as he started to dole out the cards.

Reid, having his crutches next him along the floor, was already standing behind Matt and Strauss. "That's according to Hoyle's rules of the game," he intoned.

Matt growled at him. "Reid what is _my_ first rule about our cribbage game?"

"I don't look over your shoulder," he smiled. He moved over to lean against the cabinet that was normally reserved for Hotch on team briefings to a case, knowing that while he could hold his own, he didn't have Matt's card-playing game face, and could quickly give away his hand. Yet, his mind, already running the probabilities of who would win, wanted to just simply watch the action. Emily switched to the seat behind Hotch and Rossi and leaned on her knees to look over Hotch and Rossi's shoulders. The rest closed in around to watch the game as well.

After two times around the four-top, Strauss got the first Jack. Matt smiled at Hotch. "Already got 'em right where we want them."

"I hate this damn game," Morgan said. "It's confusing as hell."

"Derek," Strauss questioned him, sitting next to Matt.

"All these fifteen twos and fifteen fours; it doesn't make sense."

"Morgan, it's a counting measure for the game and really, very simple mathematics. You just have trouble with the verbiage."

Derek rolled his eyes at Reid. "Whatever kid; it still don't get it."

"Have you tried to understand it?" Morgan looked up not knowing what to be more shocked about; the question or who asked it. He looked at Strauss.

"Ma'am?"

"It's a great game for teaching numbers and their combinations. John and I had all the kids playing by the time they were ten. Bottom line: you have to be able make any combination that can add to fifteen to score points."

"And there are….." Reid started before he was cut off by the four around the table as well as Emily and Derek.

"Derek, slide over, I'll help you out. If you just hear things and don't see the cards, you won't understand. You have to watch the game," Emily said.

"I remember my grandpa and uncles playing it into the night at our family's fishing cabin," Ashley said, smiling. "I love to play it."

"Well then Ash, get over here and help me school the home boy," Emily smiled as she nodded at Morgan. With all that had happened, the bond was still there between training agent and rookie.

JJ smiled at Ashley. "That's how I learned too."

"We'll take it slow the first few hands to help you out," Dave said, smiling over his shoulder at Emily.

Garcia stood over Matt's chair as JJ stood behind Strauss. "Sir, I'm OK back here? Because I have no clue to what's going on."

"You're fine Garcia." Strauss dealt the first hand and the four master players took the time to let everyone see how the game was played. But as the game was fiercely close, their instincts finally got the best of them, and it was quickly played to the finished. Matt, and his usual hole ace won the first game. However, it was enough for the rest to at least understand the action.

Rossi and Strauss won the second game, and the "rubber game" was a closely played until Hotch drew to a 16 point hand down the stretch that propelled him and Matt to victory. They spent the rest of the flight kibitzing and eating the snacks that were stocked on the jet. While they winged their way west, technically gaining time, their bodies and stomachs were still on European time.

The group that shared the four-top, having a second scotch, sat down in their original seats at take-off. One thing lead to another, and soon Rossi, knowing Matt's injuries, was profiling him to why he always used his left ear when on the phone. "So what's the hearing loss in the other ear?"

"Eighty percent," Matt added matter-of-factly.

"Figured as much."

"Matt, how in the hell did you pass the Bureau hearing test?" Strauss inquired.

"Very easy ma'am; I'm not expected to hear secrets in one ear," he winked. Strauss knew the real answer. He bullshitted his way through it.

Matt silently slid his foot over to give Hotch a gentle nudge in the shin, as he looked at Dave, getting back to his profile of his hearing. "Damn, Rossi I really think you should join the FBI. Start a special group that does just that kind of thing. Sorta sounds like some kind of profiling mumbo jumbo. What do you think Hotch?"

"He'd never make it out of the Academy," Hotch deadpanned. The team roared.

Dave looked at the two of them and applauded, silencing the jet. "You two need to take that act on the road, because you're damn good. Matt, I didn't see your lips move, but what I was really impressed with was how you slipped you hand into Hotch's back," he smirked at the two of them. The team bit back their laughter.

Hotch looked at him incredulously. "Are you saying I'm the 'dummy' of the act?"

"Absolutely not Aaron; I'm simply saying you're only as good as your ventriloquist. And with your sense of humor, it's a damn good thing you have the best."

Matt roared and shoved Hotch's right shoulder. Hotch glared at him. "You bring me in and then set me up to get stung by him," he said, pointing at Rossi. "Thanks a helluva a lot partner."

"Any time part," Matt responded, drawing howls of laughter from everyone on board. Matt gave Hotch the big Irish grin and Hotch, trying to hide a smile, simply shook his head.

-00CM00-

Chuck and Angie were true to their words. While they had provided the team a smooth flight across the Atlantic, battling head winds and the jet traffic coming out of the same continent, the Gulf Stream 650 gently landed at the Quantico Air Field at 3:28 local time. Anderson and his crew were waiting for them as they taxied to their stop.

As the team exited, Matt extended a hand to Anderson. "Sorry Brian for putting you on alert and then not using you. Things went better than I thought. How's Plan B?"

"That's OK sir," he said as shook Matt's hand. "Once the story broke in the news, I was able to fill everyone in on what was going on. You know how the rest of the office likes to know what you all are doing. And Plan B is rolling sir." The team, heads down in getting back to the office, didn't notice the conversation. They loaded up and headed back to the BAU. As they arrived, the team went to their staging area and re-stowed their go-bags and the ten of them got on the elevator. Everyone's stomach rumbled of needing real food; the snacks on the jet weren't working. Strauss, having pushed for her fifth floor office location, was stopped by Matt.

"With all due respect ma'am, you need to go up one more floor." He smiled at her as the rest of the team shared looks. "I need you to sign off on some things in my office."

She nodded and let the elevator doors close. When it pinged on the next floor, they all got off and headed towards the BAU glass doors. As Morgan pulled the door open, he could immediately tell something was off. He let Emily in, who looked at him. "What the hell?" The normally staid office smelled of food and the echoes of children laughing filled the air as well. The rest of team entered.

Matt, like Hotch being the last to enter, growled at all of them. "Just get you butts in the door and into the round table room."

The entire team dumped their bags by the coat rack and headed towards the wonderful smell. JJ, being the first up the steps, opened the door. "Momma," Henry shouted as he rushed towards her for a hug. Will wasn't far behind.

As Henry pulled out of his mother's hug, he looked over her shoulder. "Aunt Pen; Uncle Spence!" he smiled with delight. JJ passed Henry to Garcia with Reid standing next her, getting some alone time with Will. Kevin joined in Henry's hug of Garcia. As she looked around the room and slowly started to shake her head, Emily, Ashley and Morgan had entered, and quickly realized like JJ and Garcia what was going on. Strauss and Rossi entered next and Dave was nearly tackled by Jack. He pulled him off the floor for a hug. Erin Strauss looked across the room to see John and Jay, their son, waiting for her. As Hotch entered, Dave handed Jack to him.

"Hey buddy; missed you," Hotch said as he gave his son a tight hug.

"Missed you too dad." Reid and Ashley each got a hug from Abbey.

Matt, being the last to enter, was attacked by his children. Casee, of course, was the first to reach her dad. "Missed you daddy."

"I missed you my lady," Matt smiled and gave her a kiss. As the boys raced for him, he handed Casee off to Dave. He got a special greeting from the only woman that now had a place in David Rossi's heart. And she knew how to play it.

Matt grabbed his sons into a huge hug, greeting them both. "Cam, mom says you and Jack were huge. I'm proud of you both." Cam beamed.

Matt looked at Colin, and kissed him on the forehead. "It looks better son. Does it feel better?"

"Yup, daddy; I'm ready to rumble." The entire team, knowing Colin, just roared. Matt rolled his eyes.

"You go talk to Uncle Aaron," Matt said, as he, Hotch and Rossi exchanged kids.

Derek and Emily looked at Abbey. "You put this together, didn't you?"

Abbey shrugged. "I had some help; and everyone contributed," she said, nodding at John Strauss as she gave Emily a hug. Morgan bounced over to get one from her as well.

It was then that Matt finally had a chance to greet his wife. He gave her a kiss and pulled her into a large hug. "I missed you beautiful."

Abbey embraced the comfort of being in her husband's arms again and then pulled out of the hug and kissed him. "And words like that will get you and this team something to eat every time."

"Wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'll take it for now." Abbey rolled her eyes and punched him in the bicep.

"Be careful you two," Morgan teased, "or number four will be on the way." Erin Strauss crossed the room to greet her family.

"Not in this lifetime," Abbey said. "We're done." Dave and Hotch gave Abbey a hug as well.

Less than five minutes later, all of them were enjoying together a meal of Abbey's famous BBQ sandwiches, baked beans, potato salad, potato chips and pickles. Brian Anderson joined them as well, as he recounted how everything was put together.

Abbey spoke up. "While Raquel and I did most of the cooking, John paid for most of the ingredients. Will and Kevin pitched in on the rest, and were just big on getting this all here. So was Brian." Erin Strauss beamed, now feeling like a member of team.

As they all stood around eating, the kids taking most of the chairs around the table, Jack piped up. "Dad, can we keep watching our video?"

Garcia reached for the remote she now had rule over. "You bet my little G-man." As the kids finished, while the grown-ups continued to eat, the kids roared with delight as Abbey pulled out M&M bars for their dessert. They munched on the bars and sang the strains of "Hakuna Matata" from _The Lion King_, which echoed through the bullpen. Jay Strauss joined the kids in the dessert, and pulled Colin into his lap. Casee grabbed another bar, and got out of her chair.

Erin Strauss made her way around the room. As she reached David Rossi, he was pulling Casee up into his arms and accepting the dessert. He looked Strauss in the eye and waved a finger around the room for her to look. Hotch, Matt and the boys were having some dad time, while Dave hugged the angel that was is his arms and kissed her forehead. "This is why we do this Erin."

He took a bite of his dessert, holding Casee, who had her arm wrapped around his neck. Erin Strauss nodded and simply smiled.

###

**A/N: Thank you, thank you and thank you to all who reviewed or hit that "favorite button" of this story. The reviews are wonderful to read and a great help to an author. To the rest, your time reading is greatly appreciated!**

**A special shout out goes to specific Dutch and Montréal persons and their merry gang of Twitter followers! A huge thank you to all my new Tweet friends!**

**To the gang at CMRev, some of them fellow authors, that are my best friends and just all around, the greatest support peeps ever: Monk, TN, Falc, Wot, Yen, HF, Cinny and Van (HFG); my deepest respect. I go back to an early chapter of this story and hear Tina Turner singing **_**Simply the Best**_**. That's what you are to me; luvs y'all.**

**And to Thn0715: my mentor, my confidant, and simply, my dear friend. I do this journey with **_**THE**_** best guide in the world. Who knew that my lurking of the CBS forum would provide me with such an uber cool, sweet person in my life? *hugs and wipes tears* I luvs ya babe. And thanks. Again.**

**Rockie**


End file.
